To Love, Or Not To Love
by Annabeth Swift
Summary: Post Captain America: Civil War. Romanogers fluff. Read and review, thanks ;) First time writing a fanfiction so please don't blame me for my English - it's not my mother tongue after all - and I am not good at summaries. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Natasha

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

SHE TOSSED.

She turned.

 _Your very first mission, Natalia. Remember? 12th July, 1942. Russia. You were 16. Natalia, your past cannot be hidden._

"The timetable has changed. Our window is limited. One target at level 7," a man told her, the first man on her hit list, "I want confirmed death in 10 hours."

Several hours later, a quinjet landed in Paris. Jeremy Lassen, that was her target.

Walking into the bar, she quickly scanned her surroundings. Drunk men, stripped girls. She got in a revealing red dress. Typical Black Widow style – she wore red and black all the time – represented her the most. Her target loved women, too much. He probably didn't realize one of them would be the one who murdered him.

Approaching him, she caught the rhythm of the music in the bar. Holding up her glass of wine and swaying her hips, she moved closer and closer toward him. That obviously caught his eyes. He eyed her body, like most men in the club did. Some even looked like they would break their necks just for one more look.

He walked to her, still eyeing lustfully, "Having a nice time, eh?" he said, holding her waist, too tight for her liking, gently mumbled at her neck, "May I take you to some place, hm, more private?"

She said no more, and followed him to his hotel room.

* * *

As he pushed her onto the king-sized bed, he almost ripped off her dress. Almost. He must've felt a sharp pain shot through his body. She looked at him venomously, as he looked down at her, brown eyes meeting green ones. Blood was sheeting down and a knife was stuck firmly in his gut.

Horror filled his eyes when she stabbed him. And the look On his face. His eyes were staring right into her soul, and kept on asking her the same question, "Why me? What did I do?". Guess the guns and silencers weren't necessary anyway. Blood was pouring out, staining his plain white business shirt. He was choking on his own blood, unable to speak, struggling to breathe. He muffled a bit, and opened up his mouth for air. Instead, more blood was coughed out. The warm, slick red liquid was slowly flowing down her body and tinting her dress. She kept on holding tight to the hilt until she saw the light of life fade in his eyes.

 _You drive it through their heart to the hilt. You look into their eyes and do not pull it out until you see their soul._ That's what they told her when she first learned to kill a man.

"Shhh. It's worse if you try to fight it," she murmured on his lips, exhaling warm breaths, itching the dying man, "Trust me."

He twitched for a bit, but eventually gave in. And there he was, laying still on the bed.

She got off the bed, zipped up her half fallen dress, wiping the blood off her hands with disgust, and got dressed properly.

* * *

Natasha shot up from her bed, sweating and panting. Haunted by those bloody memories she had of her past that was brought up yet again, she fought off the fatigue that had been bothering her for weeks, hell, or maybe months – because of those sleepless nights – and worked her way into the kitchen.

She looked out of the floor-to-ceiling windows of her luxury apartment, the skyline of Hong Kong was right in front of her and the city was slowly waking up – it's 5 in the morning – she did not understand why, but she found this scene somewhat peaceful.

After the airport fight months ago, she had been having nightmares, again. They just never seemed to stop.

 _If only Clint was here._

 _But he's not,_ a little voice told her, _he's still in that god forsaken prison in the middle of nowhere, remember?_

 _Steve's gonna get him out of there!_ Another voice told her, full of confidence. _Along with the others, of course. He's Stevie!_

Steve. God, can she stop thinking of him for just one day (or stop giving him cute – wait, what? – nicknames like, Stevie, for that matter)? Her thoughts had been lingering around the captain, non-stop, to a point where she thought it was kind of irritating. No, not irritating. More like a love-sick school girl drooling over some real hot guy in school.

 _Natasha!_ She chastised herself. She shouldn't be thinking about this right now, should she not? After all, he is nothing but her partner, **_Your_** _captain._ That little voice reminded her. She shivered. **_Your_** _captain_ , that little voice kept on, **_Your_** _Stevie._

Natasha and Steve had formed a stronger bond since DC, and her feelings toward the captain was not exactly the same as before. After he told her he would trust her with his life and all. And then she repaid her debt to him in the airport – she helped him and Barnes escape.

 _Maybe you have a crush on him!_

 _Hush!_ She scolded herself, _You **should not** be having these thoughts. Not ever. You **are not** worthy, Natasha. You will **never be** worthy. You have **no place** in this world. You **are** the Black Widow that everybody fears. You **should not** have feelings._

 _But how can I lift Thor's hammer?_ Natasha's mind wandered back to that night when she had silently snuck into Thor's room after Sokovia and tried to, or rather, successfully lifted up his hammer for she was totally bored and wanted to try if she could lift it – when no one was around.

She shook off the thought.

"Never mind," she mumbled while draining a cup of orange juice she poured to herself earlier, "I'll just try to sleep."

 _[Lines references and edited from:_

 _["_ _The timetable has moved. Our window is limited. One target at level 7. I want confirmed death in 10 hours." – **Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014)**_

 _["You drive it through their heart to the hilt. You look into their eyes and do not pull it out until you see their soul." – **Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)**_

 _["It's worse if you try to fight it. Trust me." – **Underworld: Awakening (2012)** ]_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Steve

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

STEVE SIGHED AS HE ROSE FROM HIS BED.

He pulled his hair in frustration and ran to the bathroom.

Splashing water on his face, he looked into the mirror and took in a deep breath. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist, and a head had leaned upon his back.

"Nightmares?" a soft voice spoke next to him. He swiftly turned to the owner of the voice, his elbow nearly hitting the owner.

"Nat?" he asked surprisingly, "Why are you here? I've been looking for you."

"I've been here all along, Steve, don't you know? We can go home, James' waiting," Natasha looked upon him and gave him a small smile.

Steve grinned like a boy who just got his candy from his teacher, and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

"James?" Natasha asked, "Muma and Dada are home!"

A young boy with fury red hair like Natasha's and baby blue eyes, ran down the stairs and into Natasha's welcoming arms.

"Mama," he whispered to the crook of Natasha's neck, "I missed you and Dada very much."

"Oh, sweetie," Natasha spoke to her son, "we are home now, aren't we?" Looking up at Steve, she sent her signature smirk to him. He left out a chuckle and wrapped his arms around the two and kissed their foreheads lightly.

"God, punk," Bucky exclaimed while walking down the stairs with Dr. Helen Cho, his arms enfolded around Helen's waist, "Me and Helen were just talking about how excited my godson would be when you two come back home."

James laughed innocently and told them, "Uncle Bucky has been eating plums all day and Auntie Helen and I are trying to steal them from him."

Steve threw his head back and laughed, he remembered what happened the last time Bucky wanted to eat his favorite fruit – it didn't end well – but all he wanted to have a nice day and enjoy his plums when Steve visited. Bucky never seemed to be able to enjoy the fruit peacefully, every time he did try, either a war came upon them, or James and the others would steal his plums from him.

"Did you succeed?" he asked James, "Of course he didn't!" Bucky yelled. Running toward his godson, he scooped James up from the ground and pinched his nose and chuckled, "Who do you think I am, eh, kiddo?"

Squirming in his arms, James quickly snuck out of Bucky's grip and ran into Helen's open arms.

"It's your girlfriend's idea, Uncle Bucky! Not mine! Not mine!" James giggled, hiding even more into Helen's embrace.

Natasha chuckled in his chest, and reached up for a sweet, loving kiss.

* * *

Steve jolted up from the bed. The dream was so… vivid and real. Her lips, Steve, you miss their touch. You crave their touch. The voice from the back of his mind told him, Don't you miss her?

Of course he did. Natasha was mesmerizing, how could anyone forget that angelic face? _And those lips..._

Heaving a sigh, he walked to the window of his new hiding place in Moscow and looked out of it. The sun just woke up from its deep sleep, stretching.

"Are you looking at the same sky as I do, Nat?" he muttered. Little did he know, he chose Moscow as his hiding place because he thought Natasha would. Except she wasn't. Steve had been looking for Natasha for roughly a month – he missed her joyful company as his partner (Or your future lover, that little voice remarked, if you have to gut to go after her.) and he needed her help.

Looking back into the dream he had earlier, he had everything he **_wanted_**. He had a _child_. He had _Natasha_. He had _Bucky_. He had a **_family_**. He wished he had a life like that.

He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and took a look at the time.

05:00, it read. Again, he woke up too early. It just seemed like those army habits wouldn't go away, or at least, not for now.

His mind went back to Natasha, almost without him realizing.

 _Where is she? Is she safe? Is she gonna help me? Is she mad at me for dragging Clint into this mess?_

He appeared to have many questions toward Natasha's whereabouts and all. However, no matter how hard he tried, just like how he tried to think of her the past few months, she seemed to be determined to stick in his mind until he saw her again.

 _Wait, aren't you Sharon's boyfriend now that you kissed her?_ That little voice asked.

 _Maybe, it's just uncertain. I mean, I did kiss her aunt. It doesn't make sense right?_ He questioned that sound. God, he was in some real big problems now. Not only had he had a fight with Tony (and definitely pissed Fury off), destroyed his new armor, caused his teammates to be in a jail in the middle of literally nowhere, gave away his shield to Tony, and he had kissed a girl for legitimately no reason and he did not know if he is her boyfriend, or not.

"Damn," he cursed, "What have I done?"

* * *

Sitting on the couch in his living room and staring at the sunset over Moscow, Steve pulled out his phone, and pulled out Natasha's number. He was not sure if the number still worked or not, but he decided to give it a shot.

"Hello?" that familiar female sound answered the phone on the other end.

"Natasha?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Natasha

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

NATASHA RAN OUT OF THE BATHROOM, ONLY WRAPPED IN A TOWEL WHEN HER PHONE RANG.

She hesitated on whether she should take it, considering that not many people knew of her phone number. _Except Steve._

 _Just stop thinking about him!_

 _It's not like I can control my thoughts!_

She shook off the inner battle inside her mind and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked carefully.

"Natasha?" there was a mixture of relieve and gladness when she heard his voice, something she missed the most apart her usual missions. _Damn, just stop thinking about him, Nat! You are not supposed to think like this!_

"Steve," she breathed out, her tensed body suddenly relaxed, "Where the hell are you? Are you ok?"

Many questions rushed out of her mouth before she could comprehend what she just said. _Shit, did I sound too concerned?_

"Yea I guess I am," he chuckled, his tone turned serious afterwards, "I need your help to break the guys out."

"What?" she couldn't quite believe what she had just heard. Shocked, she questioned him,

"You want to break the guys out of that goddamned prison in literally the middle of nowhere?"

"Yea," his voice was surprising calm and mocked her, "What? Does that surprise you?"

"First off, this idea is crazy and I don't even know where the hell you are. Second, I do not know where the prison is. Third, –" she was trying to reason with Steve although she knew her reasoning wouldn't stop him anyway ( _He'd proved that a few months ago, hadn't he? Shut up!_ ).

Her sentence was cut off by Steve, "Nat, the call should be traceable by now, can you just tell me where the hell you are?"

"Hong Kong," she answered, and paced around the bedroom. _What the hell do you think you are doing, Steve?_

"Alright, I'll come to meet you soon. I'm in Moscow," he told her quickly. There was a small silence before he added, "Just don't dump this phone just yet."

* * *

Natasha took in a deep breath and packed her stuff – she was glad she was a light packer – she never needed too much thing to carry along. Merely after 5 minutes, Natasha was all set and ready to head off to the airport.

She knew Steve would be in a big hurry if he was planning to save the guys. She threw her duffle bag across her shoulder and made her way to the garage. Stepping in her Corvette, it quickly roared to life. Natasha grinned as she recognized that familiar voice – it sounded just like Steve's motorcycle – how it would bark when he turned on the engine as they both ready for their carpool on every Friday, before the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., when they still had their missions full of laughter and easiness.

Her duffle bag was shoved to the passenger seat of the car while she drove out of the driveway. _Here I come, Stevie, I promised to be there for you._ Natasha remembered that time she had to pick Steve up from his run with Sam for their mission with the S.T.R.I.K.E. team.

 _Damn, his muscles, Nat, the sweat. It did make him look even hotter than usual – was that why you let him to get in the car? You never liked sweaty men. Hm, interesting._

Natasha was starting to be ( _obviously, like_ _ **duh**_ ) very, very tired of keep thinking of the past. It's not a good habit after all, dwelling too much in the past and never getting over it. Yet, her thoughts of Steve; their missions, their carpools, their picnics… never seemed to cease, ever since she had let him and Bucky leave the airport.

 _You made the right choice, Natasha_ , that teeny tiny voice reminded her, _choosing to be on the same side with Steve was the right choice._

 _But –_

The ringing of her cell broke the silence in the car, as well as her trains of thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Nat, where the hell are you?" _Now he was definitely worried._

"Woah, Rogers, you kissed your mother with that mouth?" she teased him while picking up an out-of-date joke that was once so recognizable to both of them, "You don't like this kind of talk, last I remembered."

Natasha heard a distant chuckle from the end of the line, "Funny, Romanoff, now you are mocking your ol' man too."

"Oh, you're mine now? Didn't notice," she could feel heat rushing upon her cheeks ( _damn, this guy certainly knew how to make the Black Widow_ _ **blush**_ ) and her heart skipped a beat when he said, ' ** _Your ol' man_** '. Again, she was mesmerized by his velvet like voice.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Nat," he sounded like he was choking when he forced out that dry, weary laugh. Then turned his tone to be more serious like and soft, "Where are you? I am so worried. I can't afford to lose you too."

Natasha swore to God she nearly fainted when she heard that.

"Jesus, Rogers, don't be so cheesy, I'm on my way to the airport," she told him, "I have a jet ready at the southeast corner of the airport, I'll meet you there. Garage 201."

With that, she hung up. She kind of felt sad about it, like, it's not really polite to do that but she wouldn't really care less. Not when he called himself ' ** _yours_** '.

She quietly giggled at the thought of Steve struggling to survive under her waves of attacks of teasing later on in the jet.

 _I guess it would be great to hear his laugh again. God, how much I've missed him._

* * *

Even though Natasha was the infamous Black Widow that the world both feared and loved as the same time, the road ahead of her and Steve was full of uncertainty. She and Steve might be struggling to catch up with the new age, and might have fallen and crashed on their journey resulting in scratched knees and sprained ankles. They might also have been looking for each other, with full efforts but resulted in nothing. But no matter how long it took them, they would always find their way back to each other's warm embrace and patch themselves up. Natasha knew, deep down, that the future was not clear and not set: the mess they were in now would never bring peace to them, might leave them with nasty scars, scaring them breathless and shitless. However, with Steve by her side, she knew would be able to make it. She had to. Or at least, try to, for Steve.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Steve

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

WHEN NATASHA ANSWERED THE PHONE JUST AFTER THE FIRST RING, HE KNEW IT WAS NOW OR NEVER.

 _Ask her out!_ The joyful voice at the back of his mind told him.

 _No! I need her help! I am so not asking her out until it's time, dammit!_

"Hello?" good Lord, he had missed her voice thus much. That sweet and flirtatious voice always dragged him to her ever spinning web; drew him closer, closer to her.

"Natasha?" he asked slowly with caution as he ignored the continuous chanting of the joyful voice, telling him to ask her out in the back of his mind. _It's so glad to hear your voice, Natty,_ he told himself, _I've been missing you._

"Steve," he heard her asking him, "Where the hell are you? Are you ok?"

He chuckled a bit, Natasha was always very concerned of his and Clint's well-being. Well, you can't blame her – they were her best friends.

"Yeah I guess I am," he told her. But much to his protest of continue to chit chat with her, his turned his tone to be more serious and requested her, "I need your help to break the guys out."

"What?" his inner thoughts laughed at her response, it was very hard to make the oh-so-great Black Widow to say the word _'What?'_. She was never surprised, at least, not on the outside.

"You want to break the guys out of that goddamned prison in literally the middle of nowhere?" she questioned him, _Thank you for your confidence in me, Nat._

"Yeah," Steve replied peacefully while taking looks at his newly cut fingernails like it was nothing, "What? Does that surprise you?" he enjoyed mocking her, always so much fun.

"First off, this idea is crazy and I don't even know where the hell you are. Second, I do not know where the prison is. Third, –" Steve already predicted this – she was trying to reason with him. And he knew Natasha understood that she could never successfully talk him out of this kind of thing.

So Steve cut her off in her middle of the sentence, _Oh she is so not gonna be happy about this._ He smartly changed the topic: "Nat, the call should be traceable by now, can you just tell me where the hell you are?"

"Hong Kong," he heard her reply. Well, it didn't really surprise him that she wasn't in Moscow anyway. Steve quickly grabbed his duffle bag and packed, then headed off to the motorcycle in the garage.

"Alright, I'll come to meet you soon. I'm in Moscow," he told her. Steve paused for a bit before adding, "Just don't dump this phone just yet."

* * *

After thanking that obviously-already-had-a-crush-on-him flight attendant who just gave him his coke, Steve closed his eyes and decided to clear his head.

The plane was not landing for a couple of hours so he could probably sleep all the way to Hong Kong. Unfortunately, life would never give you what you want.

"Sir, would you like to have another can of coke?" the flight attendant came again, offering him another can of coke while batting her eyelashes.

 _Please don't do this, you're making me sick._

"Man, how'd you get those abs?" the man sat beside him poked his abs with jealousy.

 _Now I understand why I really need Nat's help on getting lousy t-shirts._

"Oh my God, I think I just sprained my ankle, can you pick me up please?" asked a lady whom was then in his arms, clutching to his neck.

 _I really need to pee._

But being as gentleman as always, Steve, thanked the attendant and declined her offer; kindly requested the fat man to stop poking his abs and told him how to get those abs – "All you have to do is to get of your ass and work out, it's very simple."; and painfully denying his need for the toilet and picked up the lady and put her down in her seat.

 _I should have just tossed her on the seat._

* * *

Finally, the plane landed in Hong Kong. Steve sighed with relief, and put his hand to his forehead. _Phew._

15 minutes passed but he still hadn't seen Natasha. He started to worry – _Did she not check when will my plane landed? I thought I told her I will hop on the first plane available. Wait, I did tell her that, didn't I?_

Natasha was never late, even if she was allowed to be a little bit late – something Steve remembered remarkably well about her. There was once they were going on a mission with Clint and Tony, much to his surprise, Natasha was already on the quinjet when he arrived, 15 minutes early. He had asked her if she was ever late jokingly, but she shot him a serious look and told him she was always early, just like him. But when he thought a little deeper that night, he realized that he always arrived early was because of his army habits, but Natasha's… those habits of killing people silently, arriving early, always standing straight and hands back, never at ease while briefing, those all came from the Red Room. Even now probably a year or so after that mission, Steve still couldn't help but shiver whenever he thought of this.

Steve sometimes found her running laps in the Central Park at four in the morning. She was clearly panting, looking like she had been doing that for a couple of hours, but still hadn't had the idea of stopping. So he didn't stop her. Steve thought that Red Room memories, those couldn't fade as easily as they were carved into Natasha's head when they had trained her.

Another 5 minutes had passed as he snapped out of the memories, yet there were still no signs of Natasha. Steve decided to call her, just to check. _Oh, but we all know you are very worried about your crush, Steve. It's too obvious._

Natasha picked her phone up and said, "Hello?"

"Nat, where the hell are you?" he asked with a worried tone.

"Woah, Rogers, you kissed your mother with that mouth?" Natasha joked and left a witty remark, "You don't like this kind of talk, last I remembered."

Steve chuckled as the memory from the past was mentioned by Natasha, "Funny, Romanoff, now you are mocking your ol' man too." _Did I do that right?_

"Oh, you're mine now? Didn't notice," Natasha said. Steve could imagine her blushing at his poor pun. Those pink rushing up her cheeks, her biting lips while blushing… even though he had only seen her blush once under his stupid remark, his mind remembered every part of her blushing.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Nat," Steve told her as he unleashed a dry laugh. He didn't really find that funny at all then. He was worried. He asked her softly, "Where are you? I am so worried. I can't afford to lose you too."

That came from his heart. He had lost Peggy; he couldn't lose Natasha too. He had yet to confess his love for her.

"Jesus, Rogers, don't be so cheesy, I'm on my way to the airport," Natasha teased with a soft laugh, "I have a jet ready at the southeast corner of the airport, I'll meet you there. Garage 201."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Natasha

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

NATASHA PRACTICALLY FORGOT ABOUT THE SPEED LIMIT AS SHE DROVE OFF TO THE AIRPORT.

She was too excited that she was going to meet Steve, after all of those times. You can practically sense her happy mood from miles away.

 _I guess this is how girls feel when they meet their crushes. Plus, getting a plane ride with them._

Snapping her attention back to the road, Natasha pushed her Corvette to its limit – she needed to see Steve, and the faster, the better. It's not like she would receive a speed ticket. The Black Widow never received a speed ticket. People knew when to back off for their own safety.

* * *

Natasha parked her car in her personal garage in G 201, where Steve was standing next to her car and jet, mouth hanging open and totally in awe.

"You own these?!" he exclaimed in utter disbelief, "WOW!"

Natasha chucked at his reaction, "You should probably look at my balance in my bank account, then, Steve. The number is astonishing."

Steve stared at her blankly and was bewildered.

Natasha stepped forward and closed his mouth, "Your mouth is gonna catch flies if you keep leaving it open," she laughed again, "You are so cute when you are in awe."

She swore she just made the Captain America blush.

 _Look at those pink cheeks of his. So puffy. I want to squeeze them so hard. ***insert heart eyes emoji***_

"What are you waiting for?" she asked Steve, "As much as I hate to break this beautiful moment of you staring at my gorgeous jet and gazing it lovingly, but I thought we have pals to rescue."

* * *

The plane ride was pleasant, and different from what she expected it would be – Steve's furrowed brows; her harsh, hard voice warning Steve to not go with his plan; she thought they would be arguing.

And of course, this scenario proved once again, expectation was always different from reality. Instead of arguing, they laughed at each other's witty jokes; they joked about Steve's plane ride from Moscow to Hong Kong; they teased at each other's stupid actions. Quite different from what she expected it would be, but it was better than she had imagined.

"Arriving at destination in 30 minutes Agent Romanoff," the installed A.I. reminded Natasha and Steve in a polite manner.

"Stark?" Steve asked, arching one of his eyebrows.

Natasha tensed when he asked. She hadn't thought of the A.I. when she borrowed the plane, no stole the plane from one of Stark's garages in Germany when she fled. She was in a hurry. She knew if she didn't act fast enough, they would come to her, and torture her for answers of Steve's whereabouts. They knew somehow, (this part she didn't understand) that Natasha's siding with Tony was to spy for Steve, feeding Captain America information he needed and tipping him when they were about to strike.

In the end, they must've figured it out, that the Black Widow's allegiance was always with, and forever would be with Captain America. The one that warned them, the one that stole Team Cap's equipment from the base and gave them to Sharon Carter, the one that asked Sharon to kiss him for her behalf. He probably would never know that.

"Nat?" Steve called her again, this time, in a softer tone, "Are you alright?"

Natasha turned to face him, looking into those baby blue eyes again. They always made her lost in them. She was so captivated by them.

Shaking her head, "Yeah, I'm fine." She told him, "I'm sorry, I hadn't thought of the choice of plane when I fled," she lashed out a bitter smile, forcing the corners of her lips turn.

Steve looked at her softly and opened his arms, "C'mere."

Natasha didn't even hesitate, like she used to, and threw herself into his warm embrace. She sobbed silently, uncontrollable. She didn't intend to, but the tears that were forced to stay inside her eyes for so many years just decided to run out at the wrong moment. She hated to be seen as a weakling in front of anyone, especially Steve.

Much to her surprise, Steve rested his head above hers, and pressed a tender kiss on it. Her heart skipped a beat, and she clung on Steve's muscular body, holding tighter and tighter. She didn't want to ever let him go. Steve soothed her by stroking her back with gentle brushes. Murmuring words into her ears that she couldn't comprehend – she was too caught up on crying.

"Let 'em all out, Nat," he told her, as he kept stroking her back, "It's okay now. You're safe. You're with me now." Natasha felt his arms encircled her waist and squeezed harder as if telling her it was totally fine to cry in front of him, that he wouldn't care how fragile she was.

So she sobbed harder, opposite of what she would do normally. Natasha was shocked that she would be so open in front of Steve, showing him how fragile she actually was, behind those walls she had used years to build to protect herself. She was tired, so, so tired of holding them up and pretending that she was fine. Even in front of Clint. Somehow, the moment when Steve stepped into her life she started to feel the walls crumbling, one by one. He had torn them down. And finally, he had reached the Natasha that had been gone for so long, shielded by walls around the heart of Black Widow.

She knew they were close to the prison, but she wanted to stay in his embrace. She felt something she had never felt before – a sense of belonging, a sense of safety. But she knew he wouldn't feel the same way. Steve was just sympathizing her, like he would to any women. He was trying to be nice, and a gentleman.

But she needed his so much now. She didn't want to leave the small piece of safety she had just found. She guessed that she never thought she would ever have an emotional breakdown in front of anyone. But it's Steve. The Steve that knew her by heart and vice versa. She knew Steve was worried about her condition, she knew. But she had to be strong, for him. She had to prove that this breakdown, this one side of her, would only happen once. So that Steve wouldn't be worried. So that Steve would be happy to see her back to her normal self.

 _You know he wouldn't mind how fragile you are. He only wanted you to be you._ The little voice reminded her. _You know that, right?_

She sobbed even harder when her inner thoughts told her that he cared. She knew he cared, but she had been trying to push her feelings for him aside. She had been giving excuses for herself, to push him away.

 _Because he is too good for you. But you also know that he wouldn't care less of your past._

"It's alright for you to cry," Steve said, kissing her forehead as he cupped her chin, "What didn't kill us, made us stronger."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Steve

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

STEVE'S MOUTH WAS LEFT HANGING OPEN WHEN HE SAW THE JET THAT NATASHA OWNED.

It was beautifully decorated, white ceiling, leather seat, top-notch set-ups made him even shocked. He didn't realize that Natasha was **_that_** rich. Sure, he knew she must be very rich, considering she always travelled around when she had time, but owning a garage in Hong Kong and a jet? Not to mention there were newly polished cars, Ferrari, Audi, Lexus and Volkswagen… It's like she had those cars everywhere around the world. Steve secretly wondered if Natasha would be as rich as Tony was.

Roughly five minutes passed, and Steve was still looking at the jet with wide opened mouth. He didn't realize that he had held his pose so long until there a loud screech produced by tires rang in the garage. He instantly turned around, ready to fight. His whole body was tensed and his was in position.

A red head ducked out of the car.

He inhaled deeply.

There is no way that this is not Natasha.

Taken aback by her display of wealth in the garage, Steve asked Natasha, "You own these?! WOW!"

He heard her velvet like chuckle, then he heard her telling him, "You should probably look at the balance in my bank account, then, Steve. The number is astonishing."

So Steve did what he did best – he stared at her and let his mouth drop a little more.

Grinning, she stepped forward and close his mouth with one finger. Steve couldn't help but notice the lavender smell that lingered around her, she was like a goddess.

She then teased him, "Your mouth is gonna catch flies if you keep leaving it open."

A few seconds later, when Natasha finished laughing at his look, "You are so cute when you are in awe."

He blushed.

Natasha pursed her lips and looked at him, a little bit annoyed at the fact that he was staring at her again, "What are you waiting for? As much as I hate to break this beautiful moment of you staring at my gorgeous jet and gazing at it lovingly, I thought we had pals to rescue."

Steve swore that Natasha would be the death of him.

* * *

The plane ride was smooth, as Natasha and Steve joked about silly stuff that the other had done, somehow it felt like ages ago. Well, at least that would how he describe the atmosphere until –

"Arriving at destination in 30 minutes Agent Romanoff," an installed A.I. reminded Natasha. Steve was shocked for a second, not knowing where the voice popped up from. Then the voice triggered a memory of his – it sounded like Friday – now his understood. Natasha must've stolen the plane from Stark when she went away, and somewhat redecorated it.

Not meaning to judge, but out of his curiosity for confirmation of the developer of the jet, Steve arched one of his eyebrows and asked, "Stark?"

The moment he saw Natasha froze when she looked out of the window and started to pilot the plane, he knew that he was right.

"Nat?" Steve whispered, "Are you alright?"

Natasha faced him, her eyes were looking right into his soul as if she was searching for something that judging by her look, she didn't find. Natasha quickly dismissed him, waving her hands and told him: "Yeah, I'm fine."

A few second of awkward silence.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't thought of the choice of plane when I fled," Natasha was forcing out a smile, he knew it. She wanted to explain, but it seemed to him that she was lost of words. Steve knew Natasha wouldn't have much of a choice when she fled from Germany, she wouldn't want to take too many unnecessary risks.

Steve felt a rush of heat make its way to his eyes the moment he saw Natasha's eyes became sad, "C'mere."

Opening his arms and he wrapped her in his embrace. When he looked at her again, her face buried into his muscular chest, Steve had noticed something was different. Flashing back to a few minutes ago when Natasha looked at him, her fiery red hair was dyed into a darker shade; her bright shining green eyes, oh, her eyes seemed to be losing the aura they used to have; there were traces of eye bags under her big eyes – she must've tried to cover them with simple makeup, but no, they didn't escape Steve's notice.

Steve wondered if she was having nightmares again. He remembered a Friday after their first carpool around the city, when he heard a knock on his door at three in the morning. He picked up a small knife from under his pillow – an army habit of his, making sure that nobody would be able to hurt him even when he just woke up – and went out of the room. Natasha's small frame went straight into his arms, as if ignoring the fact that he was holding his knife. She sobbed and asked him if he could hold her, which they ended up cuddling on the couch for the next few hours. Steve never asked what happened, he believed that Natasha was free to keep her own secret from him, and it was also a noble act his mother taught him – never ever pry into a girl's privacy, no matter you like her or not, no matter you love her or not.

Not sure what to do, but Steve rested his head above hers, and pressed a soft kiss on it. Instead of jerking away, which he was expecting afterward, Natasha clung on Steve's waist and held tighter and tighter. Without hesitation and any second thoughts, Steve followed his women instincts – which wasn't much – he stroked her back with gentle brushes and murmured words into her ears.

"It's okay," he told her, "it's okay." He didn't feel his mouth going dry as he kept repeating the words.

"Let 'em all out, Nat," Steve whispered and kept on stroking her back, drawing smooth circles like he always did whenever she clung onto him like a Koala.

"It's okay now. You're safe. You're with me now."

Snaking his arms around her slender waist, Steve squeezed her waist and kept on muttering. He couldn't say it out loud –

 _I love you, Nat. I don't care what you think of yourself, but bear it in mind – I don't care who you were, I only care who you are now. None of your past matters to me, your crying and sufferings will be my only source of sadness. Everyone would break at some point, and it doesn't matter where you break, I'll just patch you up and shower you with kisses._

"It's alright for you to cry," Steve said, tilting her head to kiss her forehead and cup her chin, "What didn't kill us, made us stronger."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Natasha

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

"IT'S ALRIGHT FOR YOU TO CRY. WHAT DOESN'T KILL US, MAKES US STRONGER."

Those words echoed in her mind, again and again. She couldn't get enough of it. It reminded her so much of how many times she was beaten down, but she stood up anyway. Every time she rose from the ashes, she became stronger.

The rest of the flight was quiet then, nobody spoke. They continued their cuddling, enjoying each other's presence, savoring their tight embrace.

It wasn't until a good 15 minutes later, the A.I. decided to break their delicate moment of silence.

"15 minutes to destination, Agent Romanoff," she reminded her.

"Thank you," Natasha managed to cracked out those words. Her throat was dry and burning because of her big emotion trauma. Her eyes were all red and puffy.

She looked at Steve again, and he did the same. Steve jerked Natasha forward, and held her close to his side. He buried his head into her neck and itching her with his hot breaths.

It just seemed like the A.I. didn't know when to shut up, "Agent Romanoff, where should I pick you, Captain Rogers and other companies up afterwards?"

"Give us half an hour, F.R.I.D.A.Y., then we will leave from where we came."

* * *

The plan of attack was simple. They land, strike, take the armour and break the guys out. Natasha and Steve put on their comms and ran out of the jet as soon as it landed in the port.

"Hands in the air!" a man shouted from behind. Not even bothering to look back, Natasha took a knife from her bra and threw it at the man's knee.

"How'd you even do that?!" Steve asked her through the comm and was clearly impressed. Running to the other side of the door in another direction, she replied, "Shut up and knock those guys out before I kill them," obviously not wanting to make conversations while fighting.

That did the trick. Steve shut up immediately and ran into the control room, knocking man off one by one with incredible force.

"I'll break them out, you go grab the armor and suits," Steve ordered and rushed off to the cells.

 _One down, fifteen to go._

"I'm done with the guys, except for Wanda, might use a little help on that, Nat."

"Just a sec," Natasha yelled into the comm.

She hopped on to a man's back and shocked him with her Widow's Bites.

Piece of cake.

Swiping the card she'd gotten from the security she had knocked out earlier, she successfully entered the weapon's lab and said, "Steve, I'm clear. The whole prison is ours. I'll come as soon as I get those weapons out, might need some help on that. Let's exchange our positions."

"Sure," was his short and simple reply.

Natasha jogged her way to the cells as Steve opened the third door and let Sam out. Natasha pointed at the other door and motioned Steve to go that side for weapons, while he opened the door to Wanda.

Like a gentleman, as always.

Natasha was greeted by a pair of glassy, broken eyes of Wanda's when she got in.

"Wanda?" Natasha asked her in a soft voice, "It's Natasha, are you feeling alright?"

Wanda looked up with dreadful eyes, wasn't able to speak due to the electric choker around her neck. She pointed at it, her eyes pleading Natasha to take those off.

"Please," she managed to choke out a word.

 _How could they do this to her?_

Natasha asked herself as she carefully removed the choker.

* * *

Tears welled up in her eyes as she recalled those memories of her locked up in a cell, with different tools waited to torture her. She recalled every night when it was bedtime, the mistress of their room would handcuff her right hand to the bed board. She remembered when her best friend asked her to take care of her twins before she died, and it ended up H.Y.D.R.A. taken the twins away from her, Red Room killed Alexi, her beloved, in front of her.

Natasha ran away 3 times. The first time, she met Heather and Henrik by accident. She ended up spending a year with them before she disappeared without a notice. The second time, she met Peggy, who was on a hunt on her. She couldn't convince Natasha to leave with her but she had always held Natasha's respect. She was the only one, at that time, that understood her by heart. An American and Russian friendship that nobody knew and expected. The third time, she ran away with Alexi. She opened up to him. He loved her back. They visited places and her Godchildren.

Heather and Henrik had a pair of twins, Pietro and Wanda. They made Natasha their God mother but she never had much time to visit her them because if she was seen with the kids, they would be hunted too. They called her Добавить комментарий Nat, Auntie Nat, like how Lila and Cooper called her.

It was a peaceful day when they chose to visit the family that moved to Sokovia. Alexi and her, spent countless hours with the twins. Pietro and Wanda was so happy then, carefree. It was only matter of minutes later that the bomb flew in and exploded. She reacted quickly to able to shield the children and Alexi. But not Heather. Not Henrik. She held their bodies when she cried. When H.Y.D.R.A. and the Red Room broke in, when they not only took the twins away, also the lives of her beloved and best friends. The twins were never an enhanced, they were born mutants. This kind of situation was rare, but usually the mutants produced by two non-mutants were powerful.

Red Room rushed in and kicked Alexi on the ground. They shot him in the knee. His cries; the twins' cries; broke her heart, tore it apart. H.Y.D.R.A. came along, as well, with the Winter Soldier taking away the twins. Natasha remembered how she tried to reach them, how the kids cried for their Auntie Nat's help. But the great Black Widow, for once, tasted the feeling of helpless. No matter how far her arms stretched, no matter how loud she cried. Nobody answered, nobody reacted, nobody helped her.

 _They even planted false memories into Wanda and Pietro's mind. They took away their childhood and family. They took them away from me._

When they hurt Alexi, they cut her abdomen open in front of him. No painkillers. Just a beef knife they took from the kitchen. It wasn't even a normal operation. They cut her abdomen brutally. Blood was everywhere, hers mixing with Alexi's, Heather's and Henrik's. They made Alexi suffer for giving her love. And an unborn child that none of them ever knew that existed. Until that moment.

She never figured out why the Red Room would know of her body status. Nobody did.

Love. A child of her own. Her flesh. Something that she never knew until that very moment.

* * *

Fingers trembling, she clumsily untangled Wanda's choker. The moment Wanda was set free, she swung her arms around Natasha neck and buried her head into the crook of her neck. Wanda cried out loud, murmuring Russian.

"Помогите мне, помогите мне... Мама, сохранить мне пожалуйста... Papa, сохранить мне пожалуйста... Я теряю ум... _(_ _Help_ _me_ _,_ _help_ _me_ _..._ _Mama, save me please... Papa, save me please... I'm losing my mind...)_ " Wanda looked into Natasha's eyes, burning her soul with her desperation. Natasha could feel the pain Wanda experienced, carving right into her soul.

She could easily understand why Wanda mistook her as her mother. Heather got long and fiery red hair too, just like Natasha. Heather's red hair was so similar to Black Widow's. Their signature red hair, and their same height, always confused the twins – they looked too alike.

She smiled, weakly, as she thought of the days, when she was carefree. There wasn't much. But with Heather and Henrik, Peggy, and oh, Alexi and Steve, she found herself. She was carefree for a few years, then returned to her usual cold blood self later on.

"Спокойствие, малыша, спокойной. Мама здесь, мама здесь. Вы безопасной теперь ни один орган не будет никогда Вам больно снова. _(Calm, baby, calm. Mama's here, Mama's here. You are safe now, nobody will ever hurt you again.)_ " Natasha muttered, holding Wanda closer to her, while ignoring the stares. Wanda cried into her shoulders.

 _She sounded so helpless. So weak. So broken._

"What's she telling her?" she heard Scott whispered to Clint.

"She told her to be calm and…" she heard Clint took in a deep breath, and in utter disbelief, he said, "Mama's here."

The air went dead in matter of seconds and nobody spoke up.

"Мама? Мама? Мама, я скучаю по тебе так много. _(Mama? Mama? Mama, I miss you so much.)_ " said Wanda, crying up. Clinging on to her tighter. Not willing to let her go.

"Где Папа? Они его убить? _(Where is Papa? Did they kill him?)_ " Wanda asked her, her nails dug into Natasha's arms. Her eyes searched for answer desperately. _Where is Papa?!_ Her eyes seemed to be screaming those words aloud.

Natasha didn't know what to say.

"Папа здесь, малыша, Папа здесь. Папа и мама здесь, Ванда. Мы вместе еще раз. _(Papa is here, baby, Papa is here. Papa and Mama are here, Wanda. We are together again.)_ " a voice rose from behind and kissed Wanda's forehead.

 _Stevie to the rescue!_

Natasha was surprised, to be honest. She never knew he could speak Russian.

Wanda released Natasha almost immediately and held onto Steve, crying even harder. Natasha went from behind and held them both together and kissed Wanda's head lightly. Henrik somehow looked like Steve too, except for their body builds.

Natasha wondered if Wanda remembered those distant memories that H.Y.D.R.A. hid inside her mind 30 years ago. She couldn't quite believe that that day was 30 years ago. She never got to see the twins walk their first steps and say their first words like normal Godparents would. She never got to take them to their first day at school, or pick up candies at stores.

They killed Alexi, Heather and Henrik in a day. Just as they took them away.

She heard the guys shifted uncomfortably in the background and Wanda seemed to be a little tired. Her droopy eyes looked into their unfocused gaze and let out a yawn.

"Малыша, почему бы вам не перейти в режим ожидания на время? Папа будет перевозить вас к кровати. _(Baby, why don't you go to sleep for a while? Papa will carry you to bed.)_ " Natasha gently patted Wanda's head as she told her.

"She's out like a light," Steve whispered when Wanda slouched into his chest.

Natasha lashed out a small, bitter smile in return.

"Thank you," she cracked out, "I don't know what to do if you didn't show up in time." She looked at the sleeping Wanda Steve was carrying and said, "She had been through so much."

* * *

"Natasha?" Sam called from behind as they moved on to the jet.

Natasha turned and responded, "Yes?"

"Are you and Wanda, uh, related?" All of them set their eyes on her, waiting for her respond as she kept on stroking Wanda's hair like she once did with Heather's.

Natasha tilted her head up to look at him, she waited for a few moments before she said, "I was her Godmother."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ ** _I'L_** **L BE ON A TRIP TO GERMANY AND MY MUM WON'T LET ME BRING MY LAPTOP. SADLY, THERE WILL BE NO UPDATE FOR THE COMING 3 WEEKS. I'LL TRY MY BEST TO SEE IF I CAN FIND A COMPUTER IN THE HOTEL SO I CAN KEEP ON UPDATING AND ALL. BY THE WAY, REVIEWS ARE VERY WELCOMED. ;)**_

 _ **SEE YOU GUYS IN THREE WEEKS :)**_

 _ **Mona xoxo**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Steve

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OW_** _ **N ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs].**_

 _ **THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER**_

STEVE OPENED WANDA'S CELL, HE JUST COULDN'T BELIEVE IT.

Wanda was curled in a ball, hiding in a corner, with something like an –

"Electric choker, Cap. They gave her a fucking electric choker so she wouldn't break out," Clint said beside him, furious.

"Wanda? Can you come out, please?" Clint asked, approaching her slowing, not wanting to startle her. Instead, Wanda curled up even more, and said a string of Russian.

"Где мама? Я хочу мама. Что вы сделали с моим мама? Вы больно ее? Отойдите от меня. Вы плохой парень, мама сказала мне больно плохие парни. _(_ _Where_ _'_ _s Mama_ _?_ _I want Mama. What did you do to my Mama? Did you hurt her? Get away from me. You are a bad guy, Mama told me to hurt bad guys.)_ " Her eyes started to glowing red, and she stood up in an instant.

"Вы можете избежать мой вопрос! Вы плохой, плохой парень! _(You avoided my question! You are a bad, bad guy!)_ " Wanda yelled at Clint, waving her hands furiously and charged forward. Clint, who obviously understood what she said started to back off.

 _Of course he understands Russian, he is still one hell of a spy, right? By the way, didn't he and Natasha use to date each other?_

 _Oh shut up and let me concentrate on my work._

"Простой и девочка, легко. Я не повредить вашей маме. Я оставлю вас сейчас. (Easy, girl, easy. I didn't hurt your Mama. I'll leave you now.)" Clint told her gently, and left.

"Ванда? Мы свяжемся с кем вы знаете вам помочь, работают исправно? Она является вашимлучшим другом. (Wanda? We'll get someone you know to help you, alright? She is your best friend.)" Steve told her calmly, paying no heed to the surprised stares of his comrades.

 _Guess they didn't know I know how to speak Russian._

"I'm done with the guys, except for Wanda, might use a little help on that, Nat," he said while closing Wanda's cell again. It seemed to calm her down. Just by a little bit. Peeking into the little cat hole, Wanda's returned to the state when Steve arrived – curling into a ball, making no eye contacts. She was lost in her world. Her non-existent world that only lived in her mind.

"Just a sec," was Natasha's reply. She was clearly making her way to the armory, knocking people out in the process. In less than a minute, Natasha spoke, "Steve, I'm clear. The whole prison is ours. I'll come as soon as I get those weapons out, might need some help on that. Let's exchange our positions."

"Sure."

Being a gentleman as he always was, he opened the Wanda's cell for Natasha. She nodded at him with a small smile and went in. Natasha pointed at the other door and motioned Steve to go that side for armory.

Not wanting to pry into what they were talking about, Steve made his way into the armory with Sam. Steve's eyes scanned around the room, noticing bodies lying everywhere.

 _Natasha and I are so going to have a talk on this._

"Man, how are things with Natasha?" Sam asked casually, as if there was nothing wrong, "I see you two have gotten pretty close. After DC, I mean."

"There's nothing, Sam, nothing. We are still partners, in some ways, I hope she thinks the same," Steve replied, trying to cover up his uneasiness on the topic.

 _I don't want her to leave. But I don't exactly want her to stay._

"You sure? Cause I can tell you she probably thinks the other way," Sam said.

Sam pulled Steve into a halt, forcing Steve to look him in the eyes, "I know the whole Bucky thing must've gotten you pretty sad and all, but don't forget, you'll always have us by your side. I'm sure Natasha sees it the same way as I do, too."

Steve pursed his lips into a thin line, not sure what to say. As the past of how Bucky and Natasha always had his back came back in flashes, he knew, Sam was right. Bucky, his buddy since forever, died and came back alive after 70 years. Even though HYDRA brainwashed him and all, Bucky never could forget him. He still, till then, had his back no matter what.

Natasha.

Natasha was a completely different case.

They met back in 2012. They trusted and respected each other. They both served the world for the same purpose. They both are in the Avengers. They both somehow didn't know they were in love with each other.

Turning around, Sam made his way into the armory, "And Steve? Don't come in, I have a feeling Natasha will be needing you in Wanda's cell, I can handle the suits myself."

Hesitating, Steve checked his surroundings and asked, "You sure you'll be fine? I mean, that's a lot of stuff to carry. Maybe I'll get Scott or Clint to help you?"

"Nah, I'll be just fine. Besides, how hard could that be?" Sam said, sending Steve a little smirk.

 _If it was another way around, I'd still choose Natasha. At least she can send better smirks._

"Помогите мне, помогите мне... Мама, сохранить мне пожалуйста... Papa, сохранить мне пожалуйста... Я теряю ум... _(_ _Help_ _me_ _,_ _help_ _me_ _..._ _Mama, save me please... Papa, save me please... I'm losing my mind...)_ ".

Steve pulled himself stop as he heard those words.

 _It must be Wanda._

But what he didn't expect was Natasha answering her, "Спокойствие, малыша, спокойной. Мама здесь, мама здесь. Вы безопасной теперь ни один орган не будет никогда Вам больно снова. _(Calm, baby, calm. Mama's here, Mama's here. You are safe now, nobody will ever hurt you again.)_ "

He thought Natasha would only hold her close and tell her everything will be fine.

Because she was her best friend. They were inseparable in base.

But then, when he looked at both Natasha and Wanda, he found something he hadn't notice before.

The hurt in Natasha's eyes. Their somewhat look alike eye color. Even the way they moved were pretty much the same.

He hadn't seen Natasha looked so broken. The sorrow in her eyes, as if were telling Wanda she was sorry that she was late.

 _Are they really mother and daughter?_ The back of his mind was screaming.

But he knew they weren't.

Natasha would've worked a lot harder to get to Wanda if she was her mother.

Steve shouldn't pry into Natasha's privacy. He knew he shouldn't. But could he help it? No. Natasha had become such an important part of him that he could never ignore her needs. Or her sorrow, for that matter. He wanted to help her but he just didn't know how.

When Scott asked Clint what Natasha was telling Wanda, the air went dead. Steve was bewildered. He was pretty sure everyone was, well, maybe except Sam, who was kind of humming when he came in, standing next to Steve.

Steve gestured him to hand out the suits quietly, not disturbing Natasha and Wanda. Sam gave him a look, which he saw it as "What is going on?".

"Hush," he hissed, "Just give them their uniforms, except Wanda."

Sam understood that there was something serious going on between Natasha and Wanda, so he nodded ever so slightly and quickly handed Scott and Clint their suits.

Steve glared at the guys when he heard murmurs from the guys, speculating on what was the relationship between Natasha and Wanda. The great Black Widow and the newcomer Scarlet Witch.

"Мама? Мама? Мама, я скучаю по тебе так много. _(Mama? Mama? Mama, I miss you so much.)_ " Wanda asked Natasha again. His nails dug into the pole nearby. Wanda was like a little sister he never had. Natasha was like Peggy. He didn't want to see both of his best girls buried deep in their sorrows.

"Где Папа? Они его убить? _(Where is Papa? Did they kill him?)_ " Wanda asked her.

Steve knew, somehow, that this question would come up. Mama and then Papa. Typical.

So he got himself together as Natasha continued to stare at Wanda with uneasiness, "Папа здесь, малыша, Папа здесь. Папа и мамаздесь, Ванда. Мы вместе еще раз. _(_ _Papa_ _is_ _here_ _,_ _baby_ _,_ _Papa_ _is_ _here_ _._ _Papa and Mama are here, Wanda. We are together again.)_ "

Steve pressed a soft kiss on Wanda. Of course Steve loved Wanda. He loved her like a sister. He treated her like his sister. She had lost Pietro, she couldn't afford to lose anyone, anymore.

As he spoke, Wanda released Natasha clung onto Steve. He didn't know if it was out of his fatherly instincts, he wrapped his arms around her and drew smoothing circles on Wanda's back.

 _This is exactly what you did with Natasha. Except for the fact that you love Natasha like you loved with Peggy._

Wanda buried her head into Steve broad chest, staining his shirt with tears. He didn't expect Natasha coming from behind, though. She held them both together, tightly, and kissed Wanda's head lightly.

Like what a mother would do to her child.

They held onto each other for five solid minutes. The men were feeling uncomfortable, there muffled sounds coming from behind.

Wanda was yawning so he gave Natasha a look. She gently patted Wanda's head as she asked her, "Малыша, почему бы вам не перейти в режим ожидания на время? Папа будет перевозить вас к кровати. _(Baby, why don't you go to sleep for a while? Papa will carry you to bed.)_ "

Wanda muttered something under her breath that sounded like, "Убедитесьв том. _(Sure.)_ " then she her tensed body relaxed and lied on Steve.

"She's out like a light," he whispered.

Natasha lashed out a small, bitter smile in return.

"Thank you," she said drily, "I don't know what to do if you didn't show up in time."

Natasha swallowed and told Steve, "She had been through so much."

"Natasha?" Steve heard Sam called.

"Yes?"

"Are you and Wanda, uh, related?" Steve looked at her. Natasha didn't look up, and kept on stroking Wanda's hair. Her eyes flickered to Steve's for a brief moment before looking at Sam directly and spoke,

"I was her Godmother."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Natasha

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

THE PLANE RIDE BACK WAS NOT AS PLEASANT AS WHEN THEY CAME.

Natasha hated a plane ride full of awkwardness and silence, she always had. Wanda was stirring in her arms as she kept on stroking her hair. Steve was looking out of the window. Sam and Scott were chit chatting while Clint was piloting.

"Nat?" Steve asked, walking to her side. He looked into her eyes. Those eyes. Mesmerizing as usual and with a hint of somewhat sadness. She knew then, he was going to ask her about Wanda.

"I met Heather and Henrik in Germany, they were courting back then. It didn't take much time for me to become Heather's best friend. We were both red heads and with a sad past – Heather was brought up in an orphanage without her parents. Bullied and trained since 12, pretty much like me. Except I started training at 6," she was fighting back her tears, Natasha took in a deep breath and kept on: "Heather and I had grown close, but I had to leave. I wasn't supposed to stay in Germany for that long. I left without a note and then, swoosh I was gone." She cracked out a dry laugh, "Ironic, isn't it?"

"Nat, it's not your fault." He comforted, placing his hands on her shoulders.

No, it was never her fault when she first left. But the day they died, it was all on her. She should've known, she should've known that H.Y.D.R.A. and Red Room were tracking her and Alexi. She was a trained assassin, she had years and years of experience. She had been doing her job since 1932, the moment they recruited her when she was 6. Yet she failed. She had failed Heather, Henrik and Alexi. Did she have to fail Steve too?

"Did I fail you?" she asked, tilting her head up to look at Steve.

He seemed to be shocked by the question, "What? Why would you fail me? Nat, you've been a great friend, a wonderful teammate and a fabulous partner. Why would you think you've failed me?"

She looked up at him, "I didn't side with you when I should. I decided to side with Tony. Why aren't you mad at me? You should be!" She exclaimed.

"You have every right to be pissed at me, yet you didn't. You even called me for help, as if nothing had happened," Natasha scratched and shook her head. She couldn't quite comprehend why Steve wasn't mad.

 _Out of all people, I opposed him._

Of course she noticed that the hurt in his eyes, when she opposed him in the Sokovia Accords. He didn't say anything, but his big puppy eyes were staring into hers, as if asking, _"Why'd you do that?"_.

But she did notice the flicker of relief in his eyes when she let him and Bucky go. It didn't hit her until this moment, as she let herself sink into the memories of the past few months, that Steve was actually relieved to have Natasha siding him, **_finally_**.

Natasha tilted her head up to look at Steve, again, "Where is James, anyway?"

" _James_? That's what you call him?" He asked, searching for answers in her eyes. His piercing into hers, and there was a hint of... Confusion?

Natasha panicked. She did. She knew James. She knew the one behind the mask of winter soldier. But she never knew James was from his time. She never knew James was his best friend.

"Eh, yes, James," she stuttered.

 _How did he managed to make her stutter?_

"James," she said, clearing her throat.

"You knew him, didn't you?" He questioned, "Why didn't you tell me?" Steve stared at her with pain in his eyes, it was almost like he was feeling betrayed by her. He had told her that he would trust her with his life.

 _I wonder if he still would now._

"I didn't connect the dots. I didn't know you knew - **_know_** \- him," she answered, the façade of hers sliding back on.

"I thought I told you it's alright to be _honest_ with me," Steve said. He was searching for an answer. She knew it, she couldn't. There was too much red in her ledger. Too many secrets that she wished to be kept in the dark.

"But I can't, Steve. I can't," she whispered softly, knowing that Steve would hear her. _Enhanced hearing_ , he would've joked.

"Why? Why can't you just open up a little bit, just enough to let me in?" He urged.

"Why not?" She snapped.

Deep down, Natasha knew what it was - it was fear. She was afraid. The fear of he would be leaving after what she'd told him. The fear of losing him, along with the pain and agony - they would be **_unbearable_**. She didn't know what that feeling was when she didn't see him for months, but now it was clear to her - she was in love. In love with the one she shouldn't be.

 _"Have you fallen in love with the wrong person yet?"_ , She remembered this line.

 _From the Mortal Instruments_ , she remarked, _Jace said it._

She hadn't realized how much she could've relate to it until now. She had fallen in love with the wrong person. And it was Steve Rogers, America's Golden Boy. She shouldn't, but she had.

 _Is this what love feels like? Like butterflies in your stomach when he smiles, pain in your heart when he's sad, sigh of relief when he comes back safe from danger?_

She had fallen for Alexi, once, but it was too long ago. She couldn't recall those feelings, until that time when Steve told her she would trust him with his life and sassed her. It all just came back in flashes and... She could say it was... Glad? To know that she would actually be able to find love, to have love, to fall in love again. All that passion and love, even lust she had for Alexi, flushed through her body like an overwhelming tidal wave. Those feelings she had had for Alexi? Now it was all for Steve.

 _Reserved just for him._

There is nothing to fear, Natasha would've told herself a while back when she hadn't recognized her feelings toward Steve.

 _Except this time, the one who's tapping on your door is Steve._

* * *

She remembered she turned her back on Steve once she was done with their conversation. She could feel his eyes; bearing right into her back, hoping for answers from her. She recalled the pain in his eyes when she turned her back to leave. She felt the pain when she turned and her heart clenched.

But there was nothing she could do.

* * *

"Nat, how's you and lover boy?" Clint teased, slouching back to the pilot's seat, arms crossed.

"Don't," she warned him, "don't make me snap your neck and break Laura's heart. Even though she would understand why I did that."

"Ouch," Clint said, one hand pressing where his heart was, "that hurts Nat."

Natasha rolled her eyes and sat straight, "How long 'til we arrive your place?"

"Not long, princess, not long. Keep on talking with Steve and you'll find time passing real quick," Clint teased her again.

She smacked the back of his head as she stood up.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 ** _YAY I AM OFFICIALLY BACK FROM GERMANY! IT'S AN AMAZING COUNTRY AND FULL OF BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE - JUST A SMALL SHOUT OUT TO THE GERMAN READERS OUT THERE!_**

 ** _I KNOW THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER. I AM SO SORRY. I PROMISE I'LL TRY MY BEST TO FINISH TWO MORE CHAPTERS WITHIN THE WEEK AND POST THEM. I AM REALLY SORRY THAT THERE WEREN'T ANY UPDATES IN THE PAST THREE WEEKS. I PROMISE I'LL MAKE THEM UP FOR Y'ALL VERY LOVELY READERS ;)_**

 ** _Mona xoxo_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Steve

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

 ** _SONG INSPIRATIONS:_**

 ** _TREAT YOU BETTER – SHAWN MENDES (LOL KINDA RELAVANT I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I PUT IT HERE)_**

 ** _TOO GOOD –TROY SIVAN_**

 ** _ONE CALL AWAY – CHARLIE PUTH_**

 ** _DANGEROUSLY – CHARLIE PUTH_**

 ** _FADED – ALAN WALKER (IT'S JUST KINDA RELAVANT)_**

STEVE FOUND OUT THAT NATASHA SAYING SHE WAS INCAPABLE OF LOVING WAS A LIE.

She was very much capable of doing it. No, she was **_good_** at it. How she stroked Wanda's hair with such adoration. How she looked at Wanda just like how his Ma used to look at him. How she talked to Lila and Cooper, how her gaze would fix only to them when they laughed. How she would ask Clint to bring them presents.

 _She did this out of_ _ **pure love**_ _._

And he was staring at Natasha, again. At awe. He was surprised – to say at least, of how this woman would amaze him, even more than Peggy did. He loved her, that moment he decided to tell himself, _I love her._

 _I would never be tired of it_ , he told himself.

He wouldn't.

He couldn't.

This was too precious to be forgotten.

When people saw her as a monster, he hoped they would see her like he would. Treat her like he would. Support her like he would. Cheer for her like he would.

 _She has been mistreated for so long._

 _She deserves more._

 _He can treat her better._

"Cap?" Scott was patting on his shoulder. Steve removed his gaze from Natasha unwillingly, "Yes?"

"I think, uh, probably, you should go talk to her. The red head? Yeah, she seems to be very down." He said, scratching his head, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, I am not really in a position to say this."

Steve gave him a small smile and nodded. "You might be right, I'll go talk to her."

Steve **_swore_** he saw his new buddy Sam smirk at him when he said he would talk to Natasha. He **_swore_**.

 _Damn, Sam, good move._

 _Language!_

* * *

"Nat?" he asked, while walking towards her. He just wanted to talk with her. He wanted to know if she was doing alright.

She didn't look up when he called. Instead, she told him the story of how she met Wanda's parents, "I met Heather and Henrik in Germany, they were courting back then. It didn't take much time for me to become Heather's best friend. We were both red heads and with a sad past – Heather was brought up in an orphanage without her parents. Bullied and trained since 12, pretty much like me. Except I started training at 6. Heather and I had grown close, but I had to leave. I wasn't supposed to stay in Germany for that long. I left without a note and then, swoosh I was gone."

 _Well, I wasn't expecting this._

She was showing how much she trusted him. Judging by how shocked Clint looked when Natasha revealed she was Wanda's Godmother, he'd say Natasha hid some secrets deep, even Clint, whom was her best friend for years, didn't know.

Steve was glad Natasha was finally opening up to him.

But when his eyes gazed into hers, he saw immense sorrow. Her eyes, welling up tears. His heart clenched, he didn't want to see her sad. He never wanted her to be sad. It wasn't his intention.

Then he heard her choked out words, "Ironic, isn't it?"

"Nat, it's not your fault," Steve said softly, he wanted her to know, that what happened would never be her fault.

Something about Natasha – she always blamed herself for mistakes, even though they were small, even though it wasn't hers. Steve thought Natasha always put on too much pressure and expectations onto herself. He didn't know exactly why, but he would definitely say it was Red Room's fault.

She raised her head to look at him. As if studying him, a hint of puzzlement could be found in her emerald eyes, "Did I fail you?"

Steve was taken aback by her question for a second, "What? Why would you fail me? Nat, you've been a great friend, a wonderful teammate and a fabulous partner. Why would you think you've failed me?"

And he meant it, Natasha was the kind of friend –

 _Crush, Steve, crush._

 _Shut the fuck up, will you!_

 _LANGUAGE!_

Natasha was the **_perfect_** kind of friend, teammate and partner that everyone could **_ever_** ask for. Her passion for their work. Her courage. _Everything_ about her, literally, made him love her more.

Natasha exclaimed (which he was sure she wouldn't need to, she was blaming herself **_again_** ), "I didn't side with you when I should. I decided to side with Tony. Why aren't you mad at me? You should be! She swallowed and said again, "You have every right to be pissed at me, yet you didn't. You even called me for help, as if nothing had happened."

Steve laughed inside, was he saddened when Natasha opposed him? Yes, he would admit it. He was sad. But it didn't matter, because she sided with him when he needed her the most. And that was all he needed. He didn't care how many times she pissed him off at missions; he didn't care how many times she teased him as an old man; he just didn't care anymore. Natasha helped him when he needed her the most, and that was everything. That was enough. Steve was more than glad to have her back on his team.

There was a small moment of silence before she talked to him, "Where is James, anyway?"

" _James_?" did Natasha know Bucky was the Winter Soldier all along? If she did, why didn't she tell him? Why not? Steve remembered him telling her that she could trust her, "That's what you call him?"

"Eh, yes, James," she muttered, "James."

"You knew him, didn't you?"

Steve's mind was racing.

 _If she knew him, why didn't she tell me?_

 _She didn't want you to be scared, she didn't. She wanted to be your friend, dumbass._

 _And I sincerely hope that's the reason._

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked again. He wanted to know, for how long, she had known the truth.

"I didn't connect the dots. I didn't know you knew - know - him," Natasha told him, her voice cold. Steve sighed internally.

 _Her façade was back on._

"I thought I told you it's alright to be _honest_ with me," he told her, although he knew Natasha would tell him she couldn't, over and over.

"But I can't, Steve. I can't," she whispered.

"Why? Why can't you just open up a little bit, just enough to let me in?" Steve asked, his hands on his temples, massaging them.

 _Natasha could really be an ass sometimes._

 _L.A.N.G.U.A.G.E.!_

"Why not?" She retorted then turned her back on him, carefully placing Wanda's head on the seat. But not before softly placing her coat under her head and kissing her forehead. Steve heard Wanda hum contentedly and stir.

* * *

Steve sighed loudly.

"Damn man, what's up?" asked Sam, slapping his shoulder.

"Nothing," he brushed him off.

Steve really didn't want to talk about it.

He was hurt, to say at least, he wanted her to trust him, but didn't want to push her. He wanted her to trust him, but he didn't know how. Obviously talking to Sam, or Scott wouldn't help. Those dudes probably had horrible love lives (insert laughing and crying emoji).

 _Tony?_

 _Nah._

 _Clint?_

 _Sure, but he's talking to Nat now._

 _Wanda? Dude, she never dated anyone._

 _But she's a girl!_ The voice argued. _Try her!_

 _No!_

 _Laura? Maybe you guys are going to Clint place._

That did sound like a good idea.

But before he completely made up his mind, he heard Clint voice coming through the comm, "GUYS WE'RE THERE!"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **AND YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS I AM BACKKKKKKKKKKK!**_

 _ **Mona xoxo**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Natasha

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

 ** _SONG INSPIRATIONS:_**

 ** _SPARKS FLY – TAYLOR SWIFT (YES BABE YES ILYSM TAYLOR)_**

 ** _CRAZIER – TAYLOR SWIFT_**

 ** _TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME (FEAT. VICTORIA JUSTICE AND LEON THOMAS III) – VICTORIOUS CAST_**

 ** _BOOMBOX – LAURA MARANO_**

 ** _SHOWER – BECKY G_**

"AUNTIE NAT!"

Natasha was greeted by an overexcited Lila the moment she left the plane. She braced herself for Lila's "bear hug", as Laura liked to say.

"Daddy!" she yelled, "And OH MY GOD YOU BROUGHT UNCLE STEVE HERE TOO!"

Steve chuckled and stepped forward, "Huh, so somebody has been missing me, right?" He shuffled her hair as Lila hugged him even tighter. Natasha smiled at the scene, it seemed… domestic. Probably this was the closest thing Steve would ever get to a domestic life. Staying over in a farm house packed with kids of an assassin and former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Auntie Nat? I miss you too," a voice whispered behind her. Natasha grinned.

 _Cooper._

"Hey there, bud," Natasha greeted as she held him up, "have you and your sister been behaving well?"

"YES WE HAVE BEEN," Lila said, running towards them, smiling widely, "Uncle Steve thinks so too!"

She smirked at Steve, "Oh, really? And how do you think he knows that?"

Steve looked sheepishly at her and scratched his head, "Well, I have the best spy in the world as my partner, if I don't pick up some skills I'd be doomed."

Natasha looked at him with slightly dilated eyes and her signature smirk, "You do think I am one, huh? Well, I guess we'll see how much skills you've picked up."

She could practically see Steve's face turning pale and tried to hide his big frame behind Lila's to cover himself up when she turned her heels and walked into the farmhouse with Cooper.

* * *

Natasha turned the knob of the bedroom she usually stayed in, and she saw her spare pair of Widow's Bites, combat boots, books, cat suits all in the same place as it was the last time she visited. Her lips curled up a little. Just one bit. And there was a painting of her and the Barton's family, drawn by Lila. Lila always knew how much she appreciated those drawings.

Heaving, she hopped on to her bed and buried her head on the pillow.

 _Why does life have to be this compl—_

"Nat? You and Steve are sharing a room!" Laura yelled from downstairs.

"WHAT?!" she yelled, "I stay alone in my bedroom! Or Wanda would be good!"

"It's okay, I can sleep on the couch," she heard Steve muttered to Clint, "anyway, I won't be sleeping in the same bed with a woman, Clint, I can't."

 _The gentleman side showing again!_ The little voice said.

 _No, he's just trying to avoid to talk to me._

"No way, partner, you guys are stuck together. FACE THE REALITY," Clint shouted. She could use a **_small_** talk with Clint later.

 _Knock, knock._

"The door's open!" she said.

 _Must be Stevie!_

 _Please don't be._

 _Yes, it is!_

 _No, it isn't!_

 _YES, IT IS!_

 _NO, IT ISN'T!_

"Nat?" Steve's voice came up, "Are you fine? I mean, you look… damn, girl, what happened?"

"Hmm?"

When she looked herself up in the mirror, she saw her mascara ruined, lipstick half gone (speaking of, this kind of reminded her of Mulan when she wiped off half her makeup).

"Shit," she murmured.

"Language, Nat, language," Steve said as he walked up to her.

Natasha turned back, only to see Steve smiling slightly at her.

 _My heart is a puddle of water now_ _ **(insert heart eyes emoji)**_ _._

He walked closer to her, hands in his pocket.

 _Damn, that body._ The tiny voice whispered.

 _Shut up! I am no high school girl that drools over a random guy,_ she snapped back.

 _But he's no random guy, let's face it, IT IS STEVE ROGERS._

 _Shut up!_

"Are you feeling better?" Again, his baby blue puppy eyes looked right into her emerald ones. She could be lost in them for days without realizing the need for food.

 _Or water._

 _Or water,_ she agreed.

"Fine, I guess, um, thanks for asking," she said, turning herself to face the mirror.

"Here," he leaned closer, grabbing a tissue nearby. Carefully, and intending to wipe her mascara off. His brows furrowed, squeezed into a ball, and she meant it, literally, squeezed into a ball.

 ** _"_** ** _Why isn't it coming off?"_**

She threw her head back and laughed, looking him with adoration, "Oh, Steve, the mascara is waterproof, you can't wipe it off with tissue."

 _How can someone be so adorable?_ She asked the tiny voice in the back of her mind.

 _Oh, you're drooling!_

 _The Black Widow does not drool over a guy._

 _Whatever you say, Nat._

He mumbled something like an okay and continued, folding the tissue in half and went for her lips. Normally, she'd push the guy away from her with a knife to his neck or a locked and loaded gun pointed at his forehead, but again, Steve Rogers was never a normal guy.

He held the tissue over her lips and successfully wiped away the lipstick. She was sure she wouldn't feel a thing when he touched her, but the reality told her something different. Electricity ran through her veins like a horse without its leash with his one single touch. Sparks flying everywhere as he caressed her lips again with his thumb, removing all the blood red lipstick left behind. The walls she created around herself long ago, as if crashing and burning and crumbling and breaking down with his one single touch. She shouldn't. She knew, right from the start, when she first sort of felt something toward him in D.C. that it would be a bad idea. Her own bad idea. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Was that what love felt like? Perhaps so.

Steve pushed her back, his hands sliding down, stopping at the curve of her waist. He leaned in, as if lingering their touch, craving for another one. Her hands snaked around his torso, holding him even closer. Their hot breathes mixing with each other's. Their body longing for each other's touch. Their lips hanging mid-air with electricity running through each other's body by that delicate tension. But as usual, Clint just **_had to_** ruin a great moment.

"Guys, uh, dinner's ready!" he informed them while receiving Natasha's daggers from across the room (and Steve's annoyed sigh, **_again_** , and boy, he seemed to sigh a lot), "Just, no sex in the bedrooms, please. Kids are here, just downstairs," with that, he quickly shut the door.

Steve sighed and ran his hand through his blond locks, "Well, um, I guess—"

 _Screw all that fucking bullshit of how you are not worthy, Natasha, just fucking kiss him!_ The little voice encouraged.

 _For once, I actually agree with you. Fuck all that shit._

Natasha yanked his shirt forward and cupped his cheeks in a swift motion. Her eyes bearing into his with lust and passion she knew they shared. His eyes were only focusing on hers, he knew what she was doing. And Steve wasn't planning to shy away.

"You're not going anywhere, cowboy," she whispered.

And he smashed his lips onto hers.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Steve

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

 ** _SONG INSPIRATIONS:_**

 ** _SPARKS FLY – TAYLOR SWIFT_**

 ** _NEW OBSESSION – FRANKIE_**

 ** _MINE – PHEOBE RYAN_**

 ** _SOMEONE LIKE YOU – THE GIRL AND THE DREAMCATCHER_**

 ** _MAKE YOU STAY – THE GIRL AND THE DREAMCATCHER_**

IT WAS LIKE THE WHOLE UNIVERSE EXPLODED WHEN HE SMASHED HIS LIPS ONTO HER, WORLDS CRASHING AND BURNING AND COLLIDING.

Her lips tasted like strawberry with a hint of mint, just like the way she had when he first locked his lips with hers during their "run" from S.H.I.E.L.D. Her lips soft as velvet, just how he remembered them, soft like marshmallows and warm like a newly ironed shirt. His hands slid down from her cheeks to her waist, pulling her closer and closer to him. Her hands cupping his cheeks were gentle and tender, yet burning like wildfire, setting every inch of his body on fire and kept on spreading. Her hands reached into his blond locks as she stood on her tip toes. She tangled his hair in her hands.

He leaned in, savoring each moment of the kiss. He could feel her nails digging into his scalp as she deepened the kiss. Natasha pressed her body against his, and it was like the world was on fire – everything seemed so right and bright now, burning in fiery red, the kind he likes – the fiery red of Natasha's hair.

 _I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._

They both ran out of breath, eventually, his blue orbs meeting her emerald ones, just as before, he was so captivated – how the color would change into different shades of green each time he looked into them; how the depth of her eyes would always make him get lost in them; how the emotions were buried deep in those delicate eyes. It was impossible to not fall in love with those eyes.

 _Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._

They stood in silence, enjoying their embrace, her head buried in his chest. His on top of hers, inhaling her scent – mixed lavender, this time. He was so captivated by her beauty, he almost forgot to breathe. He held his breath, in awe of the beauty of the woman stood in front of him. not able to comprehend what he had done in his life to deserve her (and obviously knowing if he told her that, she wouldn't agree).

 _I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

Neither Steve nor Natasha dared to move until they heard Laura yelling from downstairs, "Dinner's ready, peeps! Get down for food!"

Natasha tilted her head up and gave him a small smile. The one he loved so much. The smile that was only reserved for him. He slowly reached down to her hand, and intertwined their fingers. Natasha tensed at first, probably because she never experienced something quite like this, he figured. So he brought her hand to his mouth for a gentle kiss. Then his other hand tilted her chin upward so he could give her a small kiss on the lips.

Natasha bit her lower lip and looked up, her lips curved and formed her signature smirk, "What are you waiting for, old man?"

* * *

Steve and Natasha entered the dining room moments later, fingers laced. Obviously Laura noticed, nudging Clint to look at their direction. Natasha chuckled when she saw the wide-eyed look from Clint and she poked Steve's side with her free hand, "See that look?" she whispered, "I have been waiting for it so long."

Steve grinned at the sight and muttered back, "And for the first time, Tony was right about one thing," Natasha sent him a questioned look, "What was he right about?"

He chuckled and answered, "Rhodes told Maria, who told Sam, who told Wanda, who told Vision, who told me that Tony was betting against Rhodes if we would get together. Tony would be over the moon when he knew he won the bet."

Natasha snickered with disgust, "Nope, we are definitely hiding this from Tony, then," her green eyes pierced into his, and told him, "We are not telling Tony about our relationship, Steve. Not ever."

 _Give me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go wild. Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around._

"Your eyes haunt me," he suddenly said, "It's like if I said we're telling Tony about us they would haunt me in my dreams,"

Natasha raised an eyebrow, "Good that we make it clear then," she put her hand on his arm and standing on her tiptoes, she reached his ear, "I like the way you talk about my eyes, though."

Someone cleared his throat at the end of the table, "Are you guys done with those lovey-dovey eyes yet? I mean – OUCH!" Sam yelled when Wanda stomped on his foot, "Give them some goddamn privacy, bird brain," she hissed. He was about to argue on the whole "bird brain" comment as Wanda's red magic flew out and efficiently shut his mouth.

Steve gave Wanda a thumbs up and a grateful smile, which she returned with a slight one and a nod. He pulled out the chair for Natasha before he did for himself. Sitting down, his voice booming around the room with enthusiasm as he said, "Let's have our dinner before everything is cold as ice! And y'all owe me a one nice meal considering me and Natasha never got the time to sit down and have a proper meal when on our way."

Clint snorted, "Sure you do, you two were too busy sucking each other's face."

Laura spilled her cup of tea on Clint's head the moment she saw Natasha's death glare.

* * *

After dinner, the kids (and Clint) were particularly excited when they saw Natasha and Steve lacing their fingers together. They were clapping their hands and jumping up and down, asking Laura for their prize.

"What did you do?" Steve had asked.

"Sh… just don't, just don't," Natasha shushed him, shaking her head.

"We're just betting on your love lives, Lila, Cooper and I against Laura. We said you guys would get together, she said you wouldn't. Now we've won and we get our prize, simple logic." Clint said, shrugging off Laura's glare.

They held their hands out, "Prize please."

Laura gave Cooper and Lila a bag of candy, and Clint a kick in his stomach.

"LAURA!"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **I AM REALLY SORRY THAT I AM LATE FOR MY UPDATE FOR THE PAST WEEK. ANYWAY, THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT! I'M TRYING TO FAST FORWARD THE STORY FOR A BIT. IT'S KINDA SLOW, YA KNOW?**_

 _ **AND I NEED YOUR COMMENTS ON WHETHER I SHOULD KEEP AT THIS PACE, OR THE ORIGINAL ONE!**_

 _ **THANKS!**_

 _ **Mona xoxo**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Natasha

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

 ** _SONG INSPIRATIONS:_**

 ** _WILDEST DREAMS – TAYLOR SWIFT_**

 ** _MINE – TAYLOR SWIFT_**

 ** _SCARED OF HAPPY – FIFTH HARMONY (I LOVE 5H SO MUCH)_**

 ** _LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO – ELLIE GOULDING_**

 ** _MAKE YOU STAY – THE GIRL AND THE DREAMCATCHER_**

 ** _YEAH BOY – KELSEA BALLERINI_**

IT WAS LATE AT NIGHT. AND THE FARMHOUSE WAS UNUSUALLY QUIET, WITHOUT THE KIDS RUNNING AROUND.

Natasha was tossing on her bed, not able to sleep. She couldn't tell why – usually it would be because of she was scared of the nightmares that would haunt her in her dreams, but this time, it wasn't the same.

Maybe it was because of the kiss that Steve and she shared.

Perhaps it was because she felt like she had the purpose of living again when Steve looked at her the way nobody did, not even Alexi.

Possibly it was because the way Steve smile would light her world up. And she was afraid of it. How her romance with Alexi ended was sending her shivers, although it was hot in summer.

 _Usually fearless, why am I scared of happy?_

She simply couldn't find out a proper reason. Therefore, out of habit, she went downstairs for a cup of orange juice.

Rubbing her eyes, she slipped her feet into her comfy Black Widow themed slippers which Lila and Cooper gave her for her latest Christmas gift.

She walked down the stairs slowly, carefully not waking anyone up. She heard all of their shallow breathings, indicating they were in their peaceful sleep.

Wanda's room's was open and she entered without a sound. Her covers were on the floor and she smiled.

 _Just like Heather who kicked her blankets away when she slept._

She pulled the sheets up to Wanda's chin and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, causing her to purr weakly.

* * *

Natasha kept on walking downstairs and entered the now empty kitchen. She walked to the door and opened it for fresh air. She breathed in the air, mixed with the freshness of grass and the saltiness of the sea. She reopened her eyes and scanned the area.

Only she found an unexpected guest sitting in the front yard, right between the sea and the forest, holding up a cup of orange juice in his right hand, staring into the sky. She wondered what was so interesting. So she looked up too, shocked to see the sky was painted over by a dark shade of blue, dotted with shiny silvery dots. It was almost like the whole galaxy was presented in front of her.

 _How come I never realized how beautiful the night could be?_

Silently, she approached him. Her hand tapped on his shoulder. His eyes flicked to meet hers immediately, his body tensed for a moment before holding up a hand to help her sit on the ground with him.

"Steve?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Why are you here?"

"I can't sleep," he stated plainly. Steve held up his orange juice, "Want some? I heard it helps people sleep."

She accepted the juice and drank it all, "You're supposed to save me some, Nat," he whined, "Now I have to go inside and get some more."

 _I'm trying to keep it cool, but you're making it hard. I'm wishing your arms are wrapping me uptight._

Natasha sent him her smirk as she captured his eyes.

 _His eyes seemed to sparkle in the darkness, like a beacon,_ she thought.

Steve wrapped his arms around her as a breeze whooshed by, as if afraid she would be cold – she only wore a Captain America t-shirt.

"Hey, it's me!" Steve exclaimed, "I wike it!"

"Grow up, Steve," she scolded him slightly, punching his arm.

She rested her head on his broad shoulder, inhaling the manly scent of his, calming herself down. Her eyes closed, and she figured she should finally lose up a bit, open up a bit. She snuggled closer, "Can we go to my room and cuddle?"

He nodded, his blond locks shone under the stars. She reached up, ran her fingers through his hair, and muttered to him a line from a song, " _You make a rebel out of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine_ ," and leaned in for one kiss.

He kissed back, forceful yet gentle. How to best put this…? It was like water, smooth, peaceful but strong at the same time. It was like volcano exploding each time he kissed her. She savored each moment like how she kept her precious childhood next to her heart.

They broke off, gasping for air. He looked at her differently, she couldn't quite grasp what it meant. But all Natasha could decipher was, love. Love. Love. Love. Oh, love.

 _Every time you look at me it's like the first time._

Steve stood up and leaned against the door frame, "You coming?"

He's so tall, as handsome as hell.

She snapped out of her thoughts and jogged to catch up with him. And slipped her hand in his. His boiling hot fingers laced with her cold, icy ones.

"Jesus, Nat, what is wrong with your fingers," he muttered. Steve pulled her hands into his and rubbed them quickly, blowing hot air into them. She could feel her fingers warming up, and she hoped she could say the same for her shivering body.

"There," he announced proudly, "all better."

He frowned when he noticed her shuddering, and pulled her into him.

Shaking her head, she slid her fingers and intertwined with his. He held her hand and led her up to her room.

* * *

"Nat, stop fussing," Steve complained as she cuddled closer and fixed her sleeping position again.

Natasha ignored him, again. She snuggled and cuddled closer and closer. She wrapped her slim and long legs around his torso, her slender hands around his neck, just like a snake nuzzle for more warmth.

"'m cold," she murmured, and her head nuzzled into his crook of his neck.

 _We could be, we could be anything tonight, just tell me what you like. Can't you see, we could be something if we tried, just tell me how to make you mine._

Steve gave in a chuckled, probably enjoying the attention he was receiving from Natasha. He teased her, "Are you gonna be a cute, little kola and hold on to its tree?"

She let a sound, which he presumed was a yes.

Natasha was too tired to make one more sound and fell into a slumber sleep, something she hadn't had for many, many years.

Her breath shallowing and her eyes closed.

* * *

Something tickled her neck as she woke up, she tensed, acknowledging something – someone – was breathing into her neck.

Then flashback from last night came in. Natasha almost relaxed in a second and laid her head onto Steve's broad, wide chest. She looked up at the clock, it showed 08:30. Wow, they must be really tired.

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do._ The song played softly from downstairs.

She made a happy sigh and drifted into another peaceful sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Steve

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

 ** _SONG INSPIRATIONS:_**

 ** _MIRROR – JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE_**

 ** _WE BELONG – REBEL WILSON & ADAM DEVINE_**

 ** _ENCHANTED – TAYLOR SWIFT_**

 ** _SONG 2 YOU (FEAT. LEON THOMAS III & VICTORIA JUSTICE) – VICTORIOUS CAST_**

 ** _THINKING OUT LOUD – ED SHEERAN (I LOVE YOU TOO, ED)_**

 ** _HEART BY HEART – DEMI LOVATO_**

STEVE STIFLED A YAWN AS HE TIGHTENED HIS GRIP ON NATASHA, TUCKING HER SAFELY TO HIM… WAIT, WHAT?

He looked down, and found his arms snaked around Natasha's slim waist. Her face buried in his chest. Her breath itching his skin, burning as if she was marking him.

Steve broke out a smile. His right hand somehow wound up in her hair, combing it with his long fingers. He enjoyed watching her sleep, he decided. For once, Natasha didn't look tired. She looked peaceful.

Naturally, he reached for his phone to check the time. 09:00. He didn't know Natasha had woken up a while ago, checked the same phone and had the same thoughts.

 _And I can't help but notice you reflect in this heart of mine._

 _Laura must've left the radio turned on_ , he thought.

 _We belong to the light; we belong to the thunder; we belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under. Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better. We belong, we belong, we belong together._

More music pushed through the door, and flowed straight into his ears. He closed his eyes, thinking how he had first met Natasha.

 _Someone comes into your world, suddenly your world has changed forever._

* * *

It would just be a rather peaceful day, he told himself before leaving the quinjet.

Obviously he was wrong.

There Natasha stood, her fiery signature red hair, red like lava, flowed down from the volcano to her shoulder.

 _My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again. These are the words I held back, as I was leaving too soon: I was enchanted to meet you._

* * *

Then after the battle of New York they brushed past each other a few times at S.H.I.E.L.D. H.Q.

It wasn't much at first, until he found himself drawn to her, in a way he had never felt before. Steve was almost afraid of what it would bring.

 _When I'm without you, I'm something weak._

It wasn't right, he had told himself repeatedly. But it just didn't seem to work. His thoughts lingered on her, sometimes he would think he was crazy, head over heels for a woman he barely knew.

 _When you're one with the one you were meant to find, everything falls in place, all the stars align. When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul, don't let go. Someone comes into your life, it's like they've been in your life forever._

* * *

Somehow Fury **_had_** to assign them as partners. Steve didn't know why, and probably didn't want to know why. Fury had a weird mind, maybe he had "shipped" (as Clint would say) him and Natasha since the beginning, and this pairing was just to speed things up.

 _I don't know what you been used to, never been with a girl like you. But, I can give you a love that's true to your heart, not material things._

But that day when he carried her out of the camp bridal style and walked all the way to Sam's place, which was miles and miles away, he was sure his heart was racing. When she batted her eyelashes open, staring right into him, he swore he would've melted right in front of her.

On their way, she was scared when the dark came out of nowhere. Her tiny hands gripped on his, tightly. Her fingers curled around his tender ones. Tender, despite the fact that he had been a soldier for his whole life.

 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe it's just a touch of a hand. Oh me I fall in love with you every single day, and I just wanna tell you I am._

* * *

"Steve?" Natasha's voice pulled him out of his trains of thoughts.

She was smiling softly at him, lips curled into a perfect "u".

 _Her smile is something I live for,_ he told the back of his mind, _I can't be more in love._

"Hm?" he replied, popping his left arm up, resting his hand on his left hand, so he could face her.

"Remember last night?" she asked quietly. Steve nodded, "Why would I ever forget it?" he told her gently, "It's too special to be thrown away."

"Can we do that sometime later?" she requested, her eyes lingering for answer.

 _So honey now, take me into your loving arms; kiss me under the light of a thousand stars; place your head on my beating heart. Maybe we found love right where we are._

 _The night fascinates her,_ Steve thought. He kept on studying her, almost forgot that he had an answer to give.

"Yes, Nat, sure," he said, and leaned in to press a soft kiss on her forehead. It was almost a habit now.

* * *

They didn't talk for a while, "Nat, do you think the Bartons have to move to somewhere else to not be discovered by the US government?"

He could tell she wasn't prepared for this question.

Her fingers stopped playing with his shirt, stopped tracing patterns on his wide chest. Her head snapped up, her eyes widened in fear.

"I didn't think of that Steve, thank you for reminding me," she said, "I think they will have to leave now that you mentioned it."

Steve held her tight to him.

"But they're gonna be fine, that's something I'm sure off," she kept on, ignoring his nervousness, "We can always stay and help them."

He mumbled a response before hearing footsteps paddling up the stairs, making their way to their — no, Natasha's bedroom.

"Incoming," he whispered into her ear, which she replied with a playful punch in his arm. Steve chuckled as Natasha hushed him, motioning him to pretend to be asleep so the kids could enjoy hopping on the bed to disturb their sleep.

Steve grinned like a silly boy internally, Natasha brought something he never imagined him to have to his life – love, another level of love.

 _You are the one thing, one thing, I'm living for._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Natasha

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

 ** _SONG INSPIRATIONS:_**

 ** _BEATING HEART – ELLIE GOULDING_**

 ** _STILL FALLING FOR YOU – ELLIE GOULDING_**

 ** _DON'T WANNA DANCE ALONE – FIFTH HARMONY_**

 ** _INTO YOU – ARIANA GRANDE_**

 ** _LOVE ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT – KELSEA BALLERINI_**

"INCOMING!" STEVE BREATHED INTO THE CROOK OF HER NECK, TICKLING HER.

She muffled her whole-hearted laugh under the mattress, something she thought she wouldn't be capable of doing in a long time.

"Auntie Nat! I see you!" Lila screamed as she burst through the door, "And you too, Uncle Steve!"

She hopped on to them in a swift motion and tackled Steve down as he tried to get up. She pushed him back down and commanded them, "Kiss!"

"What?" Natasha was sure that Steve could barely comprehend what Lila just asked them to do – after all, he was from the 40s – don't blame him for being shy.

 _I know everybody wants you, that ain't no secret. Hey baby what's your status? And tell me are you trynna keep it? Well, they can all back off, 'cause I know what I want._

* * *

When they finally got Lila off the bed and kissed in front of her so she could be pleased and stopped bouncing on the bed like those two were the mattress, it was already 10:00.

 _Damn, that kid is seriously energetic even though it's only 10:00am._

"Morning, Nat," Wanda greeted without looking up, mouth full of food, too preoccupied with her bowl of cereal, wait, was she competing with Cooper on who would finish their breakfast faster? Natasha pointed at those two for Steve to see, receiving Steve's confused look.

"They are competing on who would finish their cereals first," she told him. Steve pulled a face and turned away, hugging Sam who just came back from his jog with Clint… and Scott. Both Sam and Clint were doing just fine, already accustomed to the normal 20 miles' run, but Scott… he really needed some intense training.

He was breathing like a cow, something Steve and her wouldn't do after three good hours of combat sessions? Those two usually spent hours just trying to tackle each other down, unsuccessfully. Talk about a healthy life.

 _Wanna hear your beating heart tonight before the bleeding sun comes alive. I want to make the best of what is left, hold tight and hear my beating heart one last time before daylight._

As usual, Laura liked to turn on the radio when it was breakfast.

Her heart fluttered when Steve encouraged Cooper to ask Wanda to dance with him, he was really something special. She smiled softly at the scene when Cooper blushed and asked Wanda to dance with him. Wanda burst into a fist of giggles and said yes. Natasha really wanted to tease Cooper on his lack of self-esteem but decided it was best not to ruin his moment.

"May I have this dance?" Steve asked out of nowhere, held her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles as she replied, "Yes, you may."

So there they were, like a happy family, twirling around the kitchen with Lila clapping her hands like she got a surprise from her parents, and Cooper, Wanda, Steve, Natasha, Clint and Laura danced like it was the end of the day. Obviously, Sam and Scott had to be the jokers of the day and ran around like kids, hopping up and down as they saw the "grown-ups" dancing like pros.

Steve twirled Natasha around as she stood on her tiptoes. Steve once told her he couldn't dance, and she responded enthusiastically, maybe too enthusiastically, now that she thought back, that she would take it as her responsibility.

* * *

"It would be a huge honor for a ballerina to teach Captain America to dance like a pro," she answered.

So they danced every Friday, usually when they were out in parks during their weekly carpools. Steve would stumble on her from time to time, then it gradually decreased, 'till he didn't.

Natasha was still very much proud of herself when she successfully taught him how to dance some part of the Swan Lake with her.

* * *

He held her up, by her waist, and spun himself around and she posed. Natasha laughed when Steve got her back down. Then, holding on to him tight, she did a few tricks with him spinning her around while her legs were left hanging in the air freely.

 _We've had our share of mistakes but all your flaws and scars are mine. Still falling for you._

Ellie Goulding's song was playing on the radio again. She decided she would pay a visit to the music store sometime later, when everything's over and buy herself an Ellie Goulding album. Or maybe a Taylor Swift's, she remembered Laura once told her, "It doesn't matter if you like her or not, there must be one Taylor Swift song is the definition of your love life."

 _If you come in close, then I won't say no, baby, all I want is you. If you move too slow, then you'll never know all the things that we could do._

* * *

Time passed much quicker than they thought it did. Steve was dragged out of the house, along with the others by the kids. Laura and Natasha were like mothers and sat in chairs outdoor and watched them play.

Her phone was playing music. She probably didn't notice she clicked the play button, but she kept it on.

 _I'm so into you, I can barely breathe and all I wanna do is to fall in deep. But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line, hey yeah, so name a game to play, and I'll roll a dice._

"Do you love him?" Laura asked promptly.

"Huh?" she returned her gaze from Steve to Laura, "Pardon?"

Laura chuckled, "I said, do you love him?"

The words flew out of her mouth before she could realize, "Yea."

"Damn, girl, he really got into you, doesn't he?" she said, smirking.

"Uh, don't even get it started," Natasha said, "but there is something that Steve brought up earlier this morning that I think you and Clint have to talk about."

Natasha composed herself before looking into Laura's eyes and continued, "He thought you might need to leave here, or else, who knows? Tony might get here with a goddamned warrant to do whatever he wants, even though he doesn't have the guts."

Laura bit her lower lip and nodded, "Make sense, but this house… so much memories, I don't think I can let it go."

"Well, you can always keep it as a safe house, or whatsoever," she suggested.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **DDSJLFDGHLVJKBSDFJKSDFJBDJSDFHLKNSDFKJSDLF THANK YOU FOR 10K VIEWS!**_

 _ **Mona xoxo**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Steve

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

 ** _SONG INSPIRATIONS:_**

 ** _STRINGS – SHAWN MENDES_**

 ** _I KNOW PLACES – TAYLOR SWIFT_**

"UNCLE STEVE, COME CATCH ME!" LILA SCREAMED ACROSS THE YARD.

She turned around, only to be picked up by Steve, lifted her high up. Lila clapped her hands joyously and laughed, "This is SO MUCH FUN!"

Steve was staring off into distance where Natasha and Laura were and was slightly worried.

"Lila, sweetheart, can you do me a favor?" Steve asked gently, "Go to your Auntie Nat and call her to come here, will ya?"

Lila nodded happily and mumbled something like, "Romanogers. Dad was right." And sprinted off like a cheetah, yelling on her way, "AUNITE NAT, UNCLE STEVE IS LOOKING FOR YA!"

Steve sighed.

Let's hope and Nat can survive another day in this farm house.

* * *

Time flew past as they had already spent yet another week in Clint's farm house. Clint's family decided to move to somewhere new to live, safe from Tony and the Accords. Wanda knew more about her past through Natasha. Clint and Scott had deeper talks in raising kids. Laura, Natasha and the kids had more quality time together. Natasha and Steve made their habit of star gazing in the yard at midnight as a ritual and often got teased by the others for being love sick. Sam and Steve continued their morning routine without Scott and everything seemed to go well.

That was until, someone knocked on the door.

"Quick!" Natasha hushed, motioning Clint, Laura, Scott and the kids to stay in the garage, so if they had to go on the run, the jet would be ready to leave. She took out a few throwing knife from her bra (Steve swore he didn't know that his girlfriend actually had KNIVES in her bra); Sam grabbed a chair and was ready to fight; Wanda's eyes were sparking the dangerous shade of red. But Steve, he went to look for his shield and found nothing. His eyes flashed passed a hint of sadness, then composed himself to open the door.

"Damn, Cap, I thought we were pals," a familiar voice rang through their ears, "how are you, hm?"

Wanda laughed and went to him, "Oh Fury, what a pleasant surprise," she laughed dryly, "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," he replied with a laugh, "I heard the boys got into trouble again so I have to go save their asses, don't I?"

"Nah, all done," Natasha said, walking out from the shadows, "Girls always gotta clean up the mess boys left behind."

Patting Steve's shoulder, Natasha said, "Steve's getting more and more anxious each second passing by, just come in."

"Something has changed, I sense," Fury stated, eyeing Steve and Natasha suspiciously. He then looked at their secretly linked hand, "Oh, I see, my plan of putting you two together worked, HA! In yo face, Clint! Told ya I'd win!"

* * *

"Fury's arrival was unexpected, I'd say," Steve told Natasha before dinner, "Do you think, by any chance, Tony asked him to be here? I mean, should we run?"

Natasha chuckled, and ran her fingers through his blond locks. She leaned in to him and said, "There might be, but I don't think he's gonna tell Tony where we are. His presence I suppose, is to tell us we've been staying here too long. We should leave Steve, go into hiding," her gaze fixed onto his, "We have to leave, tonight. Dragging Clint and the others, I know places."

Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it, my love, they are the hunters, we are the foxes and we run. Baby, I know places we won't be found and they'll be chasing their tails tryin' to track us down. 'Cause I, I know places we can hide, I know places.

* * *

Everyone was loading their stuff to the jets – Fury brought one along – and Steve and Natasha were helping the kids to say goodbye to the house. Lila was sad, especially, knowing that they might not ever coming back again. Cooper was trying to be strong, something Steve admired the most – Cooper's tiny but firm frame holding his sister and brother to him – reminded him of Bucky and him when they were young. Bucky and Steve were in the exact position when they lowered his mother's casket to her grave. Bucky wrapped his arm around him, gave him a tight, meaningful hug before hugging his mother and sisters, knowing that they formed a strong bond with Steve's mother too.

Steve didn't realize that Cooper was tugging the hem of his shirt later on, he was too focused in the past. When he looked down, a teary Cooper was there, and he could see Natasha eyeing him worriedly at the corner of his gaze.

"Uncle Steve," he asked, "have you ever moved your home to somewhere new?"

"I did," he said, "And I didn't even have anyone when I woke up in my new home."

"That's sad," Cooper said, didn't comprehend that Steve was referring to when he was out of the ice: the fear of the unknown; the pain of his loss; the bewilderedness of the century; the confusion of what he should be doing. "But I hope you're doing better now, especially now that you've got us and Auntie Nat."

Steve smiled and said, "Yes, Cooper, I do feel better now."

Then he looked at Natasha who was playing with Lila and Nathanial, laughing happily and clutched them close to her. And in that moment, he knew everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

Steve woke up to a jolt of the jet, Natasha was still leaning onto his shoulder as a pillow and Cooper has his head in his lap. He leaned back, asking himself one single question: Am I really that soft that everyone likes to use me as a pillow?

He couldn't go back to sleep then, as usual, once he got up, he just couldn't go back to sleep, it's either because his body told him not to, or his mind commanded him to go get an orange juice. And in this case, he needed a cup of orange juice, urgently and desperately.

Obviously he couldn't dump those two on the ground and walked off for a cup of orange juice, it would be A, too impolite and B, Natasha would kill him for it. And nobody wanted to be killed by an angry Natasha, nobody.

He waved for Wanda. She gave him a questioning look and grinned as she saw him pointing at those who were sleeping on him. Steve mouthed, "Can you grab me a cup of orange juice, please?"

Wanda laughed silently, her hands clamped over her mouth and as she took a picture of Steve talking. She showed him the picture and he knew it was no good.

Wanda took a picture of _**the** _ Captain America, being used as a pillow to a deadly assassin, who just happened to be his girlfriend and a young boy. He was obviously trying to talk when the picture was taken and sadly, his mouth was captured as a perfect "o".

 _Shit_ , he cursed silently, knowing fully that Natasha and the crew were so going to see that.

Natasha stirred and opened her eyes. And somehow Steve's troubled feelings with going to get the cup of orange juice he needed so much was gone.

 _Darling I want all the strings attached, I love it when you look at me like that and you're the only girl that brings me back. 'Cause baby I want all the strings attached, it's like always and forever. I won't let a moment pass and when I'm with you I feel better, I want all the strings, all the strings attached._

That was, again, until she gave him a peck on his cheek and continued her sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Natasha

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

 ** _SONG INSPIRATIONS:_**

 ** _LIFE OF THE PARTY – SHAWN MENDES_**

 ** _FEARLESS – TAYLOR SWIFT_**

 ** _HANDS TO MYSELF – SELENA GOMEZ_**

IT WAS RAINING OUTSIDE, rain tapping on the glass of the plane mercilessly. Natasha could feel Steve shifting and trying to make her more comfortable.

She slightly opened her left eye and looked around. Wanda was sleeping soundly on the seats, clutching the teddy bear James gave to her tightly.

She was tired for sure, but now that she saw Wanda holding that bear so close to her, Natasha started piecing information together, like she always did.

* * *

The first time she saw the teddy bear was when she stepped into Wanda's room to pick up an unknown object that had fallen on the floor.

Natasha was doing the final check of the house before sleeping, usual routines to make sure they were safe in Clint's place. She walked past Wanda's room and found the door slightly open. Then something soft dropped on the floor. It wasn't loud at all, but loud enough to catch Natasha's attention.

She slowly pushed open the door and there it was, she found Wanda's teddy bear on the floor. She gave out a sigh, thankful that it wasn't something she couldn't handle (tampons, perhaps? It was actually ironic that the fearless Black Widow actually hates to see tampons.) And she stared at it for a good short while, wondering why Wanda would keep a teddy bear, a stuffed toy.

She picked it up, and tucked the stuffed toy back into Wanda's bed. She gave her a small kiss on her forehead, like her mother would have when she was young. As she left, a small hand grabbed her wrist.

"Natasha?" she said hoarsely, "Can you sleep with me tonight? I can't bring myself to sleep. And counting sheep is actually useless."

Natasha chuckled, and hopped onto Wanda's bed.

"What is it?" she asked, knowing fully that Wanda was troubled by something.

 _Did I miss out something?_

"Nothing, it's just that I'm wondering if James is okay in Wakanda. I have the funny feeling telling me that things won't turn out the way we both wanted it to. And I hate not knowing things," she said. She looked at the teddy, and wondered out loud, "Do you know who gave this to me? James did. I don't even know why, but he just gave it to me before Steve and him walked into the room in Wakanda and only one came out."

Natasha tilted her head, looking at Wanda. She was flawless under the soft moonlight, and she reached out to her. Natasha brought Wanda to her, and hummed a song.

 _We don't have to be ordinary, make your best mistakes. 'Cause we don't have the time to be sorry._

* * *

The following nights when Natasha checked on Wanda oddly enough she held the toy even tighter to her, as if fearing that it would drop again. Like her life depended on it.

Every time she brought James up then she'd find Wanda tightened her grip on the toy. Perhaps it was James that caught her attention. Or perhaps they were involved before James thought it would be for the best of everyone to be put into ice again.

* * *

It was really late when they arrived LA. Natasha brought them to her safe house in the suburbs that wasn't on the list she had released to the public.

She dragged Steve to his bike and cruised around the city with her as it was a Friday night. And they trolled along the beach, fingers laced.

Maybe it was because fate wanted to make their night more romantic than it already was but it started to pour down with rain. When Natasha looked up the sky wasn't cloudy, it was kind of misty. And she liked it this way, it made the night seem even mysterious.

Steve decided it was time to go home a while later, knowing that sneaking out of the house wouldn't be not noticed after all those time.

 _There's somethin' 'bout the way, the street looks when it's just rained. There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car and you know I wanna ask you to dance right there, in the middle of the parking lot._

So they walked to the parking lot and to Steve' bike. Natasha started laughing. And she didn't know why.

She started twirling in the rain, arms stretched. Enjoying the way the rain tapped on her skin, then sliding off. It was like the rain was taking away her troubles. She motioned Steve to join her, holding her right hand out.

Steve shook his head and smiled. But Natasha didn't care. She dragged him and she took his hand. Steve gave in and danced with her. And she was so happy. For once, those two didn't seem like two superheroes that were against the whole world.

 _And I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me head first. fearless. And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress, fearless._

* * *

Natasha loved the feeling when the water splashed onto her bared calf. When the wind whistled passed her ears. When the dress she wore and her hair and herself was almost like flying. When Steve pushed his bike to its limit and roared through the countryside.

 _So baby drive slow, 'til we run out of road in this one horse town. I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat, you put your eyes on me. In this moment now capture it, remember it._

* * *

She could sense that Laura was worried sick. But Natasha didn't care. She didn't care anything at all now, the rain came pouring down, and washed away all thoughts she had. Steve was peppering kisses all over her face when they got into the house.

 _Can't keep my hands to myself no matter how hard I'm trying to. I want you all to myself, your metaphorical gin and juice. So come on, give me a taste of what it's like to be next to you._

Laura was standing in front of the door, arms crossed as Steve and her made their way home. They brushed past her, and her questions and made into the kitchen, all wet.

She giggled, "I love rain so much now."

And she knew Steve did too, his smile was all she needed to see.

 _And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying. But I... Can't keep my hands to myself, my hands to myself._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Steve

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

 ** _THE BACKGROUND OF NATASHA WAS NOT TRUE AND IT WAS MADE UP BY ME JUST TO FIT THE STORY._**

STEVE WOKE UP TO NATASHA THRASHING ON THEIR BED, Her hands were punching something invisible. He was glad that he had managed to get her out of the habit of keeping a knife under the pillow, or else he'd be dead.

She was fighting in some way, fighting the demons that haunted her in her dreams, she had told him about them a few nights back. Steve got on top of her and pinned her back down to the bed, she was strong and was struggling all the way until he woke her up by literally yelling at her.

She woke up with a jolt, her face was covered in tears. She was scared, Steve's heart clenched.

 _What did she ever do to deserve this?_

Natasha's first reaction was to cling on him like a child would to his mother, Steve wrapped his arms around her immediately. Holding her close to him, inhaling her scent. She was sobbing, and he didn't dare to ask what happened in her dreams, maybe it was the children hospital's fire. Or maybe it was her childhood, taken away by Red Room. Maybe it was how scared she was when she witnessed her friends, her late husband died in front of her. Maybe it was her god children taken away from her forever and never knowing that she existed. Maybe it was everything that she had gone through.

Steve drew smooth circles on her back, she was wearing his shirt. Obviously over-sized, her head buried in the crook of his neck. Her sobbing was so loud, she was so scared. He wanted to do something but he didn't know what to do, perhaps it would only be the best if Steve let her be and just stay by her side. Let her lean on to him whenever she needed him to.

This wasn't the first time she had broken down in front of him, she had once not long before on the plane.

 _What hurts more than seeing your girl crying her eyes out?_

So he stayed up with her, not exchanging any words. Just his presence, and that was enough to tell her he would always stay by her side. They spent the rest of the night like that, holding on to each other until they fell asleep together.

* * *

Steve went down stairs to cook a simple breakfast for the sleeping Natasha.

"What happened last night?" Wanda asked behind him.

"Nothing," Steve replied, avoiding Wanda's intense stare.

"She's my fucking god mother Steve, please don't fuck with me on she was fine last night! You yelled pretty loud!" she stated harshly.

"Nightmares," was his only reply.

"Take care of her for me, okay?" she requested.

He nodded, and carried the food tray upstairs.

* * *

Steve opened the door and thank God Natasha was still sound asleep, last night probably drained her energy. Steve drank the whole cup of hot coffee he just made and climbed back into bed, his arms kept her close to him and he whispered in her ears somewhat sensing that she was awake, "Wake up for breakfast, love."

"There are pancake made by me, you always asked me to make some for you at the base. Maple syrup and butter, just the way you like it."

She moved in his arms, tempted by food. And finally gave up trying to fake her sleep. Her hands stretched and she looked at the tray of food, her gesture demanding the food.

Steve smiled and handed over the food tray to her. "Eat slowly, don't choke on the food," he reminded her gently. Natasha gave him a small smile and continued shoving pancakes down her mouth.

When she was done and pushed away the tray from her to the night stand, he asked her, "What did you dream last night?"

Natasha pursed her lips and shook her head. "it's okay to tell me Nat, everything will be fine," he told her. She shook her head again, "No, please Steve, no," her voice was so hoarse that made his heart ache. He often wondered what troubled her so much, that she wouldn't even tell him or Clint.

Natasha licked her dry lips and closed her eyes, Steve poured her a glass of water, she needed it. _You won't have tears to cry if you don't drink enough water_ , his mother always told him that.

"'S okay, love," he said to her, tightening his grip on her once she was relaxing (and dozing off) in his warm embrace.

* * *

Natasha didn't talk much throughout the rest of the day., not leaving the room and barely interacting with Steve, let alone Wanda, Clint and the kids.

He understood her pain, he really did. Of all people he'd known in this century, Natasha and him were so similar in many ways. They were both old and young at the same time. They were both born in the ages of war, life never went easy on both of them.

Steve thought she could use another spin around the country side of LA after dinner, the stars and stories his ma told him always calmed him.

"Nat, we're going out," he told her, and dragged her to the garage without any response from Natasha herself.

So they drove off to the lonely hill just over from the house. When he got her off the bike and laid down to the grass with her, he heard her gasp. Steve grinned, he was so relieved that she liked the view.

He took her hand in his, suddenly her hand seemed to be so much smaller than his, yet fitted perfectly.

 _As if her hands were made for his._

"You know, mine and Bucky's ma used to have these really good stories to tell whenever we were sad," Steve said. "Have you ever heard of Rapunzel?"

"Nope," she said, popping the "p". He turned to face her, "Never?"

"Heard bits from Laura but never knew the whole story," Natasha looked at him. "Red Room," she added.

Red Room, of course. It was almost every explanation to Natasha's loss of childhood. Maybe he had lost his ma and da at a young age, but at least he had some sort of a childhood. Natasha never got one.

So as he told her the story, she listened attentively. She didn't leave snarky remarks on how stupid it sounded, instead she told him, "I can see why children always love princesses, they're always creating a world of fairytales to them, a world of their own where they would never be disturbed. Somewhere where they could see themselves as a princess and live like one."

"Ironic that as a princess, I never got to live like one," she let out a dry laugh.

Rumors had it that she was the last Tsar of Russia's daughter, but she never confirmed it. Now he knew. But what exactly had she done to be taken away by the Red Room? What had she done to deserve her whole being family burned to ground at Christmas, a festival where people were supposed to gather around and have fun? Why would the Red Room would burn the whole royal bloodline down to ashes?

"Why?" he asked painfully, "Why would they target a king's daughter? What would a young princess could've possibly done to deserve this?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Natasha

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

"WHY? WHY WOULD THEY TARGET A KING'S DAUGHTER? WHAT COULD A YOUNG PRINCESS EVER HAVE DONE TO DESERVE THIS?"

It was probably her mother, Natasha told Steve. "I guessed from the information gathered throughout the years."

* * *

The Queen was no ordinary woman, that was something everyone knew. She was trained like Natasha, a skillful assassin. Trained to kill. But somehow she became Queen of Russia. And of that, her daughter became the target of Red Room. The price for leaving the Red Room without permission. The price for falling in love when she shouldn't. The price for having a daughter, her only weakness.

They probably used the safety of Natalia against her; or they used the safety of her family against her. The last attempt of the Red Room to win back their most valuable asset. And perhaps the Tsar, realized their attempt to take his queen, and his daughter, away from him. And he did what he believed was right. Something that was foolish.

He defended the Queen, protected her when he shouldn't. He called the whole family who loved her as a part of them to rescue the Queen back from the wretched hands of Red Room. And whatever his plan was, it obviously didn't work out.

The whole family was burned down to ashes along with their castle. The only thing that mattered most to the Tsar and the Queen was taken away in front of them before they could do anything. The Queen killed mercilessly, but no matter how skilled she was; no matter how hard she fought; no matter how her daughter's desperate screams motivated her to kill even more to get to her Natalia, it didn't change anything. It didn't help her to take her Natalia back.

And she watched her Natalia being taken away from her before the cold, hard knife cut through the chest of the man she loved. She saw, at the edge of her eye, how he gave out the one last smile that had always charmed her, and calmed her to her. As if reassuring that everything would be alright before she heard the "thud" sound made by his head contacting with the marble floor.

And she watched as people that she called family died in front of her one by one before swearing that she would avenge them. Her family. Her Nicholas. Her Natalia. Her daughter.

That moment, she told herself that what didn't kill her, only made her stronger. She would avenge her family. Crossed her heart and hoped to die.

* * *

Natasha and Steve returned to the farmhouse, hand in hand. She had to admit it. Steve was really good at calming her down.

And so a few days passed. Nothing big had happened. But there were no news of lifting Steve, Wanda, Scott, Sam, Clint's and her charges away.

So she waited patiently.

She didn't mind waiting.

Patience is a virtue, they told her. Be patient and the big fish will come out of water.

And she wondered, if her mama, who was also educated by Red Room, would know that.

* * *

Steve and Natasha had gotten bolder with each passing day. Sometimes, they would just put on caps and wander around the small towns near LA. Seemed fun, but they were just gathering intelligence in the oldest way, back when they were in the Army and Red Room, respectively. And it could be used now, so Clint said, "Why not give those two love-birds a try?" He told Laura, "It's not like that they would screw up such easy task."

They walked around the city like normal couples would, hand in hand. Natasha saw something flash past her, her grip on Steve was instantly tightened. As any good partner would, Steve turned around and looked around for a check. He sent her a questioning look, "Is everything ok?" he asked. "Who is that?"

"Nothing," she reassured him, "it was probably just an illusion." She shook her head and kept walking.

But something didn't add up, she told herself.

The figure was moving so fast and light, if it weren't for years of Red Room's training, she would've missed it. The way the figure moved, was so familiar. It was like the way they trained her to slip past people.

Calm, fast and quiet was always the motto.

The figure of the woman that slipped past her sight looked familiar too. Had she seen her somewhere?

"How do you know it's a woman, Nat?" Steve asked her. "How do you know?"

"The slim waist and lean legs," Natasha replied while staring up to the slightly cloudy sky.

Screw all that fuck about that woman, she told herself. What a perfect day for picnic.

Natasha put down the basket she had been holding for the past two hours as they search for places to sit in the park and just, sit back and relax. She patted the grass next to her and made Steve to sit down with her. Which he gladly complied.

* * *

A few days passed.

Wanda, Sam and Scott had gotten out for some fresh air too. Nobody but her seemed to see the figure ever again. By again, she meant, seeing the figure slipping past her the corner of her eye multiple times. Steve was concerned, obviously, but he decided to not push her on this issue.

So that night, she had enough.

"Does anybody ever notice a figure slipping past the corner of your eye when you're out to the park?" she asked, standing up from her chair and untangled herself from Steve.

"Love, there is no figure slipping past," Steve told her, "Is everything alright, love?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled at him, giving him reassurance.

"In fact," Wanda said, standing up too. "I think I have seen a figure in the park. I don't know who it was, but I kind of have a feeling that she's looking for someone. She usually lingers in the shadows so I couldn't quite catch her face. And she kept a safe distance. Far enough for me to not be able to read her mind without flowing out magic. She did her homework before coming. She knew who we are."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _16K VIEWS THANK YOU SO MUCH_**

 ** _DO REMEMBER TO FAVORITE THIS STORY AND REVIEW!_**

 ** _Mona xoxo_**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Steve

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

STEVE LAID ON THE BED WITH NATASHA'S HEAD ON HIS CHEST, SHE WAS SLEEPING SOUNDLY. Steve had his doubts on the woman that Natasha and Wanda said they'd been seeing.

Don't get him wrong, he would always trust them. But the woman they had described? He probably had seen her a few times. And no, he wasn't joking about it. And yes, he knew he should share it with the gang, but he couldn't. Everything was basically a mystery to him.

There's no way she could've lived that long. Unless she had his serum. Or she was a mutant, a particularly strong one, like Logan, or Raven that Natasha told him of.

Steve wasn't much of a believer of ghosts. Steve himself had never seen one. Not until that woman kept on coming back into his life again and again. He also recalled that Natasha made it pretty clear that her mother died.

* * *

It was 1934, he still remembered that day clearly despite how long it had been. He was going to the hospital to visit his sick mother.

There was this woman, who was really pretty. She came in the hospital and accidentally knocked him to the ground. He looked into her eyes and they were so deep, deeper than the Mariana Trench; so fascinating, that it almost can be compared with Natasha's. Maybe the reason why their eyes looked so alike was because they were mother and daughter.

But he didn't know that back then.

All he saw was a pretty woman, who was injured. So, he helped her to get to his mother. Steve remembered how his mother rushed out and got the woman into the emergency room.

And he also remembered that his mother told him that the terribly hurt woman went out of the hospital the day after.

Well, she was a mystery after all.

* * *

Then flash-forward to the 21st century where him and Natasha went on a… rather intense mission to kick some asses.

Natasha got stabbed in the stomach. And Steve wasn't about to make it to her when the next round of gunshots hit her. He saw the man that held the gun. He saw Natasha close her eyes and prepare to die. He screamed her name.

That's when something they both couldn't quite figure out what was happening. The gunshots stopped. Nothing happened.

He rushed to Natasha's side and looked up for further targets. Instead of seeing man holding up guns, he saw a woman, fleeing from the scene. He could've stopped her, he decided later. But then Natasha's wound would be left unattended. Natasha would've died.

And he couldn't let it happen, could he? He was already madly in love with her.

The woman's identical red, lava like hair was flowing down her shoulders like Natasha's. She wasn't facing him. but then she looked back for one split second. Perhaps it was to ensure that her daughter wasn't dead, or rather, that her daughter was in capable hands.

* * *

There were numbers of risky missions that he and Natasha had been on. And no matter how badly it had gone, no matter who was about to die, it just seemed that the woman would always appear on the exact right moment to save their lives.

Should he be glad or should he fear what was coming for them?

A mystery stalker who might just be his girlfriend's dead mother? Or the fact that there had been a woman who had been following them, no, Natasha, for the most of her life? And now that her secret protection had extended to the people that Natasha loved too?

At that thought, Steve subconsciously held Natasha tighter to him. He felt Natasha smile a little and her eyes opened.

"Hey," she said, her voice a little bit hoarse. "How are you doing? You aren't asleep, as far as I can tell."

He grinned a little at her, "You always just know how to make me smile."

Steve kissed her forehead and rubbed her arm, held her tighter to him.

* * *

The woman outside the window looked inside. The girl with red hair like hers with the boy who saved her life years ago by helping her to reach his mother.

 _They made a good couple_ , she told herself. _She would be safe with him_ , she reminded herself. _She wouldn't make the same mistake like I did_ , she said to herself.

She looked at the picture she was holding, in an old watch. Her husband gave it to her as their anniversary gift. There it was, her husband, holding their only child. A girl who was merely 9 months old. Both laughing and were having fun in their backyard. She asked a photographer to take that photo. Kept it as a precious memory she had for the two people she loved most. She carried it with her always, as it reminded her of what family was like. How love felt. How it wasn't for children. How love was far more than just a feeling. It was, spectacular, something intangible, yet so powerful.

Like the faith she had in her daughter. The faith that one day, when she was old enough to discover the truth. When she was old and ready enough to know the truth, that she had been holding back for years.

The woman looked through the window again, and saw the girl cuddling up to the boy. She watched his actions. He caressed her face; he kissed her forehead; he combed her hair with his fingers.

And then she looked at the girl. She looked up to him; she smiled at him; she kissed him. She caressed his face; she laughed at whatever jokes that he was telling her; she punched him playfully on the side as he spoke.

Her eyes stung. Seeing someone happily in love with another… it simply killed her. It reminded her how she and her husband used to be. But how she never got to see him again. Seeing the girl with the boy, so happy, so in love, it made her jealous.

It made her jealous of how much time there were before them.

And that she hoped they wouldn't waste it.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Natasha

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

NATASHA PUSHED STEVE OFF THE BED. It was the right decision to make. Despite how selfless Steve might be when it came to saving lives, he was very selfish on sharing blankets. He stole Natasha's blanket and she nearly died due to the sudden drop of temperature.

Steve got up puffing, "Is that how you treat the guy you call your boyfriend?"

As she was about to respond to his question, she saw a glimpse of a red figure going from tree to tree, moving closer to the grassland nearby.

"Steve," she said, "Get up. We've got a Code Red."

Steve's eyes glistened, she couldn't blame him – it had been a long time since either of them had done any chasing – so he suited up and looked for his shield, realizing he no longer had it with him just after a split second. He shrugged it off and opened the window, "Ladies first," he said, bowing a bit. She frowned for one second, still wondering if there would be a spare one that she could find so she could steal it and give it to Steve as his birthday present – it's near anyway.

Natasha laughed and smacked his head, "Dork," she remarked. Then she leaped off the window and landed on the ground safely and took off sprinting.

"Stop running! Hands in the air!" she shouted, "We are not here to harm you!"

The red figure didn't stop and even ran at a faster pace. "Ukraine," Natasha said, and signaled to Steve who was right next to her for a boost. He nodded and held her up, her feet tensing on his hands. Steve yelled and pushed her off his hands as she sprung off and for a moment, Natasha was like flying across the sky. She landed yards away from where Steve was.

 _Guess the push was needed_ , she told herself.

"Stop!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, and lunged for the woman standing.

As if the woman could predict her moves, she stepped away the moment Natasha's strike was about to land on her shoulder. The woman's cape was bright red, her emerald eyes was shimmering under the hood and her hands were moving, and images, visions flew in front of Natasha like nightmares. The night of the children's hospital's fire. The night when she first stabbed a man. The night when her whole family burned to ashes.

Screams, pleads, cries, all ringing in her head. Natasha clutched her head, and screamed.

Make it stop, she wanted to say, but words did not come up. Make it stop, please, she pleaded. Make it stop, she begged the woman. Natasha's right hand grasped her throat; her left hand waved in the air, hoping Steve would come one second sooner to end her misery.

* * *

"Xорошо встретить Вас, я – Кайла. (It's nice to meet you, I'm Kayla.)", a girl came to her, offering her right hand.

Natasha gave her no smile and walked off. Wanting to complete the mission as soon as possible so she could have a nice good meal.

 _Hm, how does steak and traditional Russian soup sound?_

 _Tempting._

She worked her way into the center of the hospital without anyone noticing since everyone was too caught up with their handful of sick kids and work. She cracked the code to the security room and made inside.

"Остановитесь тут же! (Stop right there!)" the first and only guard who was not soundly asleep at their post yelled, his gun pointing at her. She could tell he was new to the business: his shaking hand; his unstable grasp of his own gun; his sweat running down his cheeks as he pointed to the gun at her; his trembling voice as he attempted to command her to stand down.

"Непринужденно, солдат. Я не должен здесь наносить ущерб никому. (At ease, soldier. I am not here to cause any harm to anyone)" she replied, walking closer and closer to him; pushing him further and further to his breaking point.

The security's guard was lowering; his hands were putting down to his sides. She blew him a kiss and stepped forward. One of her hand reached down and one wrapped around his neck. She leaned in to snap his neck and walked away. Straight into the heart of the security room of the hospital.

She hacked into the system single-handedly, shooting the other guards with her silenced gun without looking with the other one. She downloaded all the files into the flash-drive and got the what she was asked to take. Then, as she was ordered to, she spilled oil onto everywhere possible, put a few bombs here and there and set the whole place on fire the moment she left. One match was sufficient.

On her way out, the bombs exploded and the fire spread. It crawled along the hallways and swallowed rooms and people that crossed its path. She heard children screaming, their parents who were visiting running along the hallway to protect their children. The scenery, as scaring or bloody it might see, it put a slight quirk in her mouth. She walked out calmly and dialed her boss' number.

"Mission accomplished," she said and hung up.

Kayla stood in front of her, and was shaking her, "Natasha!" she yelled. But it wasn't her voice that was calling for her, it was… Steve's.

* * *

"Natasha!" she heard Steve yelling, "Nat, please! Please, just get up!" she was shaking violently, her head almost thrown off her neck. Her world was still pitch black; she saw nothing but darkness.

Natasha jolted up as she saw Steve's concerned face almost right upon her. Steve immediately hugged her tight in his arms, holding her securely.

"Thank God," he breathed into her hair, "I thought I'd lost you."

Natasha buried her head into his chest and held on tight. She cried again, something she had been doing awfully lot these months.

"The visions…" she sobbed, "the visions… reminded me of things I hope to forget… the children's hospital's fire, Steve… it was like everything coming back in flashes all at the same time."

"I'm so sorry that I jeopardized the whole thing," she stuttered, "the woman got away didn't she?"

"Not quite," Steve said, smirking just a bit, "I managed to grab something of hers that she left on the ground just before she fled."

He showed her an ancient watch, probably from the 1940s. Steve opened the watch and there was a picture of a family. A young girl, a man with a crown, and a woman with a tiara.

Natasha gasped.

"How did she get my mother's watch?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Steve

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

"HOW DID SHE GET MY MOTHER'S WATCH?"

The words pounded in Steve's head. Her mother's watch? How was it even possible? She was dead, for Christ's sake. Natasha said she kept her watch at her side always. Her mother loved antiques and watches, this one especially.

Would there be, by any chance, that this was her mother? That would explain a lot. Like how the woman in the hood always showed up at the moment when Natasha needed help most. Maybe that would also explain why she had been tracking them since day one.

He kept the thoughts to himself though, he didn't wanna drop a bomb on her to make her speculate that her mother would be alive and go searching for her like he did for Bucky. It would take days, months, or years if she didn't want to be found. So instead, they should wait, sit in front of the house to wait for her to come for her. Like how Natasha convinced him to stay and wait for Bucky to come to him. Maybe giving her time would let her clear her head and come back for her daughter.

Natasha stood up stiffly, wiped out her tears and made her way back to the house.

"Wherever you are, whoever you are, dear Nat's guardian angel, that you would come and tell her everything. She deserves the truth," he whispered into the woods. Secretly praying that the woman would hear him.

* * *

Steve settled in his seat, his hands rubbing against his mug.

"What's up, mate? Got something bothering you?" Clint's voice suddenly appeared, Steve shot up from his chair.

"Jeez, calm down," Clint said, making a peace smile and a mischievous grin.

"Nothing, nothing," Steve said, waving off Clint's worries, "Nothing happened."

Clint looked at him and Natasha, back and forth, and asked, "Did you two, like, split?"

"What?" Steve yelled, "Why would you think it that way?"

Clint jumped back, "I'll take that both of you are still on good terms. Hm… the woman in the red cape again, perhaps?" Clint frowned, obviously concerning over Natasha's safety, "Is she after Nat?"

Steve squeezed his eyebrows together, "I don't think so, Clint. But she is up to something, and she seemed to be her guardian angel or something, always popping up at the right moment and everything."

He couldn't keep the secret from Clint anymore, it had been a whole morning since Natasha locked herself in their room and Steve thought it'd be the best if her best friend wouldn't be left out in the whole situation.

He heard himself telling Clint: "The woman has her mother's watch. And the most bizarre thing is that Nat's mom's watch was kept beside her always. Who would that woman be? How did she get the watch? That's what've been getting me puzzled for the whole morning. Nat's not commenting about the watch thing and I don't suppose she's leaving her room until late at night."

Steve slouched down to the arm chair, "I'm sick of this situation, Clint. I want to do something, but there's just nothing I can do to get Nat out of her misery and nothing I can do to track down the woman. We have no cell phones, and zero computers. We can't hack into traffic systems to locate her. We can't run facial recognition or…"

"Steve?" Natasha's voice rang behind him. He turned around immediately, then practically flew to her side and crushed her with his bear hug.

"God," he murmured, "don't you ever disappear into our room without a word again."

Natasha got out from his bone crushing hug and gave him a small smile. He knew she forced it to make him feel better. He studied her. Her eyes, still puffy and red, yelling at him that she had been crying for the whole time. Her swollen lower lip, telling him that she had been biting on her lower lip for the whole morning. Her chipped nails, showing him that not only had she been crying and biting her lips, she had also been chewing on her nails, another bad habit of Natasha when she's very sad, or very emotional.

"I'm fine," she said, reassuring him again.

Steve took a deep breath before sweeping off her feet and carried her bridal style to the living room. Natasha yelped in surprise then burst into a fit of giggles.

"Who wants to see an apparently very distraught Auntie Nat who needs comfort?" he asked.

Then he was attacked by two strong evil minions who thought it would be a good idea to climb on him like how Natasha taught them to climb a tree to reach their Auntie Nat, accidentally grabbed his groin at the same time. Steve huffed and the others laughed till they were on the floor.

"This is totally not fair! I repeat, this is totally not fair!" Steve screamed in pain, releasing Natasha at the same time and those three claimed their victory with balled up fists in the air.

At least this made her smiled from the bottom of her heart.

* * *

Steve kissed Natasha's lips the moment they were in their room. His lips lingered on hers, secretly thanking God for giving him a) such an amazing girlfriend, b) his privacy with Natasha where no-one shall pry on them (you know, just Clint and Laura and Lila and Cooper and Wanda and Sam and Scott sticking their noses into their business, like their exchange of small glances etc. etc.) and c) some time to be carefree and just to enjoy the presence of his girlfriend's lips on his.

Natasha broke off, a hand on his chest, and one surrounding his neck. "I think I need to tell you something."

"Sure, absolutely," Steve said, popping into their bed. He patted the place next to him and Natasha hopped on the bed within a second and laid her head, on top of his chest, as if it was a pillow to her.

Natasha played with his finger, "I know you were, and probably still are, pretty shaken up of what had happened when I was chasing that woman, Steve. But I just want to tell you that I'm doing super fine and everything is totally okay. Even though she had given me, perhaps, visions of the past," she stopped to let him absorb what she had just said.

Steve opened his mouth for a question but it was sealed with a kiss from Natasha, "Don't say a thing until I tell you the full story, Steve, let me do the talking."

Steve nodded and Natasha continued, "Maybe she is a mutant, I'm not sure, but that woman can do some serious damage, or messing up your brain totally at ease. Her hands just, waved, like Wanda," she said, not looking at him.

"Like Wanda doing her magic, and then my conscious flooded with images of me doing horrible stuff in the past," she shuddered, "and then one particular image was magnified and it became a, some sort of a replay of the past or something."

Steve rubbed her shoulder, giving her courage to continue with her story. She took a deep breath and went on, "Uh, it was back when I lit the whole children's hospital on fire," she lashed out a dry laugh, "Ironic, is it? I mean, I'd now give up my life to just have a child of my own, but then, they were nothing but a mission to be accomplished."

Natasha wiped off the tear from the corner of her eye. Steve's heart ached, he knew she had done terrible things in the past but he never thought she'd open it all up to him, showing how vulnerable she actually was behind the mask.

"So there I was, lighting up the whole hospital on fire without a second thought, as if I was merely nothing but a robot following instructions given by the remote control. I didn't question what I was about to do, just a fucking ruthless killer.

"Then the entire building was just on fire. There's this girl, called Kayla, I think, came to me and shook me violently, and screamed my name in your voice. It wasn't until that moment was I sure that it was just all a dream that I would wake up from. So I wanna thank you for that, Steve.

"I hate to be so powerless. She had total control over my mind, Steve. What if she uses her power to hurt others? Where had she been for the past years? Had she been hurting people by revealing their pasts that they'd like to leave behind to themselves again? Had she been hurting people by pulling off the ban-aid from a wound or cutting a scar open again?"

She sobbed, "I don't like this. I'm scared, Steve, I'm so fucking scared and I don't even know how am I gonna cope with this. I'm so fucking screwed. See? Black Widow is fucking crying because some sort of vision came up into her mind!" Natasha screamed, her hands scratching her head, pulling her hair and when Steve looked into her eyes, they flashed a dangerous shade of red as if those visions were drugs or rubies that had infected her to go crazy.

And Steve was truly panicked.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Natasha

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

HER MOOD SWUNG A LOT LATELY. She wouldn't be pregnant, nor was she attacked by her period. Maybe it was the woman in the red hood, no, she was pretty sure that's her mother, messing with her head to be very delusional these days.

So she begged Steve to lock her up in their room and asked him to go find her some place far away with the rest so she could concentrate setting her mind straight.

"No, Natasha, you are definitely not living _alone_ ," Steve told her, "Not in hell."

"I'll hurt others," she insisted, "I'll hurt _you_."

"I know, love, but I heal. I heal fast, and you know that. You can't kill me. You won't hurt me either, because I know you won't," he reassured her. But she didn't trust him on this.

She noticed her moods swinging madly a few days ago, and she asked for Steve's opinion on if she had been off lately.

"You have been off ever since that woman showed up weeks ago, Natasha, it's a miracle that you don't seem to be affected by those red, glowing things flowing through your veins and glowing in your eyes from time to time," Steve told her quite concerned, "You sure you're okay? Don't really want to see my girlfriend going all cray cray," he chuckled.

She forced a laugh and leaned forward, "You sure there's red stuff glowing inside me?" Natasha checked her body thoroughly, "Cause I ain't see anything."

Steve frowned and took out his phone to take a picture of her. He showed her the phone he had just taken and pointed out the tiny corner of her eye, seemingly glowing a dangerous shade of red.

"That's it," she decided, "lock me up in the room and you are so getting me a new place somewhere far and safe."

And now they were, arguing over if they should be living together to isolate Natasha from everyone, considering her conditions. I'd consult Wanda on the red magical stuff, she promised Steve.

But was she really going to? She highly doubted that. Wanda was still too fragile in her eyes. Her little girl. Her never-seem-to-be-growing goddaughter that were exactly like she remembered years ago when she first met her, energetic, too pure for the world.

After a marathon, life-long serious discussion, Natasha and Steve had come into terms that they would be leaving ASAP without telling anyone but leaving one single note that Natasha wasn't exactly feeling well and needed time to be alone with Steve to get her mind off everything (she hoped Clint and Laura and the rest of the adults wouldn't think of something else) and to take a break from what had been going on in their lives. And mostly to keep the red hooded woman away from the others and to keep them safe.

* * *

A few weeks after leaving the house, Steve and her had settled down into a small cottage, just by the ocean in Atlanta. Comfy, yet cold. But she didn't mind, she had Steve by her side, as long as she was with him, she was home. He was all she needed.

Sadly, the emotional traumas seemed to have gotten worse and worse. She basically couldn't control herself getting mad, then attacking Steve who wouldn't even try to fight back. She couldn't control herself getting all emotional when watching some stupid reruns of romance movies and cried like a baby when Titanic ended. She had gotten very sentimental, to conclude the whole situation.

So there she was crying through the whole damn night literally non-stop, again. And she knew that she scared the living hell out of Steve. She cried for no reason right now. Natasha couldn't control herself from sobbing in the middle of the night, waking Steve up over and over. Natasha could tell he was worried, she even mentioned of them breaking up so she would be setting him free. Obviously, he had said no immediately, cupping her face, telling her that he would never dare to leave her alone. But it made him to be more determined to stay by his girlfriend's side to look after her.

Her miserable life continued. Sometimes when she was finally asleep, nightmares attacked her like waves patting on the rocks, over, and over again, never to stop.

She jolted up in the middle of the night per usual, like it was no big deal. She had gotten used to it. Natasha carefully squirmed out of Steve's tight embrace. Ran down and grabbed herself a cup of orange juice. But it didn't seem to satisfy her, so she poured her another one. And another one. And another one. She was so caught up drinking, that she didn't realized someone crept up behind her.

A needle sank into her neck. She gasped loudly, her glass of orange juice collided with the wooden floor with a crystal clear "crack" sound. She faintly heard Steve's voice yelling, "Nat?" the last thing she saw was the woman that she believed she once called mother's eyes gazing into hers, mumbling about everything would be alright, that all she needed to do was to close her eyes and rest.

Being as sleepy as she was, she gladly complied and fell into a silent slumber. She didn't feel her head connect to the floor, but instead, in a pair of arms that she had never been into before. No nightmares, no nothing, just pitch black. For once in a long while, she slept through the whole night…?

* * *

She woke up probably hours later, drowsiness catching up with her. She tried to raise her hand to rub her eyes, unsuccessfully. Still unclear of what's happening, she fidgeted her fingers again, a habit that she picked up from Steve for mocking him playing with his fingers too much during the years. Then Natasha's mind suddenly clicked, she was taken away.

Natasha quickly checked her surrounding, searching for any potential weapons.

 _No weapons._

 _No windows._

 _There's basically nothing but a steel door, probably triple layered._

 _Great._

 _Think positive!_ The tiny voice reminded her.

 _Sorry, none can do._ She spited.

 _Can't stay pessimistic, girl._ It told her.

 _Don't care, won't care._ She shot back. _It's not like I've never been imprisoned and tortured. This, is just a piece of cake._

 _Yo man is so gonna go after you. Romantic._

"Natalia?" a voice rang behind her.

Natasha froze. That voice. That voice. That voice that she had been craving to hear for just one second and would be very much happy. That voice that brought back her first 3 years of her life, when she still had a so-called childhood, a so-called family.

"Mama?" she whispered under her breath, "Is that you?"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **GOD THANK YOU GUYS FOR 21.5K VIEWS!**_

 _ **Mona xoxo**_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Steve

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

"MOM?" NATASHA ASKED, THRASHING ON THEIR BED. Her hands as if reaching for something, her mother, per say.

Steve had been worrying about Natasha, lately. For example, her irrational decisions on living alone without him (like seriously? Why would he ever leave that freaking amazing woman?) and thought that she would be able to handle herself alone without him helping her to get through one of the roughest time she was going through.

But then again, it didn't surprise him – it's Natasha.

He pressed Natasha down and stared down. He saw red glowing in her eyes, and she grabbed something nearby… the lamp on the nightstand and swung it to his head, aimed to hurt… or something worse.

"Natasha!" he yelled, "Snap out of it!"

He had forgotten about the blow swinging to his head. The lamp contacted with his head with a loud crash and he fell onto the floor. At the corner of his eye, he saw her leaving, a dangerous shade of red radiating around her.

Steve jolted up.

He was sweating and something was _wrong_.

His hand reached for Natasha automatically, a habit he had ever since they slept on the same bed together, she wasn't there. There was a chill running through his body.

 _Shit._ He thought. _Where the fuck is Natasha?_

Some silenced muffles came downstairs and the stone that was hanging upon his heart dropped. He was thankful for his enhanced hearing for that moment.

"Fuck," he mumbled and stumbled across the bedroom, grabbing himself a coat to wrap on and practically flew downstairs.

No one was there.

The stone was lifted for one single bit.

 _Maybe she is in the toilet_ , he tempted to reassure himself. _Maybe I just overreacted._

But his gut told him otherwise. Steve couldn't shake this feeling that something bad had happened.

 _How did I not notice the fucking broken glass on the floor?_ He mentally scolded himself. _It was right fucking over here!_ Over the years, he had come realized that his Brooklyn self would always be coming back whenever bad things happen.

And he guessed this could count as one.

Steve let out a frustrated roar in to the dark.

 _Where the fuck did that woman kidnap Nat to?_

* * *

The moment he woke up on the floor, he knew that what happened last night was not a dream, despite how much he hoped it would be.

He missed her, immensely, and was very worried for Natasha.

Steve rang Clint after he brushed his teeth – something Natasha always made fun of – brushing teeth was like the most important thing to him. He disagreed. Natasha was the _most important_ thing to him. But he guessed he had to hold on to the principles of his life.

Steve braced himself for waves after waves of Clint's, Laura's, Wanda's, Sam's, Scott's chiding over the phone. When they were done (which he believed they wouldn't stop if he hadn't cut in in the middle of the attack), which was, approximately half an hour later and him being anxious as hell, "Can y'all stop for one fucking second so I can fucking speak to y'all? Because like my goddamn girlfriend just got fucking kidnapped?"

The line went dead for one second, probably shocked that the Captain America would actually swear and the fact that Natasha was gone missing. Then he was attacked, again, with waves of questions and scolding.

 _Where is Nat?_

 _Who did that?_

 _Obviously that red hooded woman, dumbass!_

 _How did she even get out of your sight?_

 _How would she even be inside of your place in the middle of a fucking night and just kidnapped one of the best spies on earth?_

 _I told you not to leave! See? That's what happen when you go too far away from family protection!_

Steve didn't reply, because honestly, he didn't know how to. Should he straight out tell them the truth of what was happening to Natasha? Or should he keep it a secret and make up white lies to cover up for her?

"We need to help her," he heard Clint said. The stone above his heart lifted for a bit, at least they would help him to find her. But then it dropped by a little when Clint told him that he was still pretty pissed at him for leaving without a proper goodbye.

"Help me, please?" he begged, "I'm begging you, please, I don't want to leave her alone, when she was in this state."

"What state, Steve?" Laura demanded, "What state?"

"She's been sick, red glowing all over her body, I've got photo proof. And she couldn't sleep, not even when she snuggles up close, her eye bags are so fucking huge," he whispered, his voice broken and rasp.

"Please, Clint, please?" he begged again.

"Why would I ever say no?" Clint said, "She's my best friend, Steve. And you're my boss."

* * *

Clint and the guys arrived two hours later, leaving Laura with the kids.

"Thank you," Steve muttered under his breath, hugging all of them tightly with a bone-crushing hug.

Sam patted on his shoulder heavily, but Steve didn't seem to sense his patting. Wanda sent him flying, lying on the floor, and smirked – God, Natasha even got Wanda smirking like her – pulling him up. Wanda got into her serious look and asked him once he was up, "What happened?"

He told them what had happened throughout the months that they were gone, from Natasha's decision to moving away to last night when she got kidnapped.

Steve was so scared, he would never want to lose Natasha. But something inside him told him he wasn't about to. something inside him told him that they would be seeing each other soon, and that was enough for him.

Steve now realized how much a little hope, even though it seemed impossible, would ever mean to a hopeless man.

 _I always find you._ He always told her.

 _Like how you always find me._ Natasha said to him in reply.

So he solemnly swore to himself, and to Natasha:

 _I will find you, Nat, I promise._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Natasha

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

"MAMA? IS THAT YOU?"

She couldn't quite believe the woman standing in front of her. The woman that had always lingered in her mind, her mother, oh her dearest mother that was once dead.

To be frank, Natasha wasn't all that surprised to know that she would be alive. After all, her mother and she did survive all stages of the Red Room trainings. Faking her death shouldn't be too hard, at all.

"After all this time, Mama," she found herself talking to the woman standing before her, "you've finally decided to come out of the dark." Traces of sarcasm were dripping out, Natasha found herself speaking venomously, as if blaming her mother for everything that had happened to her.

The Queen remained silence.

"How could you," she hissed, "leaving me, you only daughter, to the hands of devil with no regrets at all," Natasha paused and spit out the words: "no regrets."

"YOU DIN'T EVEN BOTHER TO CHECK ON ME!" she yelled.

"Is that what Papa would want you to do? Stand by and let them take me away?" she screeched.

The Queen did not say a word. She waited for Natasha to calm down, deep in her heart, she knew that herself was once like Natasha too. The fire inside of her was so familiar. _Natalia got that temper from me_ , she told herself.

"Are you done with your rantings, Natalia?" the Queen asked carefully.

Natasha composed herself, sat straight, took a deep breath and told her, "Yes, Mama."

The Queen flew to Natasha's side, her hands caressing her face. She studied her and cupped her face, "Look at you," the Queen whispered, "You have grown into a fine, young woman, Natalia. And Mama is so, so proud. Papa would be too."

A tear shred, and Natasha sniffled.

"Why do you have to lock me up? Why can't we just have a civil conversation?" Natasha asked her. "Why'd you have to chain me up?"

"I have no choice, sweetheart. I wouldn't have dared to even come close to you if it were an emergency. But I am always by your side, sweetie, and I think you do know that."

Natasha nodded slowly, agreeing what her mother said.

Then her mind suddenly clicked, "Mama, Steve!" she exclaimed, "Oh dear God, he'd be so worried."

"No, you are not leaving, nor are you calling whoever man that is," the Queen said.

"But Mama…" Natasha begged, "Steve would be worried sick!"

"No!" the Queen yelled. Natasha flinched, it was rare to see the Queen being angry at her. In her limited memories of the Queen, she had never been angry. The Queen then quickly apologized for her outburst, "Sorry, Natalia, Mama didn't mean to. It's just, Mama had been sick lately."

 _Sick?_ Natasha wanted to ask. _What is happening to you?_

"I have been… having powers to control people's minds and make them think the worst of themselves and… bringing up the worst memories of theirs. People would then slowly go nuts because the power is messing with their minds too much," the Queen looked at Natasha, emerald eyes meeting emeralds ones. "I need help, Natalia, and I know you have connections."

* * *

"Why'd you have to chain me up again?" Natasha asked her mother who was driving, on their way back to Steve and Nat's place.

"I can't afford for you to hurt yourself Natalia," the Queen explained, again. Bemused at Natasha's continuous and repetitive questions about her cuffs.

She saw Natasha stretching her hands, and her grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"Chillax, Mama, I'm not going to hurt ya," she told her, "not myself, either." Natasha gave her a small smile that made her relax.

"Mama, you do know these cuffs cannot hold me back, right?" Natasha asked, "You should know that I can still kill or hurt people even with cuffs on."

Goosebumps were all over the Queen's body, "What?" her voice trembled.

She didn't expect her daughter to have had even more advanced training than her. Then she heard Natasha telling her:

"Steve once joked that nothing can ever hold me down, not even his charm," Natasha giggled like a schoolgirl, "He's so cute and adorable and wonderful, Mama. You two will hit off, like immediately."

Speaking of Steve brought great joy to Natasha, and it was radiating around her. The Queen was generally pleased with whoever this Steve is.

"Who's Steve?" she said on purpose. Natasha's brows furrowed, "My boyfriend, Mama. Captain America."

"Captain WHAT?!" the car came to a halt and Natasha almost hit the windshield. Ouch. Natasha rubbed her forehead and chided, "Mama!"

But seeing no response from her mother, Natasha sighed and sort of introduced him to her.

"Chill, Mama, it's just Steve Rogers. He's a fine young man, you'll like him,"

 _And muscular!_ The back of her mind reminded her, Natasha brushed it off, "Are you going to drive or not?" she hurried the Queen. "I miss Steve, Mama. And he must be worried sick, he's probably called Clint and Wanda and the others to track me down."

"HE WHAT?! AJKLSFH&$(OIUHN" a string of Russian swear words that were never meant for a queen to say came out of the Queen's mouth.

Natasha chuckled and remembered the time when her mother cussed only inside her mind.

The car that just roared back to life suddenly jolted forward, and Natasha almost hit the windshield again.

"MAMA!"

* * *

It took almost 12 hours from the warehouse that the Queen had kept Natasha in to Steve and her place.

A few cars were parked outside of the house. She noticed.

"He really did call them to look for me," she muttered, not realizing that the Queen caught her mumbling.

The moment she stepped out of the car, the following events occurred:

"Nat!" Steve exclaimed. He ran as quick as he could and picked her up from the ground, twirling her around before setting her on the floor and gave her a lingering kiss and a bone crushing hug.

"Ehem," someone cleared her throat from behind, but obviously those two ignored.

"God, where were you?" Steve asked.

Natasha had to admit, she had always found worried Steve was one of her favorites. She chuckled and raised her hand to brush off the strand of blond locks that fell in front of Steve's forehead, "I'm fine, love."

"The hell you are," Steve argued, "The cuffs! For God's sake!"

But then he laughed, "You never cease to amaze me, love. Tell me, how do you drive with your cuffs on without being noticed slipping away?"

"Because I came here with Mama driving…?"

Steve's smile frozen in place.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Steve

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

WAIT, WHAT? Her mom? Like her actual-birth-mother-who-was-supposed-to-be-dead mom?

That was a lot to take in.

Steve cleared his throat and straightened his shirt. "Do I look okay?" he asked Natasha quietly.

"Charming as always, my knight in shining armor," she replied with an evil grin on her face.

Uh oh, not good. His mind told him. You are very much screwed, Steven Grant Rogers.

Steve inhaled deeply. Natasha gave him a small smile and laced her fingers through his, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. He grins back and together, they walked forward to her mother.

This feeling, meeting her mother, was new to him. Steve had never dated any girl, let alone meeting the girl's parents. Any one of the parents.

He supposed it was normal to be nervous when they approached the woman standing next to the car. She had shiny red hair, just like Natasha's, and her eyes shone, even though they were in broad daylight.

"Hey," Natasha said, most likely amused at his anxiousness, "you're going to be fine, Steve, my mama doesn't bite."

Steve forced out a few laughs and took his hand back. He saw Natasha frown at the sudden motion but then chuckled as he swiped his hands on his shirt – his hands were sweating, and he supposed it was not nice to shake hands with people when your hands were all sweaty and all –

"Don't laugh!" he hushed, "You're making me even more nervous!"

Natasha laughed out loud, "It already seems as though my mama likes you, Stevie, look at her." Pointing to her mom, the Queen's lips had been stretched, forming a small smile.

 _That's a start._ His mind told him. _At least she doesn't seem to hate you._

"Your Royal Highness," Steve greeted politely as he bowed, Natasha stifled a laugh.

The Queen seemed to be very much surprised. She spoke calmly to him, "Please, Captain, call me Alexandra. I am no queen of Russia anymore, the age of Tsars has already ended years ago, there is no need for all the formalities."

"Mama, why don't we go into the house so we can sit down and talk?"

"No, Natalia, we are very much in a hurry," the Queen said frowning.

"But, Mama, there is someone who can help you inside," Natasha said, "Wanda, my goddaughter, can help you. She helped me to get through a lot of stuff, Mama."

"Wanda is a mutant," Steve added, "She is very helpful when it comes to having certain… difficulties regarding any sorts of illness… um… mental stuff, mainly."

The Queen arched an eye brow, seemingly very satisfied at Steve's further explanation. She considered for a moment, "All right, I'll see her. But I hope there aren't too many people inside. It gets uncomfortable."

Natasha and Steve exchanged a glance, "Eh, sure, I'll get the guys home," Steve said.

"Say hi to the kids for me, okay?" she asked Steve privately as her mom started to walk towards the house.

He nodded and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. He had loads of things he wished to tell her, but the words got stuck in his throat, not coming out.

He did manage to remind her, "Don't get hurt, alright?"

She nodded and left.

* * *

"Guys, we have to leave. Wanda, please stay, the Queen, uh, no, Alexandra wishes to see you," Steve stuttered as the Queen threw him a glare when he referred her as the Queen.

"Sure," Wanda said happily, "I can't wait to see the woman behind the mysterious red hood."

Clint moved forward and left the house without a word and Natasha seemed to stop him for a few words. He looked at them speaking, wishing everything would be alright.

"Mama, can Steve stay?" Natasha's voice rang from behind. She weaved her fingers through his, not giving her mother the chance of saying no.

The Queen nodded slowly, "I don't see why not. You two are old enough to have some slightest idea of what is going on with me, I suppose."

Steve sent Natasha a questioning look, he was dying to know what was going on with the Queen to make her to get out from her hiding place and seek help from her daughter. Something about her past was haunting her, perhaps? Or was she ill?

She sure didn't look sick.

Wanda, who was sitting in the corner not making a sound, spoke up for the first time since Clint and the others left, "Your Highness, where, specifically, are you feeling not well? Physically, or mentally? Any type of magic, something unnatural, flowing out of your fingertip? Or is something bothering you in any ways or forms, per say, nightmares?"

Wanda paused for a moment, "If you possessed something similar to what I have said, please do not hesitate to tell me. There is no need to hide anything, I will find out eventually. Also, if your powers have, accidentally, hurt anyone in the process, please do inform me of that, as well."

The Queen thought for a moment, "I am not sure of what have happened to me, nor do I care. But for the moment, I am very much aware of my daughter's sickness. Would I, by any chance had gotten her hurt when I took her down with my so called "powers" in the woods? You should check on Natalia. I am pretty sure she is unwell."

"Mama!" Natasha protested. "I am doing just fine!"

"No, Nat," Steve interrupted, "Wanda, please check on Natasha, making sure she is not radiating a dangerous shade of red around her body."

The Queen's brow furrowed, "You sure? I do not see any red radiating around her."

"I'm doing just fine, alright, Steve?" Nat snapped. "You and my mama are so worried of me getting sick but I am not! I am just, a little emotionally unstable."

"Usually being emotional unstable is a sign of a sort of transformation," Wanda said quietly. "I am still not sure whether the transformation will do good to you or not."

Steve's heart dropped. He was worried of her, he always had been, but this, this had just messed up his mind.

The Queen was fidgeting while processing Wanda's word in her mind. "Wanda, will my daughter be alright?"

Wanda shook her head, "I am not sure, Your Highness, this form of transformation, I am afraid, is something I haven't seen."

"I believe," she continued. "You need an expert on solving the problem going on with Natasha."

"I know a few," Steve said, "But I need you to come with us, Wanda."

Natasha pursing her lips. She looked up and exchanged a glance with Steve. Natasha nodded gradually.

Natasha took in a deep breath and told Wanda, "That is, if you wished to see your parents and brother along the way."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Natasha

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

"I AM NOT SURPRISED THAT THEY ARE ALIVE, AUNITE NAT PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME THAT FACE."

Natasha sighed.

Was she worried of Wanda's reaction to the news?

Yes, she was.

But now? She wasn't so sure why Wanda would behave like that.

"Why aren't you surprised?" Steve spoke to her, his voice as calm as the sea.

"Because I know you two wouldn't just let them die."

* * *

The drive to the northwest corner of New York was abnormally full of noise.

Despite that Natasha had thought Wanda would be quite disappointed at her and Steve for not telling her their involvement in hiding her parents and brother away, Wanda was actually very much, pleased, to be able to finally acknowledge that her family members are still alive and well.

"So, this academy thing is for, uh, mutants?" Wanda asked.

"Generally, yes," Natasha said, "Most of mine and Steve's friends… from World War 2 are from that time. And most of them are mutants. Nice ones."

"Not Magneto though," Steve said, "I heard he used to be a nice man."

"Eric… he was a nice man once, and we still believe he is, except he doesn't think the same as us anymore," Natasha spoke after a long silence. "Raven took a long time to accept the fact that Eric was gone, forever."

"He took so many years convincing himself that he doesn't care for Raven. But if he doesn't, why would he be there, to see Wanda, Pietro and Raven?" Steve said sadly.

"He still cares for his children Steve," Natasha corrected him, "Eric can convince himself he doesn't care for Raven anymore and I wouldn't care less. But Pietro and Wanda still have a place in his heart, after everything."

"Magneto is my dad?" Wanda asked in surprise. "Like seriously? I mean, he is so cool! Um, not so cool. Ha."

* * *

"Natalia? Mind getting me a cup of coco?" the Queen requested. "I wanna sip on my coco when you and Steve are telling tales of mutants."

"M'kay. Need anything else?" she asked before leaving the car.

"Nah," Steve shook his head after looking at Wanda.

When Natasha was back in the car, she found those three dying of laughter.

She didn't know why, but it must involve her as a child.

"No horrible stories please, Mama," she pleaded.

"Nah, Mama's just telling them stories of when you were young. Speaking of which, are those mutants nice people? I can't wait to see them."

Natasha had got shivers all over her body.

"Mama, don't be so surprised that we know those people."

"I'm not blaming you for knowing them. I'm blaming you for not letting me tell all of your friends lovely tales of when you were young." She shrugged.

"…"

* * *

The car pulled to a stop as Alexandra drove the car into the driveway as Natasha instructed.

"'Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning'," Wanda read out the words on the plague.

A wave of nostalgia swept over her when she saw the plague.

"Who is Xavier?"

"Our friend," Steve said in relief.

"It used to be 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters'," Steve said as they got off the car. Patting Natasha's shoulder softly and gently placed her hand in his. Steve gave her, a smile which she likes to call, 'the smile'.

She had seen it over the past several years they've spent together, and she had always been a big fan of that reassuring, yet calmful smile, giving her strength and life.

Natasha knocked on the door, and it opened automatically.

"Ah, Nat and Steve! Finally together, eh?" a loud voice rang behind them.

 _Thump._

Wanda's hands waved at him, red magic flowing out as the man hit the wall.

"That's all you can do?" Logan snorted, not impressed.

Wanda scrunched her nose, her brows furrowed, obviously not liking the tone Logan was using as he was speaking to her.

 _Thump._

And Logan was hanging right up on the ceiling with nothing but strings of red tying him to the chandelier securing.

"Impressive work, Miss Maximoff, or rather, Miss Eisenhardt?" another voice, much mature one, rang in their minds.

"Who is speaking in my mind?" Alexandra spoke, carefully hiding away her panic.

"Chillax, Mama, it's Charles. And Wanda? Please let Logan down, he has no intention of hurting any of us. As I said they are all friends." Natasha said.

 _Thump._

"Woah, brunette, why ya hurt me? I'm just trynna play nice," Logan said, scrubbing his back. "Aren't I?" he asked Steve and Natasha.

"Logan, man," Steve said in delight as he embraced him.

"Charles, you look fine," Natasha walked gracefully to him. "How are you guys?"

"Doing just fine, as you can possibly see!" Logan grumbled.

"He has a straight forward attitude, I like that. It reminds me of you when you're young, Natalia," Alexandra said, ruffling her daughter's hair as she walked close.

"Your Royal Highness," Charles said, bowing to her.

Alexandra stood aside, clearly not accepting his bow: "I am no queen of Russia."

"Let's go get you guys a room before anything you have to consult me on," Charles said chuckling and asked Storm to take them to their room.

* * *

Natasha flopped to the bed the moment Steve and she are in their own room.

She sighed in relaxation once she realized they've finally been to a rest after an ever-lasting journey.

"Night," Natasha mumbled those words before falling asleep. The journey seemed to be tiring her a lot more than it used to did.

She fell asleep the moment her head hit the bed.

* * *

"How's Natasha?" she heard a voice ask.

"I don't know, Raven, I have no clue," Steve sighed, "For the first time in years, I have no clue."

She heard another sigh and the door closed. Then she heard someone hop onto the bed and plant a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Night, love," Steve spoke quietly.

Natasha fell asleep again with his arms wrapped around her waist, his body covering hers as if a big blanket was wrapped around her. Jeez, Steve was really hot (both meanings were implied).


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Steve

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

"I DON'T KNOW, RAVEN, I HAVE NO CLUE. FOR THE FIRST TIME IN YEARS, I HAVE NO CLUE."

And he meant it. For years, he thought he knew how to handle everything. People around him had convinced that he was invincible, because he is Captain America. Steve was so accustomed to people asking him everything because he had always seemed to know the solution to everything.

Except for this time.

Natasha's sick, and it was so obvious. But when Raven, Wanda, Eric, Charles, Logan, Clint asked him for the cure to her sickness, he didn't know what to say, Steve was speechless.

While Natasha was sleeping, Steve was usually wide awake. He held Natasha close to him, inhaling her scent, telling himself that they would be together forever repeatedly; reassuring himself that Natasha's sickness was no big deal, that she would recover after a good night sleep. But had she? No. She had only seemed sicker and sicker; she was losing weight quicker that a bullet; she vomited everything she ate; she could only keep down water, sugar solutions and salt solutions; she couldn't stand the smell of freshly baked breads and cookies; she couldn't stop puking once she drank any kind of broths that Steve made – they were her favorites. It had only been more than 3 weeks since they had met her mother in the woods, more than 3 weeks since she had been ill.

He decided, that he would go to Charles and seek his advice. Out of all the mutant friends he had known – Logan, Raven, Eric, Storm, Wanda… – Charles had always been the wisest, the smart mouth, the professor. He had always known the right method to save something, sometimes, Steve wished that he wasn't Captain America, Charles, on the other hand, was so capable of the job.

"Steve?" Natasha in his embrace murmured. "Are you not asleep?"

Her right hand reached up, cold hand touching his cheek. Steve smiled sadly, and peeked on her forehead, "I'm just thinking how excited Wanda would be when she finally sees her family again tomorrow."

"Good," she sighed. "You could really use some rest Steve, you have been worrying for so long. Time for some quality sleep. It's not like I will be gone tomorrow morning."

 _What if you really do? Who would be my anchor if you left?_

He mumbled something and pulled her even closer to him.

* * *

"Charles? Is Natasha alright?"

"Steve, I am no doctor, and you realize that, right?" Charles said, completely annoyed.

"Whatever."

* * *

Raven was excited to see Wanda again, basically hopping up and down. Natasha laughed loudly and Steve was looking at her adoringly. Natasha blushed and looked away when her eyes contacted with Steve's.

"Should I go see her in my original form, or my human disguise?" she asked Natasha and Steve.

"Original form, Raven, always be proud of yourself. Wanda had seen so many weird people that you would seem normal," Natasha said to her seriously.

"By abnormal people, would that be the infamous Black Widow and handsome Captain America?" Raven joked.

Natasha rolled her eyes at Raven and grabbed Steve's hand, dragging him away from Raven's room.

Once out in the hallway, Natasha and Steve was surrounded by kids.

"Auntie Nat! Uncle Steve! You guys are back!" screamed one of the young boys, Conan.

"I want to hear your stories, Uncle Steve!" another girl yelled, Steve believed her name was Samantha.

"I want hot coco, Uncle Steve! I want cinnamon rolls too, Auntie Nat!" Conan yelled again.

Charles' wheelchair strolled into the hallway slowly, his voice rang clearly inside everyone's head:

"Be quiet and go back to your classes, children. Your Uncle Steve and Auntie Natasha have just got back and they need time to rest."

Steve sent Charles an appreciative look, thanking him for saving Natasha and him.

"Are you ready?" Steve spoke to Wanda in the living room. Natasha snaked a hand around Wanda's neck and pulled her close to her chest. Natasha pressed a soft kiss on Wanda's head, "You'll be fine. Raven and Eric can't wait to meet you."

"Where's Pietro?" Wanda entreated in Natasha's mind.

"He'll be here soon, with your parents," Steve told her. "They've been looking forward meeting you since… Ultron."

Wanda bit her lower lip anxiously and her hands clenched together.

"What if they forgot me?" She murmured in a low voice.

Natasha laughed quietly, "There's no way they would forget such an incredible sister and daughter, Wanda. Trust me, a parent would never forget his or her children."

That seemed to relaxed Wanda for a bit. Steve massaged her shoulders, whispering _"You'll be fine"_ s to her.

The door squeaked open as Raven stepped into the room. Her blue body shone under the light; her red short hair flowed just over her shoulders. Stood beside her, was Pietro. He grinned mischievously at his sister, just as before. Eric came into the room and closed the door, his eyes fixed on Wanda.

"Hey sis," Pietro said calmly, walking to Wanda at a slow pace, his hands in the pocket of his tight jeans.

Out of the blue, Wanda slapped him right across his face. She looked at him angrily with disbelief, "AND YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME! YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!"

Pietro laughed and hugged Wanda tightly, "That's the sister I remembered."

Raven approached Wanda carefully, as if Wanda was a piece of glass that would be broken easily. Wanda looked at her with curiosity, "Why are you blue?"

"I can transform into anyone," she replied with a shrug, then turned herself into her human disguise. "Do you remember me now?" Raven asked.

Wanda let out a sob and ran into Raven's open arms, crying like a baby. Pietro walked over with Eric, the family were finally together again after almost 30 years.

Natasha and Steve left the room in silence, not wanting to interrupt their moment. Steve held Natasha's hand tightly, his knuckles turning white. Natasha put her other hand on top of his, patting his hand as if telling him everything would turn out to be alright. Even though none of them could be certain of Natasha's future. Steve heaved a sigh. Natasha looked at him questioningly, and gave him a reassuring smile.

Maybe everything wasn't as bad as he thought.

At least he had the woman he loved right by his side.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Natasha

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

THE FEW DAYS AFTERWARDS WERE QUITE UNEVENTFUL, OR SO TO SPREAK.

Natasha and Steve returned to their star gazing "ritual", as Steve liked to call it, and things were almost back to normal... Almost.

Natasha had talked to Charles one day when Steve had a training session with Logan and the future X-Men. Charles and she had a very in depth talk on her current illness. He asked Natasha if she had thought of leaving Steve and seek help outside that mansion. Yes, she told him, but she knew Steve wouldn't want that to happen, and she couldn't let it happen to him because she had already predicted what Steve's reaction would be if he found out she had left him again, without a note.

"It's okay if you and Steve leave," Wanda said, walking up to her. Her hands in her back pocket, "Pietro and I… I suppose we have found peace here, among our kin, and new friends, and family. This is where I belong.

"Though, if there's any really cool world saving stuff going on, do give me and my brother a call. We hate missing out the fun. Btw, call mom once a week, or write letters, either way mom won't be so worried about you two. She knows how reckless you can be. Don't know why she said that, but… I guess, good luck." The Sokovian mutant held out a hand and Natasha shook it.

Natasha pulled her into a hug. "You and Pietro will always be my babies, Wanda. Always. Don't ever doubt that. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

* * *

"So we are leaving at dawn?" Steve asked, making his way to her quietly.

Natasha looked out of the window and nodded slowly. "Yea, I suppose. Wanda asked us to call Raven, or write to her, she said she'd get worried sick if we don't contact them."

Steve chuckled deeply at her wry comment of Raven. "Good intentions of Ravens became bad, huh?"

"She… she can be quite overprotective of people around her sometimes," she murmured. Natasha leaned back and closed her eyes as her head rested on his chest. Steve rested his head on hers, humming a soft song to her as his arms around her tightened.

"She had lost so much over the years, maybe even more than I do. At least I had a family, people who loved me. But Raven… she had no one. Her mother abandoned her, saw her as an abomination. Her father died before she was even born. Charles took her in and they were like… siblings in some way. Then she met Eric. And then she had kids. But then they were taken away from her, again."

"That sucks," he made a comment. She giggled at Steve's wit.

"It's not nice, Stevie boy," Natasha chided. Steve tickled her for his new nickname.

"Don't ever call me that," he warned, but failed. Natasha giggled as he struggled to comprehend his new nickname.

"The sky is a beautiful color, isn't it?" she asked, attempting to distract him. Steve buried his head into her neck and blew cold air. She shivered, goosebumps all over her body. Natasha wiggled out of Steve's firm hold and ran out of his gasp.

"Catch me if you can," she said under her breath. "Come and get me."

Natasha burst through the door and ran down the hall, somehow still able to keep her footsteps silent, carefully not waking the children. Her adrenaline was rushing through her veins as she made her way down the stairs with Steve running after her. As she opened the doors and sprinted out of the mansion, into the grassland in front of her, cold air splashed onto her face, waking her up. Her mind was crystal clear; her eye sight was perfect even only with moonlight and starlight. She can see the edge of the stars, their shapes and light radiating through the sky.

Natasha was rarely at awe of something. She was at awe of the stars, moon, ocean, just, nature in general. The grassland laid perfectly still in front of her, yet as she looked deeper, the grass was dancing with the wind, as if encouraging her to, too. So she did.

Natasha stood on her tip toes as she followed the rhythm of the wind and started dancing. She imagined herself dancing to Tchaikovsky, and had a pair of bright, white wings where they could take her to wherever she wished them to.

A pair of hands found their way to her waist and steadied her. She knew it was Steve's, judging by the size of his hands (it was hard to mistake his hands, they were seriously huge, enormous, even).

"Dance with me," she whispered.

* * *

Steve and Natasha ended up dancing until the first light of dawn, and both were hypnotized by the beauty of it. Stray beams of sunlight, mixing with shreds of moonlight and starlight here and there. It was almost like a dream. She never thought she'd see something so pure and beautiful. Natasha recalled the last time she saw it, it was approximately at least 40 years ago, before the sky was tamed by neon lights. Call her an environmentalist, but Natasha had never been keen on the abuse of the usage of neon lights, she had always believed firmly that they were harming the sky. Children nowadays, she feared, would never see sky like that as easily as she did when she was young. And Steve agreed with her as well.

Steve held her hand and both walked up the staircase, making their way back into their room they'd been staying for over 2 weeks. Steve got essential stuff and their back packs while Natasha was scribbling down something on a piece of scrap paper and stuck it to the mirror as they left the room with no remorse.

"Ready?" he asked her, a sheepish grin creeping up on his face. His baby blue eyes sparkled and blond hair shimmering under the sunlight.

Her eyes lock with his, gazing into those deep as ocean eyes, searching for any signs of hesitation. Natasha found herself returning him an earnest smile, and she took his hand somewhat nervously.

"Yea," she told him, still having that grin on her face, not able to erase.

Together, they stepped into the unknown, forever grateful for having each other.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **EXAM'S OVER YAY BABE!**_

 _ **Mona xoxo**_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Steve

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

"BABE?" NATASHA ASKED ACROSS THE CAR AS STEVE PULLED OVER TO THE GAS STATION. They were in Georgia, and Natasha had only seemed to be more and more moody and demanding than ever.

"Yes, Nat?" Steve heaved an exasperated sigh. Natasha had been going on like this for almost 3 months. She hadn't gotten anything down her system, literally, except for junk food (which he supposed was an improvement) and solutions and water. During their road trip, Steve was lead to believe that he had been more patient than ever, and he was taking the whole looking-after-my-possibly-sick-girlfriend scenario very well – as well as one could be driving for days.

"Steve, I really think I should see a doctor. I don't feel well," Natasha said, scrunching her nose as another wave of nausea washed over her, making her throw up the things she had eaten the past hour into Steve's hand.

"Sorry, baby," she apologized, biting her lower lip as she wiped her mouth with tissue next to her. She then handed Steve a plastic bag to hold her vomit.

"Yikes," Natasha commented and left the car. Opening the other side of the door for him, Natasha threw away the plastic bag.

"Ugh, thank God we're switching cars."

"Love, did you say something about seeing a doctor?" he asked, his voice full of hope – he had been trying to convince his stubborn-as-hell girlfriend to see one, but failed again and again – his eyes bore into hers, as if searching for an answer.

"Yes, I am seeing a doctor, Steve."

"YES!" Steve leaped into the air, not caring how dirty his hands were – and pulled Natasha into a bear hug – which Natasha made some witty comments on when they were squeezed in a small, smelly toilet, changing their clothes.

* * *

It just seemed pathetic how the dangerous Captain America and Black Widow had to wait for over 5 hours to see a doctor.

"Steve," Natasha groaned again.

"Hm," he sort of answered, digging into the sports magazine he was reading, "Nat, we ought to watch a modern times baseball game sometimes."

"How long until the goddamned doctor sees me?" she asked, her patience clearly running out. "I did not sign up for this doctor trip to waste my time, Steve. We've been here for almost 5 hours and we're still waiting."

Steve facepalmed.

"Miss Natalie Rushman and Mr. Grant Rogers?" the nurse's voice echoed in the almost vacant big, white room.

It took Steve just a split second to realize who those two persons were – Natasha taking her undercover name in Stark (Stank, as he recalled the joke Rhodey had texted him about when Tony wasn't in the base) Industries and Steve's middle and last name.

"Finally!" Natasha sprung up from her seat and stretched, "My bones are asleep from waiting this long."

* * *

"Alright, Natalie," Doctor Smartass (Natasha thought this would be a good nickname, considering that she was showing off how smart she was with her smirks and all that) said with a smirk on her face, her eyes kept on lingering at Steve's body.

Steve shifted uncomfortably. "Love, do you mind?" he asked Natasha, his eyes sending help to Natasha.

"No probs," she said and sat on his lap. He chuckled as the doctor's eyes widened and cleared her throat.

"Oh, yes, Doctor… Luna? Where were we?" Natasha said, a little bit too sweetly.

"How do you feel? Do you catch a cold, or something else that requires medical attention?" Doctor Smartass (damn, this name was getting more and more catchy) asked, her eyes snapped back and looked at Natasha unwillingly.

"She can't hold anything down in her stomach. And she feels sick all the time. Other than that, Nat is perfectly fine," he said sarcastically. "Am I right, Nat?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "I still don't understand why do you have to make a fuss about it. I'm perfectly fine."

"Well, Natalie – can I call you that? You have to understand, that sometimes simple symptoms like, not having any appetite or such, can turn into really serious diseases. For instance, cancer or such," Doctor Smartass explained.

Steve nodded vigorously, "Thank you! That is exactly what I've been trying to tell you for the past 3 months!"

Natasha glared at him, "God please don't."

"Is your period late?" Doctor Smartass asked out of the blue.

"Pardon?" Natasha snapped. Her eyes throwing daggers at her. "How is whether my period late or not any of your concern?"

"You might be pregnant," the doctor shrugged like it was no big deal.

Steve's heart skipped a beat – would he really be a father? Someone whom he wanted to be ever since his encounter with Peggy… and Edward Stark? His arms tightened around Natasha, his eyes stared right into hers.

"My period comes irregularly, how am I supposed to know if it's late or not?"

"Well, we can always do an ultra sound."

"Nope."

"You have to," Steve chimed in, concerned of his girlfriend's well-being as well as if there was a child growing inside her.

This also brought up another issue – Natasha was supposed to be sterilized – she wasn't supposed to get pregnant, bear a child, nor was she supposed to fall in love with someone.

"Nah. Don't mess with me on that," Natasha waved her hand, dismissing his concern.

In a blink of an eye, Steve pinned Natasha to the bed nearby, "I didn't say you have a choice, love."

Natasha glared at Steve, she fumed and kicked Steve in his groin. "I didn't say you have a say on this, babe."

"Uh, can you guys please get a room?"

"We are in a room," Steve said dismissively, still looking into his girlfriend's eyes with determination. "You are getting an ultra sound."

"No," Natasha shot right back at him. "I told you, I am fine."

"I am sure you are underweight," he said, trying to convince the red hair beauty in front of him that he's right. "And what if you are pregnant?"

"That's a big what if even for you, honey." Natasha scowled, gazing away. "You know full well what they did to me. You know I am incapable of bearing children."

"Well, nothing is impossible," Steve muttered, blushing. Heat was running from his neck to his face. She giggled at his embarrassment, "See?" "But I am a super soldier," he spoke finally. Red flushed on Natasha's face,

"That, has nothing to do with whether I am pregnant or not. Unless you are implying that your, uh… are super too."

"That's exactly, uh… what I'm trying to tell you."

"Guys," an unwelcomed interruption, again. "Get a room."

"We are in a room," they both yelled at the same time.

"Fine," Natasha gave up arguing. Steve kissed her on the lips, "Thank you, love." He muttered against her lips.

"But only on one condition."

Steve threw his head back and tried to calm himself down.

 _She is not going to ask for something crazy. Please don't let that happen._

"You are not going to comment, nor argue on what I will be doing for the next 24 hours," she said smugly against his lips, her lavender like scent intoxicating him.

 _Seems fair._

But then, Natasha always went against his orders and he always went against hers. Must be hard for him to stay put and not comment, or even argue with her for the next 24 hours. Especially when they were (still, unfortunately) on a run.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **JUST MADE SOME AMENDMENTS HERE CAUSE I FEEL LIKE THE ORIGINAL VERSION WAS CRAPPY ;) EITHER WAY, THERE WOULD STILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER FROM NAT'S POV COMING UP SOON.**_

 _ **READ AND REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. FEEL FREE TO MAKE A COMMENT ON HOW YOU THINK THE STORY SHOULD BE LIKE AFTERWARDS! ;)**_

 _ **Mona xoxo**_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Natasha

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

NATASHA WAS FREAKING OUT, SHE REALLY WAS. Never in her whole life would she imagine herself bearing a child, let alone being a mother. Her previous experience with children had told her that she would never be capable of being a mother. She just wasn't born for this job.

Natasha had never freaked out over stuff like this. Never. Well, except for she finding out that she had fallen for Steve and she was pregnant, but they were totally different. Falling for someone… was something she had felt before, with Alexi. Yet pregnancy… she could guarantee that she had never experienced that. She wasn't sure what she would do afterwards, would she possibly get an abortion? A child was a liability – from what she had learned since she was young – to her and Steve, especially when they were now seen as fugitives that shouldn't be seen anywhere, literally.

A part of her told her to abort the child, another part told her otherwise. Deep down, Natasha knew she yearned for a child – a mini her, an heir to the Tsar family that was destroyed long ago, she knew her mother would have wanted a grandchild. An heir was essential to a royal family, this she had always known. Natasha also knew that as an Avenger (if it still existed) and an active super assassin and agent, a child would mean a weakness. Just as love.

But Steve had proven her wrong as love was never a weakness, right? Wrong. Steve was Captain America, he was totally capable of taking care of himself. Besides, Steve himself was also a highly-trained agent with years of experience on field. Hell, he had even got through the WWII.

A child, in contrary, was the polar opposite.

Children could not defend themselves from big bad wolves. Nor could they be highly-trained agents in one night. Steve and children were, most definitely, not the same.

Steve's voice rang in her ears as he declared that Natasha would do an ultra sound – much to her dismay. Natasha gave him a dirty look, "Oh please."

He gave her an innocent look which instantly brought a smile on her face, "Well, I didn't say it wrongly, did I, dearest girlfriend mine?"

* * *

Her hands were sweaty, to say the least. His hands were too. It was obvious that how much Steve had wanted a child. Maybe she wanted one too.

The cold jelly sprayed on her belly was giving her chills. Major chills. She shivered as Doctor Smartass applied it on her. Almost immediately, Steve placed his jacket over the upper half of her body. She smiled at his thoughtfulness.

 _Always the gentleman, eh?_

 _Sure he is._

Natasha heard her own heart beating furiously against her rib cage that it almost hurt. She guessed she had never been this nervous.

 _Am I going to be a mother?_ She asked herself.

Natasha always questioned herself at every choice she made, whether it was made under pressure, unwillingly, or it was made without another option. Whether it was made as it was the best one she had on hand at that time, or it was made with Steve. She often wondered if she had made the right decision for everyone.

 _Exactly like a queen would do for her subjects._

But see, she wasn't a princess anymore. Her title was stripped the moment Red Room took her away. Natasha was never the Queen of Russia.

 _Yet you think and act like one._

 _It runs in the family._ She was trying to convince herself.

Doctor Smartass cleared her throat, "Well, I guess it is safe to say that you're pregnant."

"I am not mother material, Steve, we all know that."

"I beg to differ, love. Just look at you with the kids."

"Nonsense," she retorted.

"Practice makes perfect, love," he joked.

"Are you implying you want more than one kid? Please don't tell me you are asking for more kids. One is a handful!" Natasha shot back, hoping this conversation would be over soon.

"Yeah, but we are superheroes. We are supposed to do what people can't do."

As she was about to make several witty comments to Steve's bad joke, the middle section of the ceiling collapsed. Doctor Smartass was unfortunately buried deep under the debris.

"ON THE AUTHORITY OF THE US GOVERNMENT, PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND STEP OUT OF THE ROOM," a male voice boomed.

* * *

"How the hell did they track us down?" Natasha yelled.

"Just like that time when they blew the whole base up, huh," Steve swatted her hands away as she tried to dig through the concrete to attempt to save Doctor Smartass.

"Don't," he said.

"Why? You always want to help those who are in need," she shot back. Rubbing the area which Steve had swatted.

"I am pretty sure no one could survive tons of concrete falling on them, we are only alive because the bomb targeted the middle section of the clinic. Good lord, Doctor Smartass wasn't supposed to die too," he said, brushing the dust off him. "Right now, it doesn't matter how they tracked us down, love. We can talk about that later."

Steve crouched down, carefully hiding from the light above them, and placed his hands on her abdomen. "Nat, it's not just you now. You have our child growing inside your womb, Nat. It is important to me, above all, your life is most important – the most prioritized of my priority list, alright?"

"Okay," she breathed out the words. "Okay."

"C'mon, love, let's go," Steve said, his forehead touching hers as he kissed her nose gently. "Let's go."

In a split second, Steve and Natasha were on their way out of the clinic, together as always, to the town nearby. Steve's grip on Natasha's small hand was tight and firm, giving her a sense of security – something she had always felt when Steve was around her. Secured. Protected. Loved. And she did not want to change anything.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Steve

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

THE WHOLE PLACE WAS BOMBED, INCLUDING THE PARKING LOT.

Natasha didn't get to walk much. The moment they were out of the clinic, Steve did what he did the last time Natasha and he was bombed: he lifted her off the ground, despite her relentless protests, and walked away the scene at ease – as if he did not notice the choppers ahead of them, circling like vultures, searching for their next victim.

The gash on his torso hurt, but it didn't affect him much. The bleeding had already stopped, it was just a matter of time before it healed. Steve felt sorry for that Doctor Smartass though, she died without knowing what was going on.

He also wanted to know how on earth the military had caught their scent and gone all the way to Georgia to hunt them down. He and Natasha had done this before without getting caught. Steve decided it would be a good idea to check if anyone was tailing them, or might have reported their sightings to the US government, though the possibility of those two being seen was already very, very low.

He wondered if the whole pregnancy thing hit Natasha hard. After all, she was taught to not love and she was not designed to bear a child.

Guess the whole idea went sideways when Steve came into her life.

Meanwhile, Natasha was already soundly asleep in his arms. He grinned sheepishly at the sight, not every day did you see the Black Widow asleep in your arms. Natasha shifted slightly, and Steve was already trying to adjust his posture to see if Natasha was comfortable. Nonetheless, she was carrying their child.

Steve pondered if he was alright with the idea of having a child before they were married, out of those "stupid traditions that only you would care about", according to Natasha. He was excited for sure, who wouldn't be? Steve always wanted a child. He wanted to be a father, it was his dream after the war ended.

And of course, he was concerned about Natasha's insecurities, but now that she was fast asleep in his warm embrace, he would have time to think about his.

Could he really be a father? What kind of father would he be? He knew little, almost nothing of parenthood, nor his father. He didn't have an example of parenting a child at all. Steve's father was basically nonexistent in his life. He was away fighting in the war, he died as a warrior who sacrificed himself for his country. Steve was the same. He was a soldier.

What kind of father would he be? Exactly like his father perhaps? Always away for missions and maybe, one day die in front of his own child, protecting her (or him, he wouldn't mind having a boy either)?

He then drifted off thinking of Natasha's mother, whom he hadn't heard much of ever since Charles took her to a secret facility (he wouldn't tell Natasha and steve about it, but obviously the X-Men had something to do with it) for further treatment and exploration of her powers and such. Then it got him thinking: if Natasha's mom was a mutant, would Natasha be one too? Possibly. But not that it would change how he felt for her. Nothing would.

The last time Charles and the rest contacted them was via the good ol' Morse code on their own private channel 2 weeks ago, just a few days after they left the school. Couple of days later they got in touch with Clint and the others, telling them they were doing fine and dumped that burner phone right before the phone call was traceable.

His feet carried Natasha and himself further away from the explosion site, until they reached one of Natasha secret safe houses that (she assumed and was most likely correct) was yet to be discovered by the government and the world. They could crash at the safe house for a night or two, one or two weeks if necessary. Then take any of the cars from the garage and leave for Maine. Somewhere near the ocean, he knew Natasha would love it anywhere close to mother nature.

* * *

Steve held Natasha in one arm, then used Natasha's spare key to open the door. He pushed through the door into a nicely decorated living room.

"Wow," he exclaimed under his breath. "Damn, girl, this is one fine safe house."

He carefully set Natasha on to the (seemingly) very comfortable sofa right by the open kitchen – kind of reminded him of Clint and Laura's – and went for the fridge, right after closing the curtains and turning on the light. He opened it, and was surprised to see orange juice – and they were not expired – eggs, sausages and more.

"How the hell do you keep these foods fresh at all, Nat?" he muttered.

"I have a few helpers cleaning up the place and renewing my food supplies from time to time," he heard Natasha's voice come up from the background.

"You're up," he smiled and walked to her, ignoring the pain shooting up from his torso and handed her a cup of orange juice. "Thought you needed it."

Natasha muttered a "thank you" and asked him, "We didn't get the chance to ask the doc how the hell am I supposed to keep the food down in my stomach."

"Another doctor, perhaps?" Steve asked carefully.

"And risk getting bombed again? Steve, I don't want to."

"That helper you employed, do you think by any chance would she know what to do about the sickness?" Steve offered a suggestion. "Do you think it'll work?"

Natasha shrugged, "Worth a shot."

The door clicked.

The lights flickered and in a split second, Natasha shot up from the sofa and took out the two throwing knives hidden in her thighs. She pulled out an extra knife from her bra and handed over to Steve.

"How the hell…"

"SHHHH!" Natasha shushed. Her stance was tensed and her eyes were fixed at the turning door knob. Her hands on the knives were so tight that her knuckles turned white.

Steve rested his right hand on her left shoulder, gently pulling her behind him. Natasha shot him an "are you fucking kidding me" glare but Steve's stern stare got her retreated and hid behind him.

"There's one more person inside you now," he said softly.

"Hello?" a female voice rang in the dimly lighted room. "If this woman ain't payin' me double, I wouldn't have taken this job. When is she ever home?"

Steve stiffened a laugh and felt the grip on his hand loosen. He stepped out of the dark, "Hey, uh, are you the house keeper?"

The middle-aged lady jumped at his sudden presence. "No. Yea, I mean, yes."

"Hi, Dinah, it's Nat," Natasha said. "I need your help over here."

* * *

"That graze over there? Yo need medical attention," Dinah stated, pointing at Steve's torso. Then she turned around and refilled the refrigerator with fresh food.

Natasha stared at him, "And you carried me all the way here without treating your wound? What the actual hell, Steve? You're no Superman."

"I am Captain America, there ain't much difference, love," Steve pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Last time in that jungle when I carried you to the chopper, my back got a bad slash too, didn't seem to slow me down."

"Yea, last time when I got a shot right through my shoulder thanks to James, I still managed to save your ass, Steve. I'm the Black Widow, sure, but I still lost around one liter of blood because I wasn't treated quickly. I could've gone into shock for the blood loss," Natasha retorted. "My point is: don't you start making excuses for not treating your wound, Steve. You walked from Royston to Belton. You crossed a goddamned state. Georgia to South Carolina. Get it?"

"Wait a minute. Just a sec," Dinah said with her eyes wide open. Her hands clutching on her cross necklace. "Are yo tellin' me that ya Captain America and Black Widow?"

"Oh, dear God, y'all are so wanted."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **GUYS CHAPTER 30 WAS REWRITTEN. KINDA AND I ADDED A LITTLE AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER. SO PLEASE SIT BACK AND ENJOY.**_

 _ **READ AND COMMENT!**_

 _ **Mona xoxo**_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Natasha

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

"NO!" DINAH'S BLOOD-STAINED HANDS REACHED FOR HER, HER EYES RED LIKE BLOOD, HER PUPILS DIALATED TO A STATE THAT WAS NOT NORMAL.

"You caused this," she whispered to her. Pointing to a crib, with Steve beside it. She ran over, holding him tightly to her. He didn't have a pulse. Not anymore. She looked into the crib. A child. She had red lava hair like hers, the eyes-opened child's pupils were blue like Steve's. And she realized: it was her child, Steve and hers. She caused the death of the man she loved and their very own child, their little miracle.

I warned you, Natalia. Love is for children. The voice of her former trainer hissed in the back of her mind.

Natasha jolted up, covered in sweat and her hands flew to her abdomen in fear that she had lost her child. Steve, still sleeping soundly, stirred slightly beside her.

She laid back down, only to feel sick. Natasha ran to the toilet, just in time to throw up literally everything she ate for dinner. Dinah was an amazing cook, apparently. And it turned out that she had been huge fans of Steve and her. Dinah said she would not report them. Natasha could only hope she'd keep her promise. She was not on her own now. She had a child growing in her, coming out anew in 6 months' time.

Over the few wild months, Natasha's long hair was even longer than before, curly and all the way down to her waist. Another reason why she did not bother to cut it – the hair wouldn't fall over when she puked as it was too long.

Steve must've woken up. He got into the bathroom, probably saw her only in his oversized t-shirt, which was too thin, red messy hair covering a flushed red face full of tears and eyes bloodshot.

"Oh baby," he murmured, handing her a cup of water. A sour taste lingered in her mouth.

Is it really that bad?

"How do I look?" she asked him gingerly.

Steve chuckled. She knew he would tell her that she looked beautiful, as always. Natasha doubted that she would look beautiful all the time though. Perhaps she wasn't even beautiful at all. Still, she didn't bother to retort him, it would always end with Steve kissing her furiously and telling her that she looked fabulous all the time. Not that she didn't enjoy it, but she decided that Steve wouldn't really want to taste the taste in her mouth in his.

"You look like crap, Romanoff. And I am not lying," he laughed.

It's nice to hear his laugh, Steve had been depressed these days and worrying over their safety – hers mostly – and pushed himself too much.

* * *

"Try Dinah's recipe, love," he offered, when she went down stairs for breakfast. It was merely dawn, the sun was rising from the horizon, its light pouring into the house.

"Smells good Rogers," she commented. Her hands sneaked around his waist, carefully avoiding contact with the graze on his torso. She could almost see Steve smiling sheepishly while blushing at her compliment.

Steve turned off the stove to face her. "Breakfast's ready Nat, why don't you go sit?"

Natasha walked to the stool and leaned forward to get a better view at her breakfast.

"What is it?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Something nice," he grinned mischievously.

Steve put her breakfast down and pushed her a cup of unknown liquid that smelled incredibly nice. He kissed her forehead, "How are my beautiful ladies?"

"Hm," Natasha mumbled a reply while shoving the food down.

"Careful," he chided. "You'll choke."

She muttered something in reply and resumed digging into her breakfast. And damn, it was tasty.

"Dinah thought that the reason why you couldn't keep anything down is because you didn't rest well enough and the food wasn't very fresh."

"Sure, whatever."

"And she thought that the food was either too salty or too sweet. I think she does have a point," he added.

He cared so much for her in ways she never thought anyone would. Natasha still had doubts. She always questioned herself whether she was worthy of someone like Steve. Yet over time, he had always proven her wrong. She deserved him, just like the way he deserved her. Another thing she loved about them was the idea of them bickering over random issues for no reason. Steve and his protectiveness over her and their future child. Adorable.

"You want more?" Steve nudged her. "Baby?"

Natasha snapped out of her trains of thoughts, "Yea, yea, sure."

* * *

Steve and Nat discussed what they should be doing next. Going back to Charles'? Or to see Clint and the others? Should they be on their own for a while, enjoying their little moments of peacefulness as much as possible?

Maybe we should do all, he told her. We stay for one more week and we contact Clint and Charles. You should speak with your mother too, I reckon that she misses you terribly. Speak with Raven, or is that Heather (Raven was fine with both names).

Anyway, just speak with them.

After all, she chuckled when he told her, I can't keep you all to myself forever, you know? Natasha laughed at his remark. You can, she told him, you can have me forever. I promise. Their foreheads touching and Natasha sealed her promise with a kiss.

For now, life seemed to be just the way she wished it to be for a long time. Quiet, peaceful, no wars. They strolled along the small town later that day, taking everything in and had a romantic picnic. Steve even got them a canoe when he told her they would be heading off somewhere even north before going down to New York or Los Angeles, where their friends were. Her best guess was Steve would be taking her to the cliff and they would be camping by it. Watching sunrise and sunset. Canoeing down at the sea where no one would see them. Or perhaps snorkeling if they were lucky enough to have the apparatus – which they would also do just fine without them – they were a super soldier and a master assassin anyway, they could hold their breath long enough.

They'd stayed up late at night, doing movie marathons again. Dinah took care of her well, Natasha supposed. She wasn't that underweight as before, and her appetite had gone up. Steve's stews – her favorites – were manageable now. She wouldn't puke everything she ate and obviously, her body was up and running again. Which meant she could do movie marathons with Steve. They were set to leave the house tomorrow after lunch, much to Dinah's dismay, she hoped Natasha would stay a little longer so she could nurse her back to health.

Steve planned on a secret vacation to somewhere north. She even got to call Clint at noon. They called and hung up, carefully not talking over a minute or so each call before it became traceable. Clint told her everyone was doing fine but were kind of pissed that they ran away again. It wasn't supposed to happen again, he scolded her. Laura was worried sick.

She knew, but she had to. Natasha battled over should she be telling Clint that she was pregnant, then decided not to. Someone might be listening to them talking over the phone, and might find a weakness. She wouldn't want that. Natasha guessed she could only wait until Steve and she went back to Los Angeles to tell those peeps about her pregnancy.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **36K VIEWS?! THIS IS CRAZY!**_

 _ **I FEEL REALLY BAD FOR DELETING CHAPTER 30 THEN UPLOADING IT AGAIN. I SHOULD'VE JUST UPDATED IT. BUT THERE WERE MAJOR CHANGES IN THE CHAPTER THAT WORTH CHECKING OUT!**_

 _ **ALSO, FEEL FREE TO COMMENT OR PM ME IF YOU WANT SPECIFIC SCENE TO HAPPEN, OR IF YOU HAVE PROMPTS THAT WANT ME TO MAKE IT HAPPEN!**_

 _ **EITHER WAY, WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS WEEK? COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_

 _ **Mona xoxo**_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Steve

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

"STEVE, I FEEL LKE SOMEONE IS FOLLOWING US," NATASHA SAID.

"Nat, you're just being paranoid because we are wanted now," he told her. Steve placed his hand on hers, hoping that would calm his pregnant girlfriend down.

Hm, pregnant. Steve had to admit, it felt good to say that he was going to be a father soon. After 2 days' rest, Natasha had gained back at least a quarter of the weight she'd lost, thanks to Dinah. She didn't look as thin as she used to be, and Dinah's husband just happened to be a doctor. With his help, they managed to get a sonogram. First picture of their child got him real sentimental. He asked for a small one too, just to keep it in his watch with Natasha and Peggy (Natasha wasn't jealous though, she had come to terms with that). He cried of joy, for heaven's sake. A child he had dreamed of, with a woman he loved.

Steve had argued with himself, back and forth, whether he should propose to Natasha. Letting a woman he loved carry his child, no their child, without a title? His wife, or his fiancée. Yes he would admit it he was old-school, he was old-fashioned. But he just couldn't let it go.

"Should we get married?" he blurted out.

"What?" Natasha's eyes widened in shock. "Steve, pull over, please."

Steve felt blood rushing to his face. He must be red as a tomato. "I said, should we get married? I feel like we should. But I don't wanna push you. I feel bad for not telling you that, but I just feel like I should figure this out on my own. Are we rushing into this relationship? Am I pushing you? Am I –"

Natasha stopped him mid-sentence with a kiss.

"Baby, why'd you think that? Stop doubting yourself. I love you, Steve, and I don't blame you if you want to five me a title before Muffin's born. I mean, a legitimate one. That's because it's the habit from our time. You shouldn't feel ashamed or embarrassed to ask me that, babe." Another kiss to his lips.

Damn. Butterflies are flying into your stomach, Steve.

"It's alright. If you must, I don't mind being you wife. I won't mind if you and I are still in a girlfriend-boyfriend relationship either."

"Wait up, who's Muffin?" Steve scrunched his nose in confusion.

Natasha sort of blushed, "Oh, nothing. It's just a nickname for out kid. I don't know if it would be a boy or a gal."

Steve laughed. Of course he did. Your lover giving your child a nickname like "Muffin?" it's absurd yet cute and somehow it made him so happy. The stone-cold Black Widow just gave their child a lame-ass nickname? And damn, it was a cute one too.

Natasha punched square in his chest. Twice, for the measure.

"Do not laugh, Rogers. Don't you dare."

"Oh well," he was too caught up laughing, it earned him yet another blow to his torso. "I mean, it is a nice one. Got a nice ring to it."

Natasha's tensed shoulder relaxed. Steve chuckled again. God, she was going to be the death of him.

He leaned over to her, and planted a kiss on her forehead. Then her nose. then her little-but-not-so-obvious baby bump.

"I love you," she breathed out the words to him. "I love you. And I'd choose you over and over again."

* * *

When Natasha was napping, her head was on his shoulder. One hand laced with his and the other on her abdomen.

Steve grinned from ear to ear as the past events of them wrestling and fighting together as a team came back in flashes.

Everything is different now. He told himself. You are becoming a father and possibly a husband soon.

Something flashed pass at the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure what that was.

You're just being paranoid. He tried to calm himself, and failed miserably. His grip on the steering wheel tightened, and he feared that it would come off.

His shoulder tensed as he carefully and slowly unlaced his hand from Natasha's and draped it over the baby bump and her.

Calm, Steve, calm.

What if Nat was right? What if there is someone coming after us?

It can't be. Nobody knows except for the couple back in there.

Steve steadily increased the car's speed to 65 mph. Little by little. "C'mon," he murmured to Natasha's brand-new-looking Maserati.

He carefully removed his hand from Natasha and replaced it with the cushion from the backseat. He took out his phone single-handedly and had his thumb over the distress call button.

Ready and all set.

Then he saw a button. "Stark" was written on it.

"Tony you son of a bitch," he chuckled wryly under his breath.

Steve pressed it, knowing full well that Tony would soon find out their whereabouts. But at least he would have F.R.I.D.A.Y. (he wondered if Tony could somehow get back J.A.R.V.I.S., he had missed him and he was also aware that J.A.R.V.I.S. is basically "inside" Vision) aiding him.

"Miss Romanoff, how can I help you?" F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s familiar voice rang in the car.

"It's Steve, F.R.I.D.A.Y. Do you mind scanning our surroundings? Also, do me a favor and don't let Tony know where we are just yet. At least stall him for several minutes, alright?" he ordered sternly.

"Yes, sir, will do. And what of Miss Romanoff? How may I assist her, sir?" F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked. "Shall I take any safe precautions to protect Miss Romanoff and the infant growing inside her?"

She knew. Steve was astonished. F.R.I.D.A.Y. had already known that Natasha was pregnant. Not that he was surprised, but Tony did do one hell of a great job on his A.I.s.

"Yes, there is something to be done F.R.I.D.A.Y." he told the A.I., "Please run a scan of the car as well, make sure there are no bugs whatsoever installed. Once done, call Clint."

Steve paused for a moment as the A.I. waited for further instructions, "And for Nat… it's best not to wake her up yet. I'll deal with her. That'll be all F.R.I.D.A.Y. thank you."

"You're welcome sir."

It didn't take long for F.R.I.D.A.Y. to complete the checkup for the car and scan their surroundings. "We're all clear sir," she said. Steve felt the stone hanging over his heart lift a bit. "Yet I am not one hundred percent sure if the car 188D94J registered to a Mr. James Michael from Georgia, is tracking us. And sir according to the database, there is no person called James Michael from Georgia who owns the car. Someone is following us sir."

Steve's face went blank. His hands flew into action as he woke Natasha up and cautiously moved her to his lap. "Love, code red. Wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open.

Thank God, she is a light sleeper.

"Steve? Is everything alright?" she muttered. Natasha's eyes flickered to the dashboard. "Holy moly, Steve! Whatcha doing driving like a maniac?"

"Hush, Nat. We are being followed. I got F.R.I.D.A.Y. online to help," he informed her briefly of what had happened while she was asleep and he told F.R.I.D.A.Y. "Please call Clint, F.R.I.D.A.Y. will ya?"

"Yes sir. Dialing Clint Barton. Former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Current location: unknown. Remarks: wanted."

"As if we don't know," Natasha snorted. "Wait up, pause the call, F.R.I.D.A.Y."

"Yes, ma'am," she replied. "Shall I call Mr. Stark instead?"

"Natasha –" Steve said in a warning tone. "What are you doing?"

"Don't do anything, yet, F.R.I.D.A.Y." Natasha commanded. "Don't you see? Whoever is coming after us clearly knows who we are and they can't get ahold of us. They want us to activate F.R.I.D.A.Y. so Tony will know where we are. Then they can hack into the system, as impossible as it seems, and they can get ahold of where we are as well. Steve calling anyone, or sending out a distress call won't do us any good. Whoever is coming after us understands this perfectly and is luring us out of our safe heaven. Ignore that car. It's just a trick to mislead us."

Steve inhaled deeply. "You don't know that," he told her. "It can't be a trick."

"It's rubbing on you, Steve. Don't let it mislead you."

"They will still come after us either way Natasha, there is no use of hiding!" he snapped. "Literally! No use!"

Natasha gave him a peck on his lips and his favorite evil smirk, then peeled off her casual wear, revealing her bulletproof body suit she had never taken off.

"Then, we shall let the game begin, huh?"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Natasha

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

NATASHA CLIMBED INTO STEVE'S LAP AND PULLED THE CAR INTO A SUDDEN HALT. Thanks to Steve's strong, firm arms that wrapped around her, Natasha didn't fly out of the car and land on her head.

The tires squeaked and almost bumped into the car that just passed by them. The Toyota behind them turned just in time before it crashed into them. The Mini that had been tailing them flew past them at a high speed.

It wasn't long before the Mini made an impressive U-turn in the middle of an express high way and sped back (at what speed she wasn't sure, but she was sure that the speed of the car was increasing at an insane rate) to, possibly, crash into theirs and kill them. Or perhaps, that would make them easier to be caught by whoever wanted them.

Either way, Steve stomped on the accelerator, just in time, and managed to dodge their first attack.

"There!" Natasha yelled through the roaring of the engine of the Maserati. Pointing to the nearest exit off the highway, they sped off to the countryside.

"Steve," she warned as Steve seemed to be ignoring the possibly left exit that could throw their tracker off its way. "Turn left at the next exit."

He shook his head. "No."

"What the fuck? Don't you see it's a cliff, Steve? It's a mother fucking cliff!" her hands were waving in the air, unable to comprehend Steve's irrational decision and seemingly suicidal act.

"Steve," she said at a threating tone. "For the last time, turn left. Please."

"No," he retorted. "Don't you see? This car is more than just a mere Maserati."

Her eyes widen in shock.

"How?" she managed to ask.

"Doesn't matter. Not now," he replied simply. "I'll tell you later once we get this beauty in the air."

Natasha swore Steve pressed on the accelerator even harder than before (she was so surprised that the accelerator wasn't broken at that point, Steve was practically putting all his strength into pressing it) and the car jolted forward, she almost got a concussion from hitting the cushion of the seat too hard (as if it was possible).

Steve's hands were on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. She patted his hand, hoping it would somewhat comfort him.

The car was going too fast and that would probably be because like all airplanes, they were prepping for taking off. But Natasha didn't think any Stark jets, choppers or half-car-half-planes would actually needed the run for the taking off at all.

But again, if they didn't drive off a cliff, those coming after them wouldn't believe they died.

"How are they going to know we died at all? I mean, the car was supposed to fly down the cliff and crumble into a piece of junk, right?" she said while clutching onto the seatbelt tightly, afraid of being thrown out of the car as the cliff was moving closer to them at each passing second.

"I believe F.R.I.D.A.Y. Had got it covered," Steve said, grinning.

"Yes sir, I do," F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice reappeared in the car. "Shall I explain?"

"No need, F.R.I.D.A.Y. We trust you," Natasha said gingerly.

"Love, hold tight," Steve spoke calmly. "We're about to drive off a cliff."

When the car ran through the fences, and the car was sort of in mid-air, Natasha closed her eyes and squeezed her eyelids tight.

She didn't scream. No, she wouldn't. She would never. But she tasted iron in her mouth, she bit her lips too hard.

The car stopped suddenly.

"Stealth mode initiated," F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced.

Natasha slowly reopened her eyes.

Nope, they didn't die.

"How?" she choked out those words, her mouth bitter.

"Remember Coulson's flying car, Lola?" he asked. "Fitzsimmons rebuilt this one as well. I've seen their work before and just like digital footprints, their prints are all over this car. See that button? They added it to increase the car's speed even more."

 _Wait, what?_

 _This is not supposed to happen. Fitzsimmons had not touched her car, let alone rebuilt it! This one had been kept away since the day she bought it years ago._

 _Everything is possible. Anything could happen._ The little voice in her head told her. _Anything could happen._

"Told ya to trust me," he smirked.

Steve rolled down the window and threw out something. Whatever it was, it caused an explosion beneath them. She hoped it wasn't a grenade.

And then she looked out of the window.

The view was magnificent. The trees were below them, gently swaying as the wind hustled. The mountains on their left were large, enormous. Green was everywhere. It was peaceful.

She was amazed, to be frank. Not by the view, but by the way that the car had somehow floated in the air. She didn't even hear a noise in the car. She could literally hear a pin dropping onto the floor, even if it was covered with the finest carpet that could hardly make a sound when a glass dropped and scattered on it. All she could hear was her heart beating against her rib cage. Her shallow, and Steve's steady breathing.

The A.I. broke the silence. "Congratulations sir, for successfully throwing down the car and faked your and Miss Romanoff's deaths."

"Thank you for the help, F.R.I.D.A.Y." Steve said.

"Shall I contact Mr. Stark, sir?" the A.I. asked.

"No," Natasha said sternly. "That would not be necessary. Thank you, F.R.I.D.A.Y. That'd be all."

She turned to face Steve. "What does throwing down a car mean? I didn't see you doing that. Was it not a grenade?"

"Remember what Scott can do? The whole shrinking-and-expanding thing? Well, I asked him to shrink a car and the equipment needed to enlarge it back to its original size for emergency use. Guess we could use it now," he said smugly. "You got yourself a smart man."

Natasha gave him a side-eye. "Yea, sure."

As they were calming themselves down in the comfortable silence in the car, Natasha did some well-needed thinking.

It had been an exhausting ride for her. Natasha wondered if it was normal for her to feel so tired all the time. It wasn't easy, for sure. She had been coming out strong and fierce and undefeatable all her life. Never tired or exhausted only after a simple task such as a car chase. Nor did she ever sweat like she had just been into a bath when she was merely experiencing a car chase – one of the lowest level task.

This feeling – vulnerability – it was something she had not felt quite often and quite comfortable with whenever it was around. She wasn't used to it. My, Natasha had been feeling like that ever since she got the news of her pregnancy. Hell, she was almost used to feeling like that. She rested her hand on her abdomen and recaptured every moment ever since Steve and she encountered Doctor Smartass.

 _The child is causing all of this._ The little voice told her. _It is the reason to everything._

 _No._ she snapped back. _This child is the best thing that has ever happened to me, excluding Steve._

"Natasha?" Steve's voice snapped her out of her trains of thoughts. "You alright there, love? I think our vacation has to be cut short – I promise I'll make it up to you soon – and should we head to Charles, Clint's or Tony's?"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Steve

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

NATASHA WAS SLEEPING AGAIN. He wouldn't blame her if she was tired. She nestled closer to him, her breath itching his neck.

Shortly after their decision to fly over to Charles' for a short while and picking the twins up before going to Clint's, Steve finally took a well-needed sleep the sort he hadn't had in a long while, well it hadn't _exactly_ been that long but hey, taking care of your pregnant girlfriend while having a car race wasn't exactly easy either.

He woke to this: his hair a mess – Natasha must've played his hair again, for no reason – and Natasha – who was kind of a mess as well with her hair going wild and her make-up smudged – kept on sleeping, her head nested on his shoulder.

Steve shifted his awkward position slightly, carefully not waking Natasha up and looked out.

He nearly jumped out of his seat, both figuratively and literally.

"Holy mother…"

The view changed from what he last remembered – mountains on the left and trees underneath. Steve inhaled deeply and tried to calm himself.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y." he muttered.

"Yes, sir?" the A.I.'s cheerful voice rang in the car. Natasha stirred.

"Where are we?" he asked, running a hand through his slightly chaotic hair.

"We're currently on the top of New Jersey and we're working our way to New York to Doctor Charles' place as instructed."

"I don't recall instructing the car to go all auto piloting thingy," Steve said, practically radiated frustration.

"Miss Romanoff instructed me to do so when you were asleep, sir. She wanted to arrive New York as soon as possible."

"Alright, then. Thank you, F.R.I.D.A.Y."

"Pleasure, sir."

Steve leaned back to his seat and his stomach grumbled. He patted his (fabulous) abs and whispered to them, "Hungry, eh?"

He chuckled at his silliness. Sometimes being all childish wasn't that bad.

Beside him, Natasha batted her eyelashes as she woke. Her eyes held his and she smiled.

"Hey there," he muttered on her lips.

"I'm hungry," she replied. "Your baby and your girlfriend are hungry AF and require food immediately."

"Got your order, My Lady," he beamed from ear to ear. "Do you want to have a proper meal, or a take away?"

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Don't really care. Proper meal, perhaps? If possible?"

* * *

Natasha decided she was craving for tacos, which was kind of funny, considering when his mother was pregnant with him, his father and mother ate tacos non-stop for practically 9 months straight. His dad, in one of his very little memories of him, once told him that he hated tacos ever since. Oh well, perhaps this taco obsession passed down to their child, making Natasha crave for tacos.

And had he mentioned Natasha had never been, exactly, a big fan of tacos? Miracles did happen sometimes.

The freshly made taco laid in front of him and all he could look at was the taco. He devoured his in a matter of minutes and ordered one more. Natasha, who was sitting opposite of him, quickly took a picture of him while he went on with his second taco. Steve had told her to stop, obviously, but she apparently did not listen to him.

"Steve, have mine," she offered a while later as she pushed her half-finished taco to him. "I'm full."

Before he could open his mouth to protest, Natasha had said again, "This is my third taco, Steve. Just relax. I've had two and a half tacos."

"Fine," he pouted. "But I've already eaten five. Can't you just finish yours?"

"No, and please don't be a whiny person," she said sternly. "And you look cute when you pout."

He puffed. "Really? I don't think so."

"Oh yes, you do," she squealed – something she rarely did and was too "girly" for her –

"No," he replied, trying to stifle his laugh by coughing.

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "I take that back about you're really cute when you pout."

"Oh, Miss Romanoff, I did take your comment as a compliment. Why are you taking it back?" he said as he mused on Natasha's taco. "You eating that thing or not?"

"Jeez, chill, it's like you're plotting something with it. Fine I'll eat it," she said defeatedly.

Steve nodded his head approvingly, which, he earned a kick in his shin.

* * *

They hopped back on the Maserati and drove off.

"Where are we going?" Natasha asked. "Shouldn't we be in the air now?"

"Surprise, love. Since we can't have a full vacation, I'm just taking you to a nearby cliff by the sea. I know you'd like it," he winked at her. "And we can camp by the sea, too, just so you know. your car has basically got every vacation supply, or did Dinah put them in there?"

"Aw," she said. "Thank you."

Steve smiled at her. "My pleasure."

* * *

Natasha inhaled deeply as she walked closer to the edge of the cliff. Steve watched her as she sat down, her legs dangling in mid-air.

Steve took his phone out and snapped a picture of her. She looked peaceful in it.

Natasha turned her head back to face him. "Whatcha doing? Come see this view, Steve. I can smell the ocean, the grass, literally everything. The earth as if it has its own heartbeat."

He held her close to him and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Yes, love, everything seems to have its own heartbeat here. a rhythm, my mother would call it. She believes in the myths her mother told her. That everything has its own heartbeat, has its own story."

Natasha tilted her head up to gaze into his eyes. it felt like he had just been electrocuted. "And do you believe her?"

"Sometimes, I do."

"You seldom speak of your mother, you know?"

"Yes. I do know," he responded calmly.

He half expected her to ask more questions about his mother, but she didn't. And Steve was grateful for her to not say anything. He wished to tell his tale without interruptions and questions. He continued, "I remember she used to take me to the beach when I was really young. Camping and a picnic. It was quite nice."

Natasha didn't say anything.

"Sometimes on our way to the beach, she'd treat me to a hot dog, if we had enough money to spare that month."

He stared at the twinkling stars hanging in the sky.

"But nevertheless. We had made amazing memories by the beach. Maybe, just maybe, next time I can take you to that beach. Yeah?" he asked, tearing his gaze from the stars and looked into her eyes.

She continued with her intense stare at Steve's face.

"What?" he asked, panicking. "Is there a mosquito on my face?"

"Nah," she said gently. "I just imagined you as a child having fun by the sea."

"Anyway," he said. "Let's not dwell in the memories. The past is in the past."

Steve kissed Natasha's forehead. "Let's get some rest. It's been a long day."

She laid her head back next to his as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

They woke up to a wolf's cry.

"What the hell?" she muttered by his side. The loud noise carried by the wind hitting their tent was almost too overwhelming. "it's not even full moon yet."

"Doesn't matter," he said. "Just go back to sleep."

"No, shush," she hushed. "Listen."

 _And she's right again._ He realized a moment later.

Footsteps, stomping heaving on the ground. Somewhat lighter than a normal human's as he listened even more closely.

"You chose one hell of a fucking place to stay, Romanoff. Did Rogers drag you here, eh? Not surprised actually," the man mumbled outside of the tent. "Yes, old fashioned tent, that's practically screaming out 'Rogers and Romanoff are here, please kill us' to everyone. Great choice. Great choice. I'm going to kill Charles if they are not here. I need my sleep just as much as they do. I'm human too."

Steve and Natasha shared a look.

 _That's Logan._ He mouthed to her.

Duh. She said, giving him a side-eye.

"Logan, you outside?" she yelled.

"Yea, of course they can hear me, super heroes got super hearing. Duh," he muttered.

"Logan?" Natasha shouted.

"Yes, yes, yes, it's me," Logan called back.

Steve went out of the tent and punched Logan in his gut. "What brings you here, huh?"

"Charles," he replied, lighting his cigar.

"Really?" Steve said. "Or is it just because you need our help?"

"Oh, no, no," Logan chuckled. "Charles said you two are in some random deep shit and in need of our help."

"No, we don't," she scoffed.

"But yes, you do. or else you wouldn't have pushed that Stark button."

"How does he know that?"

"Charles has his way," Logan answered, his hands in the air. "Don't ask me."

Natasha shot him a look before going back into the tent and back their stuff.

"We're leaving?" Steve asked. He turned to Logan. "Can't we just have some time to ourselves?"

"Nope," Logan smirked, popping the 'p'.

Natasha patted his arm reassuringly. "We'll be fine. Besides, he does have a point. Whoever is after us will catch up with us soon if they realized that we are not dead."

He nodded in agreement. "Logan, let's go. Move it, we're leaving."

Combining the powers of a super soldier, a master assassin, and a wolverine, the three of them managed to finish wrapping up everything in five minutes.

"A new record made," Logan said, high-fiving the two of them.

Steve got to the Maserati and turned on the car. the engine roared to life. Logan blew a whistle under his breath. "Damn," he uttered.

"C'mon," Steve shouted over the strong wind. "We don't have much time. We have to leave before the storm comes."

They slid into their car seats and Natasha warned Logan, "Hold on tight and buckle up your seatbelt."

"Why?" he asked in utter confusion.

"You'll see," Steve grinned.

And they drove of the cliff with Logan shouted out strings of cusses.

Behind them, where they had once camped was blow into pieces.

 _They've caught up._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **I FOUND OUT THAT WRITING IN CLASS IS MUCH BETTER THAN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT (NOT THAT I CAN'T) BECAUSE WHAT BETTER WAY TO SPEND TIME IN BORING LESSONS THAT YOU CAN STUDY BY YOURSELF THAN WRITING FANFICTION?**_

 _ **LMAO ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL LIKE THIS CHAPTER.**_

 _ **REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**_

 _ **Mona xoxo**_


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Natasha

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

"GAHHHHH!" LOGAN YELLED FROM THE BACK OF THE CAR. "I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS, CHARLES! I KNOW YOU ARE WATCHING!"

Natasha squealed in delight and excitement as the car went off the cliff.

The car stopped and floated in mid-air. she turned and saw Logan kept on screaming.

Decided that she had enough, Natasha yelled at him, amused at his uncontrollable shrieks. "We're not dead, dumbass! Grow up and be a man, for God's sake Logan!"

Logan whined, "But what if I ain't one?"

She snorted, "Nobody cares if you are or not."

He huffed and turned away. "Why aren't we dead?"

"The car is flying Logan, duh." She said, exasperated.

"Jesus woman, chill won't ya." Logan spoke with annoyance.

Without Steve's interference, the car had gone back into a depressed kind of silence after the two stopped bickering. Natasha heard nothing but the never stopping engine below her, the strong wind and rain tapping furiously against the windshield and their steady breathing.

"They've caught up you know, love?" Steve said, his voice slicing through the deafening quietness.

"So they knew," she breathed. To be honest, she was not surprised at all. Their cover up might be able to fool them and throw them off for a while, but definitely not for long if they were careful enough to double check.

Besides, anyone who knew them knew they would never throw away their lives like that when they could've slipped through their fingers much easier and simpler without throwing their lives away.

"They would've picked up my scent you know, if they've brought along a dog," Logan mused. "Not good for me, I'm not supposed to be involved in this huge parade."

"The explosion was huge," Steve thought out loud. "But the storm came just in time to provide them a cover. They've planned this thoroughly. They could've been watching us for a long while and was waiting for the right time to strike."

She shivered at the thought of people listening to their conversations, witness their kisses, touches. "And the fire, sound, everything would be seen as nothing but lightning and thunder."

"Any idea who is after you?" Logan asked. "Who would target you two?"

"We have a lot of enemies," she said bitterly, caressing her bump subconsciously. She looked at Steve with worried eyes. "It could have been H.Y.D.R.A., Red Room, or the government. But I doubt they would be willing to sacrifice two of the Avengers to please the public. Or just the Republicans they were concerned about."

Steve grunted. "They just wanted to please those who wanted us dead. Don't ever doubt that."

"Our pasts have caught up with us, ironic, eh?" he added wryly.

Natasha smiled at him tiredly. "And I thought we could've stayed by the sea for a longer while."

Steve gave her a small but exhausted smile.

"Thank you, Logan," he said earnestly. "Or else, we would have been dead."

Logan dismissed him with a wave, "Ah, what are friends for, eh, man?"

"Switch to auto-piloting, F.R.I.D.A.Y. Thank you," Steve ordered. He turned to face her, "Why don't you go rest for a while, love?"

She hummed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She stood in pitch dark. Was it normal for one's dream, she was not sure, but she only knew her dreams had never been anything like this.

"Hello?" she shouted through the dark. "Anyone there?"

Her voice bounced off the wall, echoing in the void.

Something behind her. She whipped her head back to see if there was anything. She sensed a movement. She picked up a scent. She knew there was something behind her.

Except when she turned back, there was nothing.

Just darkness. Not even a single breeze or a sound to be heard again.

She squeezed her eyes to look harder.

Still nothing.

In the void this darkness, she couldn't, she barely saw her hands, even when putting them right into front of her eyes, she could only see and trace the slight movement of something seemingly to be her hands.

"Hello?" she yelled again.

Several "Hello?"s bounced back. And her voice once again echoed in the darkness.

 _This is just a dream._

Natasha was stuck in the void for what seemed like forever. She didn't know how long it had been, nor did she want to know. But her neck was sore, her arms, her legs, her whole body was sore and aching for rest. Natasha tried to sit, but she couldn't. her legs wouldn't listen to her command, she couldn't feel them. Not anymore.

Natasha was desperate. She wanted to leave. Maybe being pregnant did make her sentimental than before, hell, than she ever had been. Or perhaps she was just too accustomed to seeing the sun and feeling sun shining down and warming every part of her body. She missed Steve, and his warming, pleasant presence that she could never get enough.

Somewhere in the dark, she heard a voice.

"Why is she sleeping so long?" a distant voice rang in the room.

She felt something squeezing her arm. She quickly tried to pat it off, but nothing was there at all.

"I'm here," she screamed. "I am right here!"

"She's been through a lot, cut her some slack, will ya, man?" another voice said. Except, it sounded familiar, almost.

 _You have to wake up_ , she told herself. _You cannot be trapped here forever._

Natasha tried to open her eyes, but hell, they were already open. She closed them again, rubbing her eyes before she reopened them. Still, darkness.

She screamed in despair. Was that how despair felt like? Trapped and not being able to get out, no matter how hard she tried. Was that supposed to be like that? Natasha rather to be in bloody dreams, reliving her scarlet memories again, visiting the children's hospital and people's screams, than stuck in this place. The darkness, the void.

Why can't I just wake up? Can't I just wake up and let this be over?

She heard someone snoring.

Her hairs stood up on her back. Shivers sending down her spine.

The person snored again. This time, louder.

"Wake up," a voice boomed in the darkness. "Get up," it said.

 _How?_ She wanted to ask. But her vocal cords were tired and her throat was way too sore to comprehend. _How?_

"Natasha, you have to get up, we're almost there," something wet pressed to her forehead. Soft and wet and gentle. It felt just like how Steve kissing her forehead.

 _Is it you, Steve?_

"Wake up."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Steve

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

IT STARTED OUT SMOOTHLY.

While he was catching up with Logan, Steve made sure Natasha was sleeping soundly. And it was all fine until she started flailing in her seat.

He quickly climbed off his seat and worked his way to the front seat, straddling her. He fought of her hands and pressed them to her sides. Steve was worried: it had been so long since she last had a nightmare. He added force into pinning her back of her seat and kissed her forehead tenderly. Steve found out something peculiar, yet somewhat adorable about Natasha the longer he spent his time with her – she could be calmed with something she had deep feelings for was put close to her – her mother's necklace, her favorite dagger (he did have doubts on whether the still sleeping Natasha would stab him with her dagger but that had not happened so far), occasionally one or two kisses from Steve helped too.

Steve leaned forward to her ear and said sotto voce, "Wake up."

"Fight back, get up," he half urged.

It wasn't long before Natasha eventually woke up from her slumber, sweat drenching her "I Love Captain America" tee and her eyes wide and filled with fear.

"Nightmare?" he asked softly, pulling her up and placed her on his lap. Her legs wrapped around his torso almost instantly. Steve enfolded her into his embrace, her small frame fit his arms just right.

"Hey, you alright?"

Natasha shook her head and bit her lower lip. There were only a few things he knew that this amazing woman sitting on him was not fond of. Darkness, being trapped, and stranded were probably the only things that would make her be like this.

He tried again. "Darkness?"

She wasn't scared of darkness, nor was she afraid of being trapped or stranded. Hell, if she was, then the astonishing woman laying tiredly on his chest wouldn't be his Natasha. Natasha wasn't scared. She wasn't terrified. She just hated those feelings. He agreed with her too, being trapped and stranded, or left in darkness, in the unknown, wouldn't be something he liked. He felt helpless, despair when trapped; lost when stranded; lonely when darkness enclosed him.

Natasha somewhat nodded, which he took as a positive nod for his previous question. Her eyes bore into his and she quickly buried her face into the crook of his neck, Steve lightly patted her back.

Logan looked at him with questions in his eyes. He pointed at the laying and silently sniveling Natasha on his chest, as if asking if she was alright. Steve shook his head ever so slightly in response and put his index finger to his mouth, signaling Logan to not make a sound.

Now in the car their shallow breaths, the sound of their beating hearts and the engine were all that he could hear. Her quiet sobbing broke his heart. It was like taking his heart out, stomping on it, pureeing it, and stuffing it right back in.

He offered nothing but the needed support to Natasha. It felt like years before she stopped her sobs and wipes her nose with the tissue he had handed to her.

"Sorry," she stammered apologetically to him. "I didn't mean to."

Steve flashed her a tiny small, "Don't worry. It is just fine, love."

Logan stomach rumbled and startled everyone, Natasha the most. She nearly hopped out of his lap and hit her head.

Steve sighed. Logan had to ruin moments. Couldn't he be more considerate?

Her eyes darted to the source of the voice – Logan – and (probably) realized that Logan was actually in the car all along and had most likely witness her breakdown.

Her face flushed red and she turned away, clumsily crawled out of Steve's lap and to the neighboring vacant driver's seat.

"I want tacos," she announced, her eyes still kind of puffy but she still managed to look as flawless and beautiful as always.

"Lots of 'em," she added, chuckling.

"Lots of 'em, it is." He agreed as red crept its way up to her face, tainting it with the fainted touch of red.

"Dude, the way you look at her gives me goose bumps," Logan butted in, violently shoving his head between the couple.

"Shut up," they yelled at him simultaneously. Natasha giggled at the synchronized response to Logan and Steve gave her a fist bump.

"Jeez," he commented. "You guys are so weird."

"By the way," Logan chimed in again. "Your mom has left the campus."

"What?" Natasha yelped in surprise. "Where is she now?"

Logan suddenly seemed to be deeply interested in his nails. "That's the problem: she left without any notes. Charles tried to track her down but he couldn't. It was all weird."

"And you waited _this long_?" she questioned him, her perfect brow quirked up.

"Oops, must've chosen the wrong moment," Logan uttered. "Told Charles he should sent that goddamned quick boy than me."

Ignoring Logan's comments, Natasha asked Steve worriedly: "Do you think Mama is alright? Good lord, she could have been anywhere!" she exclaimed.

She buried her face in her hands. "I am such a terrible daughter," she muttered.

"Hey," he reached out. "It'll be fine, your mother is a very skilled agent. She had been hiding from the world and protecting herself for all these years, what makes you think she can't now? She'll be fine."

"But I feel so bad," she said. "I still feel terrible."

"Don't be," he said, rubbing her hands.

Logan chimed in again. "Man, can we just get the fucking tacos?"

* * *

They ate their lunch in the car in utter silence again.

Natasha kept shifting on his lap, her jeans rubbing his. He didn't think it was exactly comfortable.

"Stop it," he gave up and lifted Natasha off his lap and placed her beside him.

"Sorry," she said, squirming in her seat now. "I am just so worried."

"Your Ma will be just fine, love."

"We are now approaching the Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning. We will be landing in approximately five minutes," F.R.I.D.A.Y. declared.

"Finally," Logan yawned, stretching his legs.

When the car slowly descended to the now-empty playground, Steve saw kids sticking their heads out of the windows in awe of the giant flying Maserati.

"welcome, my dearest friends." Charles said, welcoming them with his opened arms. "It has been a long while."

Beside him, Natasha grinned. "Oh, Charles. I have missed you dearly too."

Steve shook his hand, "It feels jolly good to be back."

"And I thought you'd call," Raven said jokingly, bumping Natasha's shoulder. "I see you have been taking good care of my gal?"


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Natasha

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

"OH, HE HAS," NATASHA REASSURED RAVEN, PUTTING A HAND ON HER SHOULDER.

"You seem… refreshed," Charles said. "We are having an annual ball for the students later, kind of like prom for those who are qualified to leave. You two missed out one last year, I don't think you can this time. I'll force you to come if I have to."

"Sure," Natasha laughed. "I don't see why not."

She thought of the last time she went to a gala, it was approximately 5 years ago. She and Steve had been undercover, it was not fun at all. The dress was nice, but it was rubbing on her skin, she was itchy all the time and the dress didn't really fit her. Besides, the undercover mission got her dress all torn. So basically, she wore a thin layer of cotton back to HQ with men staring her on the way. Steve didn't though. She was still grateful for his kind gesture of a) not staring at her boobs, or her ass and b) giving her his coat to cover up (not all) of her body.

Natasha and Steve did have a few other chances to see each other in tuxes and gowns after that horrid experience. But she was glad to say in those time, her dresses were much more comfortable.

"We are having a talk later," Charles said in her head.

Natasha nodded at Charles, signaling that she understood his instructions. She nudged Steve for his attention, and told him, "Charles said we are having a talk later."

He shrugged. "Yea, sure. I don't see why not."

Erik pushed open the heavy wooden doors and the same smell of familiarity and books enclosed her in a big hug.

She took in a deep, deep breath, "Ah. It's so good to be back."

Steve's grasp on her hand tightened, as if in fear of someone would crash on them.

As if on cue, children flooded the hallway and main staircase and almost knocked them down. She thought that Steve yanking her behind him was a wise choice.

"Uncle Steve!" "Auntie Nat!" she was delighted to say the least, of how excited these children were for their return. Some of them clung on to Steve's leg and told him how their day was, thrilling, fun, and all that. Some even had already climbed all the way to Steve's neck, almost strangling him. Natasha picked one up, ignoring Steve's somewhat worried glance, and tickled her. "Y'all having a good time, huh?"

The girl nodded vigorously in response and giggled as Natasha put her down. She sped off with her pals immediately, darting off to the field for their afternoon activities.

Wanda patted her shoulder. "I suppose a celebration is much required."

* * *

"Here," she said, standing on her tip toes to fix Steve's tie. He bent a little for her, but she was still not tall enough. Sometimes she blamed her mother for her height. Why couldn't she be as tall as her father?

"Thanks," he said embarrassedly.

She gave him a smile. "What are girlfriends for, eh?"

He retorted, "I could've managed it by myself."

Natasha quirked an eyebrow in response.

"Why are we dressing up nicely again?" she asked him.

"Annual ball for the students who are qualified to leave the school, I think?" he replied. "Besides, we're coming back and they wanted to celebrate. See this as a home-coming gala."

Natasha went into the bathroom. Inside, it hung a gift from Raven: a gown.

 _Enjoy your night with Steve and all of us. I hope this fits._

 _Raven xoxo_

She zipped open the plastic bag, and a red dress, crimson kind of red, low-cut and bareback flowed flawlessly out of the bag.

"Oh, Raven," Natasha gasped.

Her fingers brushed on the surface of the dress. It was soft and silky, totally different from those she had worn before. It was marshmallow kind of soft, cloud kind of silky, lava kind of red. This dress reminded her of the dresses she used to wear back when she was a princess. They were absolutely stunning.

Natasha quickly removed her ropes and took the dress of the hanger. The dress was long, floor-length and when she slipped it on, it was a perfect fit. It hugged her curves perfectly and flowed down to her feet, just a little bit long enough for her to hide her heels beneath her dress as well. The dress was elegant, beautiful, expensive, just by the looks of it, but not too overly bulky or too much laces.

The red dress was like lava, just like her hair. She looked into the mirror, and she saw a woman in red. Natasha fixed the dress slightly, carefully not making any folds. She got out her red lipstick and applied it to her lips, making her look more dangerous, like lava mixing with fire. She loved how her green eyes and her red eyeshadow mixed so well. Natasha made a mental note to thank Raven afterwards.

She was most definitely not Katniss, the Girl on Fire, but something else. The Black Widow.

Natasha opened the door, and saw Steve leaning against the door frame, picking his fingers in his own tuxedo. She swore she saw his eyes bulge out when he saw her. She hoped she looked nice.

She spun around and asked: "How do you like the dress?"

Steve stammered something in reply she couldn't quite catch. "Babe, what is it?"

"You, uh, look wonderful, uh, very beautiful and stunning," he said, in a louder volume. "Guess Raven was right about this dress on you."

She gave him a heartfelt smile, "Thank you, Steve."

He smiled back and gave her his arm, "Shall we, ma'am?"

"Yes, we shall."

* * *

As they ascended to the hall from the main staircase, she could hear gasps along the way. Flashback to when she was very young, she used to love galas like this; full of lively commoners and nobles, blending together for celebrations across the whole of Russia, and most definitely, beautiful dresses she got to put on. Her Mama and Papa loved watching her dressing up. They would cheer her on when she twirled like any girl at her age would when they were young, and still innocent.

"You alright?" Steve asked, dragging her back to reality. "You seem off."

Natasha shook her head. "Yeah. I just thought of the last time when we had a gala and the ones I used to attend as the crowned princess of Russia."

He pressed a kiss on her hand. "M'lady, you shall be just alright with my delightful acquaintance."

She chuckled, "So, I shall be, sir."

They greeted the qualified-almost-graduates as they made their way to Charles. She had overheard several whispers and chitchats on the way about how pretty she looked (she was flattered, to be completely honest) how hot Steve was ( _Duh_ , she thought. _But he's mine. Hands off ladies, he is off-limits._ ) and how beautiful the dress was. And obviously the dress would be magnificent when her own boyfriend (Steve pretended that he wasn't involved in the dress choosing process but apparently he lied about that) and Raven picked it out just for her.

"There you are," Charles exclaimed. "Finally."

"Aw," she cooed. "You don't look so bad yourself, old friend."

Steve laughed beside her. "While both of you look handsome as hell and beautiful as fuck, I kind of look hideous, you know?"

"Nah," she replied with a kiss to Steve's lips. "You will always look recklessly handsome to me."

He hummed in happiness and whirled her around to enclose her in his arms.

"Charles, what do you want to talk about?" he asked, concerned. "We do know that under the circumstance today, so if you don't want us to stay here, we'll leave. Charles, it's fine, really. We know that we're putting y'all in a dangerous position right now."

"Oh, dear, no," Charles said, waving his hands. "Definitely not."

"Then what is it?" she asked curiously. "What do you want us to tell you? Is it something you can't see through your telepathy?"

"Oh, no," Charles laughed quietly. "I mean, is there something you two are welcoming, but not telling your old friend?"

Realization hit her. _The baby_.

"Oh," she said. " _Oh_."

"Yes, _that_ ," Charles said.

"Wait, what?" Steve spoke. "What are we not telling him?"


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Steve

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

"WAIT, WHAT?' HE SAID. "What exactly did we miss out?"

"The baby," she elbowed him.

" _Oh_ ," he exclaimed. " _Our baby_."

Natasha gave him a bitter look. "Took you long enough."

Steve scratched his head, and laughed embarrassedly.

"So, uh, Charles," he stated. "Natasha's pregnant. And I'm going to be a father! A dad! Can you believe that?"

"Oh," Charles replied, chuckling at his announcement. "I can totally see that."

He wheeled his wheelchair to the stage.

"Erik, a little lift?"

"Sure," came Erik's response

A while later everyone held their own glass of drinks and Charles was there, on the stage holding his own cup of champagne. Soon making a speech and a toast for the graduates.

"A toast to everlasting friendships," he started slowly, but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear him crystal clear. "To those who will be leaving us after six long years, or even longer. To those who we've lost, but now have returned. And to those who have sacrificed for the greater good of us, this very school, the mutant community and for the mankind."

Steve caught Charles' look at him, as if referring to Peggy, Alexi, and those Natasha and he had loved or cared for. He looked down, knowing fully that those people that had left him were now in a better place, somewhere safe, away from danger, waiting for them to join them someday. Oh, how desperately did he want to join them, but he knew his duties were not yet fulfilled, and he was to stay for a longer while before rejoining those he had lost.

"A toast to everlasting friendships," they echoed, holding up their own cup of champagne, or soft drinks for the younger ones. Natasha's head rested to his chest, he could feel her breath. "A toast to you," she muttered. "Thank you for being here."

"Don't drink champagne, love," he whispered back, and she nudged him pretty hard for that.

"And, a toast to a new life outside of the school, and one into the world," he said again, raising his glass.

"To a new life," the hall was filled with their voices, and the clinging sound of glasses. Steve rested his hand, safely, on Natasha's abdomen, her not-so-obvious baby bump.

"To our baby," he said to her. "Thank you."

She smiled up to him, and he felt his life completed with that smile, beautiful and bright, as if lighting up the whole room like the sun, heat radiating all around.

"No, Steve," she said, looking into his eyes, her emerald ones meeting his baby blue ones. "Thank _you_."

She kissed him lightly on his lips. "I love you so much, Steven Grant Rogers. I love you so much that words cannot explain what I feel for you."

His heart warmed and a giant grin spread through his face, "I love you too, Natalia Romanova and don't you ever dare to doubt that."

He tipped her head and kissed her, hard. "God woman, you will be the death of me."

Wanda passed by them and used her telepathy to complain to Natasha and him: "I swear, no one in this room knows how to dance waltz. Except for you old people, no one I swear. And I do not want to dance with my brother."

Natasha laughed beside him. "Sucks for you Wanda," she said. "Steve is perfect at doing this."

"Then teach them lot how to dance properly," Wanda pleaded as she walked to them. "Steve, please? I can't take them dancing in a disgusting manner and wiggling as if what they were dancing was anywhere near waltz. Their dance moves are an insult to the dance."

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls." Steve suddenly said to the crowd. "Gather around."

Muffled sounds of dresses and gowns ruffling against the floor and shuffling away to make a circle around Steve.

"As a man born from the time of classical dancing and folk dancing, it would only be fitting if I formally introduce you to the art of," he stopped for a while. "Waltz."

Natasha was as equally as shocked as the rest of the people, confused by his actions.

"And why is that do you think we don't know how to dance, Captain? I don't mean to disrespect, sir," a voice shouted out from the crowd.

"Well now, poor Wanda was growing desperate." he winked at Wanda with a hint of amusement in his voice, "She claims that no gentleman in this school knows how to dance a proper waltz. Therefore she does not have a proper dancing partner except for her brother, her old man, and a few fellas old as I am to dance with."

The crowd laughed and Wanda's face was blood red.

Steve cleared his voice again. "And obviously, Wanda did not want to dance with any of us, so she asked me to teach you lot how to dance."

He saw Natasha's hilarious and surprised expression of him telling the crowd of teaching them how to dance.

The crowd spread open for him as he started his lesson on dancing, "The waltz –"

"Not a complicated dance really," Steve said. "The lady takes her place slightly to the left of the gentleman. Six basic steps, and that's all."

And he reached for a candle handed over to him by Logan, who looked absolutely ridiculous in his own tuxedo, in Steve's opinion, and he asked John Allerdyce, or else known as Pyro, to light up the candle for him.

"However, it is said that the trust test of the perfect waltz is for it to be so swift, so delicate, and so smooth that a candle flame will not be extinguished in the hand of the lead dancer," Steve continued, as he pointed out the most important part of waltz.

"Now," he raised his index finger in the air. "That requires a perfect partner."

Steve saw a few women straightened up their backs and patted their dresses as he walked to their direction. He wondered why they did not know that he would never pick them over Natasha.

He held his hand out to Natasha and spoke to her in a low volume. "Would you care for a dance, Your Highness?"

"Yes, it would be my pleasure Captain Rogers." she replied, letting her hand to be held in his.

Steve gave her a smile, so wide that it hurt, and placed the burning candle in her right hand, clasping their hands together, he placed his right hand on her back, and guided her left hand to his shoulder. Steve was very much thankful of the wrist loop on the gown so that Natasha wouldn't trip over by the hem of her dress when they danced – not that she would anyway, but he was always worried as usual.

He gave a nod to Raven, who sent him an approving look and a smirk. She started playing on her piano, and they danced. Natasha's crimson red dress flowing around her like lava as they twirled, and whirled, danced, and spun – he could never get that out of his mind again. Everything about her was like lava, hot and red. But full of passion and possessiveness – her green eyes standing out the most, had never left his eyes, eyes locked.

He spun her for one last time, then the song stopped. Their breaths hitched as they both looked at the candle. It was still lit up, bright as when they first started. Natasha looked back at him:

"Well that was easy," she told him.

"Damn right," he said back and kissed her, as the crowd applauded and cheered for them. Steve heard a few disappointed sighs and grunts. Natasha chuckled, "They are jealous."

"Of you," he said, pecking another kiss on her lips again. "Of how stunning you are."

Before she managed to open her mouth, Steve let go of Natasha and told the crowd: "Now that you lot know how to dance a waltz, find you perfect partner, no matter boy or girl and enjoy yourselves, alright?"

People engulfed the whole room and a new song was playing.

"Well that was a blast," Natasha said. "Nice."

"And Peggy told me you couldn't dance," she said amused.

"I meant I can't dance jazz, Nat, I suck at dancing jazz," he laughed. "I grew up dancing waltz with my mother, she had always thought that learning to dance waltz is also one of an important quality of being a gentleman."

She laughed. "Yea, sure."

"Another one?" he invited.

"Most definitely, sir." Natasha replied, placing her hand in his again.

And they danced throughout the whole night, but never hit anyone as they spun. And they almost owned the whole dance floor, dancing non-stop, enjoying themselves.

They caught their breaths after more than a few songs later.

"Fun, eh?" she asked, out of breath.

"You bet it was," Steve said. "Life is too short to not enjoy ourselves as much as we can."

"Another one?" he asked a while later, after her breathing was even.

Natasha flashed him a big smile, "Definitely."

* * *

After the ball, the gang, Raven, Erik, Wanda, Pietro, Storm, Logan, Charles, Hank, and a few core members of the X-Men and the school were gathered in one room (Steve asked Charles to ask those people to meet up after the ball earlier, after they spoke) and Natasha and he spoke of their secret.

They were surprised, to say the least, but were happy for them anyway. Pietro even gave a "finally, took you two long enough." to Steve as he punched his shoulder playfully.

Raven was the most excited of all them, very much so. She demanded to be their future child's godmother, but Natasha told her to line up – she was pretty sure if Laura had gotten the news, she too would very much want to be their child's godmother. Maria as well and Pepper definitely, she had a thing for children. Thinking of Pepper, Steve really hoped Tony and she had worked out and combed through their issues.

Shortly after their (another) mini celebration, he asked about what had happened with Natasha's mother.

"We do not know," Charles confessed. "We woke up one morning to the loud noise of the front door closing and when we got to her room, we were too late. The whole room was empty and she was gone."

Natasha sat straighter beside him and swallowed. "Mama didn't even leave a message at all? Not even one for me?"

"No," Raven said apologetically. "Not a thing."

"But Mama is even more skilled than I am." Her voice cracked, he figured that her hormones were again getting the best of her. "But she wouldn't have left without telling anyone about it, would she?"

"Not if she does not want to be seen, or let anyone know of her departure," Erik spoke up.

"As you have said, Natasha, your mother is a very skilled spy. She could come and go as she pleases."

"But what if, put it in this way, that if your Ma is kidnapped, she would've left a note or a message for you," Steve mused. "A note or message only a Russian spy could decipher."

"We haven't touched the room yet, have we?" Wanda asked.

Storm spoke up, "No we haven't."

"Thanks," Natasha said. "We'll check it out now."

* * *

 _[Lines references and edited from:_

 _["Well now, poor Eunice was growing desperate. She claims that no gentleman in America knows how to dance a proper waltz". –_ ** _Crimson Peak (2015)_**

 _["The waltz, not a complicated dance, really. The lady takes her place slightly to the left of the gentleman. Six basic steps, and that's all. However, it is said that the trust test of the perfect waltz is for it to be so swift, so delicate, and so smooth that a candle flame will not be extinguished in the hand of the lead dancer. Now, that requires a perfect partner."_ _– **Crimson Peak (2015)** ]_


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Natasha

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

STEVE AND NATASHA WALKED INTO WHAT WAS ONCE HER MOTHER'S ROOM.

The room was as tidy as she first saw it, it almost seemed like nobody had ever lived in there – if she hadn't known better. Her mother must've cleaned everything up.

Steve and nat ran through everything in the room, from the top to the bottom, then from the bottom to the top.

Giving up, Natasha slumped back into the seat right next to the window, that looks out to the magnificent field of the school. She shifted uncomfortably in the chair, and started wiggling.

"Love, what is it?" Steve asked, concerned, looking up from the drawer he was basically dissecting.

"Fine," she grumbled. "Just fine."

He stood up, brushed off the dust. "You know, it is late at night right, love? Maybe when we get up tomorrow, we'd have a better look at this room again?"

Natasha mumbled something and continued her squirming in her chair. "I'm pretty sure there' something —"

Natasha jumps up, grabbed a knife hidden under her skirt and started to tear the chair up.

"Woah, easy, love," Steve yelled and grabbed her from behind, lifting her up.

"Put me down, Steve!" she hissed. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Yeah, sure you are," he snapped. "You just started tearing a chair apart! God knows how old this chair is!"

Natasha huffed and fought her way out of his firm grasp.

"We're looking for something important Steve, are you serious? It's not the time to focus on how old this fucking chair is!"

She lunged back to the chair and started to pull out its stuffing. "Babe, can you help me digging this shit out so I can see what's underneath? There's something beneath it."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Sure?"

"I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't sure," she spoke angrily, frustrated at her boyfriend's doubt in her.

"Easy, deep breathes," his voice suddenly booming in her ears. Smoothing her nerves immediately. "Calm down, love. Rushing stuff ain't going to work."

She dropped her knife to the floor. Looking up to the old, yellow ceiling of the room. Memories of her mother smiling and laughing passing right in front of her eyes. "I don't know what happened to Mama, Steve," she stopped and forced back a tear (oh, how much she hated her hormones). "I've… I've already lost her once, I don't want to lose her for the second time."

"You won't," he cooed, his voice soft as velvet, his voice flooding in her ears. "I promise. You won't."

She let a drop of tear fall, and sniffed. "Can we please go back to digging?" she said, wiping her single drop of fallen tear away.

"Only if you agree to go to bed immediately after reading whatever is on that note. No matter how urgent, it can wait for tomorrow." he said, tilting her head up. "Nothing worries me more than your well-being, love. You know your mother would never want you to hurt yourself and her grandchild while looking for her, eh?"

"But it is already tomorrow, Steve," she pointed out. "It's already passed twelve."

"Another reason why you should go to bed right after reading that note."

"'Kay," she mumbled back and shoved her hands back into the broken chair.

"Hey," Steve pulled her to a halt. "Easy, alright?"

His eyes bore into hers and she nodded under his stern gaze. He kissed her on the lips gently. "I love you."

"Love you too Steve."

Natasha turned back to the chair, her hands scratching the bottom and she searched for the (probably) pea sized note that was stuck, or placed. She reached down, almost drowning herself in the stuffing of the chair.

The tips of her fingers brushed past an object, she almost didn't notice. If not for her super sensitivity, she probably wouldn't have. Natasha quickly picked up the object and thrust her hand up into the air.

"I found it!" she cheered. "I found it!"

"Good, nice work baby." Steve praised with a kiss on her cheek. "Good job."

Natasha took a better look at the object she was holding. It was merely a size of a pea, just as she expected. The coating was black, and when she turned to the side of the object she saw a small almost invisible red dot. No a red spider, a symbol of Black Widow was on it. She realised then that there was no doubt that this was left for her by her Mama, or anyone who was once, or still associated with the Red Room.

"Can I?" Steve asked.

She handed him the object slowly, afraid to drop it onto the carpet.

He observed it closely, she was scared that his breath would accidentally blow the pea off into the carpet.

"Steve," she warned. "It's very light."

"Uh, yeah. Uh, sure." He stammered and handed the object back to her.

She took out another knife, and carefully cut open the pea-sized object.

A small card, smallest one she had ever seen in her entire life, fell out of the coating, landed on Steve's opened palms.

"Holy shit, what is this," he said, surprised at the sudden appearance of the micro card. "I thought it would be a small scroll of paper of something."

Natasha didn't reply, went to the drawer below the TV. She yanked the drawer open, and got out a MacBook. She plugged in the micro card into a converter.

"Thank god I have a converter," she said.

She shoved the converter into the MacBook.

A window popped up:

"New file detected."

She moved the mouse and clicked on the "Run" button.

Steve's hands clasped around hers.

A video clip bounced up.

The camera was a terrible mess, the footage was horrible, and she heard nothing for a while, until one visual came in.

Fire.

Fire everywhere.

She gasped when she saw the painting she saw faintly in the background.

A family portrait of the Tsar and the Queen, with their red-hair new born daughter.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _ **PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THE FOLLOWING NOTE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR ATTENTION. THIS WON'T TAKE TOO LONG (YOU MAY HAVE SEEN THIS FROM THE PREVIOUS AUTHOR'S NOTE I POSTED LAST WEEK)**_

I WATCHED 13 REASONS WHY IN A SINGLE DAY, AND IT HAS OFFICIALLY BROKEN ME AND NOW I CANNOT COMPREHEND ANYTHING WITHOUT THINKING HOW SAD AND TRUE THAT STORY WAS.

I WANT TO BRING OUT A MESSAGE EVEN THOUGH I AM NOT SURE HOW MANY PEOPLE I CAN REACH TO.

PLEASE, STOP THE BULLYING, NO MATTER IN SCHOOL OR ON THE INTERNET IF YOU ARE CURRENTLY DOING SO. DO SOMETHING AND STOP IT. LOOK FOR THE SIGNS FOR ANYONE THAT HAVE SEEN DEPRESSED, UNINTERESTED IN LIFE, OR HAVE BEEN NOT THEMSELVES LATELY ETC. HELP THEM, ASK THEM HOW THEY ARE AND KEEP ON TRYING. BECAUSE OF YOUR SINGLE ACTION, MAYBE A LIFE CAN BE SAVED.

DON'T FOLLOW THE BULLIES AND START BULLYING SOMEONE YOU MIGHT NOT EVEN KNOW BECAUSE IT SEEMS TO BE A "TREND". YOU MIGHT CAUSE MORE MENTAL OR PHYSICAL DAMAGE TO A PERSON. AND ONCE THEY DECIDED THAT THEY CANNOT TAKE THE PAIN, THEY ARE GOING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT. MOST PEOPLE DECIDED TO COMMIT SUICIDE.

AND 6 PEOPLE THAT HAVE CLOSE CONNECTION TO THE PERSON WHO HAVE COMMITTED SUICIDE WOULD BE PUT THROUGH INTENSE PAIN. SOME WOULD BELIEVE THAT THE PERSON THAT HAVE COMMITTED SUICIDE WAS THEIR FAULT AND WOULD MOST LIKELY TO EXPERIENCE PTSD (POST-TRAUMATIC STRESS DISORDER) OR TO COMMIT SUICIDE THEMSELVES TOO.

SO IF YOU ARE CONSIDERING DOING KILLING YOURSELF BECAUSE YOU THINK THERE IS NO PLACE FOR YOU IN THE WORLD, PLEASE DON'T. YOU DON'T WANT TO HURT THOSE WHO LOVE YOU, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, YOU TAKE AWAY YOUR CHANCE TO LIVE. LIFE MIGHT NOT BE PLEASANT, IT HAS ITS UPS AND DOWNS, YOU GET HURT AND SAD, BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO TAKE YOUR LIFE AWAY, AS MUCH AS YOU HATE IT. TAKING YOUR LIFE AWAY IS NOT SOLVING YOUR PROBLEM. THE BULLIES WILL ONLY TAKE ONTO ANOTHER PERSON AND CONTINUE BULLYING.

I KNOW YOU MIGHT BE TERRIFIED, OR DEPRESSED. BUT REACH OUT. START TALKING TO PEOPLE THAT YOU CAN TRUST, YOUR PARENT, YOUR FRIENDS, OR WRITE IT DOWN, IF YOU THINK IT IS TOO HARD TO TELL SOMEONE. JUST DO SOMETHING. DON'T LET DEPRESSION, ANXIETY, OR THOSE BULLIES BEAT YOU.

 ** _BECAUSE YOU DESERVE THE WORLD._**

HANNAH BAKER DIED OF MANY REASONS, AND EVEN THOUGH SHE IS A FICTIONAL CHARACTER, WHAT SHE WAS FACING WAS REAL. YOU CANNOT TRY TO LAUGH IT OFF ABOUT WHAT SHE HAD BEEN THROUGH.

SO START WITH OURSELVES, START DOING SOMETHING.

AND, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND THOSE WHO ARE INTERESTED TO WATCH THIS SHOW. IT IS IMPORTANT TO KNOW WHAT HANNAH WAS PUT THROUGH. GRAPHIC AND VIOLENT CONTENT WERE ALSO IN THE NETFLIX SERIES. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO WATCH THE SHOW, READ THE NOVEL.

 ** _Mona xoxo_**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Steve

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

HE HEARD HER GASP.

Steve wouldn't believe his eyes at first, the family portrait of the Tsar family was present at the back of the video. He paused the video mid-way, and zoomed into the portrait.

By his side, Natasha gulped. "No way," she mumbled. "No fucking way."

Steve looked at Natasha for the permission to continue playing the video, and she nodded. Inhaling deeply, he pressed on the triangle to play.

The video proceeded, and fire was everywhere. There were bodies, lying lifeless on the ground. A child merely ten by the looks, cried as blood pooled around her right leg. A soldier nearby, seemingly annoyed took out his gun and pulled the trigger. In a split second, the child's wails stopped, her body lay still on the white marble floor, now painted with red.

Natasha choked. "Oh God," she wheezed. "The child, Steve. She looks barely ten."

He clasped her to him tightly and drew smooth circles on her back as the video stayed playing. Another person came into the video, and with another, seemingly screaming the person's name. "Mama," she breathed. "That's my mama."

The way Steve saw it he understood where Natasha's fighting look came from. The Queen, as if a killing machine wherever she walked past, blood was all around. Broken wrists, bullet holes, bloody bodies. "Alex," she appeared to be screaming the Tsar's name.

Abreast of him, Natasha mumbled: "Mama."

The moment that stunned them both, Steve presumed it was not when the Queen came into sight, rather it was when the Tsar appeared, a sword in one hand and a gun in the other. He seemed truly like a warrior. The sword went in and out of bodies and the gun shot through soldier after soldier, for a moment Steve thought, perhaps the Tsar didn't die at all, that it was all a sick joke.

But then the most tragic thing that would ever happen happened. Another troop swarmed into the house, holding both the Queen and the Tsar down. A man walked in, at ease, his footsteps light. Steve almost thought he was floating just inches above the ground. In his firm grasp he saw a young Natasha, squirming, kicking mid-air.

The Queen and the Tsar charged, fighting their way to their young daughter. When the Queen turned, the Tsar fell. A single gunshot to his chest with a slight smile his head hit the hard, cold, blood-stained marble floor. His sword dropped to his side, his gun fired to the ceiling.

Natasha gasped loudly. She buried her face into Steve's neck, her sobbing never ceased. He assumed that was normal, for she had just witnessed her father's death. "Do you want me to keep playing, or do you want me to pause it?" he asked lightly.

She shook her head and rasped: "No, keep playing. I want to know exactly what happened. She left this behind for a reason."

He left the video untouched, and as it continued it was simple to see that the Queen and the man holding Natasha were deep in a conversation. They were apparently negotiating some sort of a bargain.

"Turn that up, will you?" she requested.

And he did exactly what she said.

"I'll do anything," he heard faintly, through the buzzing sound in the background. "I'll do anything," the Queen gritted her teeth. "If you let my Natalia go and promise me that she would not be harmed, in any way. I'll even not see her, if that's what it takes to keep her safe."

"Why," the man said, at ease. "Why should I take up your proposal, exactly, Your Highness?"

"Because I know you are after me," she spat. "That's all you want. Leave my daughter out of this. You have killed enough."

"So as you," he retorted. "I have a better suggestion, you see, Your Highness. How about I take your daughter and let you reunite with your dead husband?"

"Don't you dare," she snarled, the soldiers barely holding her. "Don't you dare laying a single finger on my daughter."

"But you'll get to see your love again, Your Highness, is it not worth it, at all?" he questioned. "Like you had said, _love is all you need_. Sensing the irony here, Your Highness? Ten years ago, you left a note for me, saying, oh, how great the love that you have with the man that you love is. How it is all that you ever need."

He turned on his heels, "But I guess now you are struggling. I see that now you wished you have never gone on this path, perhaps then your daughter wouldn't have been born, and most importantly, the love of your life wouldn't have been _dead_."

"You will not harm her," she harled. "You will not."

The man sneered. "That is exactly what I will do, Your Highness. The training we pushed you through. With the royal blood running through her veins, with your blood and your late husband's, this child, has way much value to us than you ever will do."

"Please," her tone suddenly turned soft, almost begging. "Kristopher, please. Not my daughter."

"I like it when you beg me," he said. "Say it again."

"Please," she beseeched, "Please, not my Natalia, Kristopher."

"Hm, I might find sparing your daughter, quite tempting," Kristopher mused.

Steve believed for one second, just like the Queen did, that maybe Natasha would be spared. But as always, there was a letdown. A major letdown.

"Well," Kristopher said. "I shall not harm her."

"Mama?" young Natasha said in a sort of cheerful manner, as if sensing perhaps she would be able to unite with her mother.

"But I didn't say others won't," he said, his gun fired, and the Queen fell. Her head hit the white marble floor, uniting with her dead husband.

At the edge of the screen, Kristopher shoved the wailing Natasha to a soldier nearby, and ordered, "Put her through the Black Widow program. I want to see results."

"Yes, sir."

Nothing happened for the next ten minutes in the video, and all the soldiers had left the palace, and added more fuel, the whole palace flaming up.

"Steve," Natasha croaked, her eyes red, "What did we just see?"

"I don't know what she was trying to tell us," he stated, while brushing tears on her face away. Kissing her eyes, one by one, he told her, "We will figure this out tomorrow morning, alright?"

Suddenly, there was a shuffling sound from the video, and a loud gasp. Natasha sprung up, her eyes darting to the screen immediately.

The Queen had gotten up, and gasping for air. From what he could see, it would have seemed that a locket had taken the bullet Kristopher fired, and saved her life.

She crawled to the Tsar, clutched his lifeless body close to her, and rocked back and forth, tears streamed down her bloody face.

And her eyes stared right to the camera.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Natasha

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

SHE GUESSED SHE WASN'T SURPRISED AT HOW THE WHOLE MASSACRE HAD TURNED OUT TO BE.

It was bloody sure, but she had always imagined it to be… Perhaps, much more bloody and violent. More of a blood bath; slitting throats and such, not shooting the entire bloodline with guns. Natasha supposed it was done in a much more merciful way, probably much better than she had imagined it to be.

Still, witnessing her father's death was not pleasant at all. It never would be. The soldier took him by surprise and managed to shoot him. Her mother's scream was ear-piercing, and so was hers as the man whom her mother had called Kristopher shot her mother before her very eyes.

No doubt, Kristopher was dead. But a part of her, was yearning for his blood when she sliced his throat. She would've enjoyed it. The warm blood oozing from his old, weak body when she stabbed him repeatedly for what he had done to her family.

But again, that would never happen because it had been at least 80 years since or so since the fire and Kristopher would have been dead for decades.

Perhaps, now, she would only wish for the same thing to not happen to her own child. Her flesh. Her blood. Not with the pain it would bring. Not with the loss it would bring. And definitely not with the loneliness it would bring.

"Are you alright," Steve asked her, too gently, as if afraid that she would break with his words. She didn't say a thing. Maybe she, too, agree that she might break.

"Let it all out Nat, just because you cry does not make you any less beautiful or strong. You have endured so much my love, let it all out."

She cried in his arms, crying for the loss. Natasha wasn't fond of crying, she never had been. She was taught to not cry, ever. But she assumed it was time to finally change that. Crying, for the things she had done throughout the years.

You do not deserve him, Natasha. You know that.

I know. But I don't care anymore.

It was time for her to be reckless for once, and she had nothing against the idea. Letting herself to be happy for once. Putting herself first, for many years. Putting her happiness first.

"Let's go to bed and rest, love. It's been a long day. You need as much rest as you can get before we start analyze the video again, yeah?" he asked her softly, quietly tugging her sleeves.

"Pretty please? You promised," he half begged her, sort of in a playful manner and gave her her favorite puppy dog eyes of his.

She managed to squeeze out a smile. "Yes, sure."

Natasha heard his relief at her response. "C'mon," she said. "'m tired."

* * *

The next morning, she woke up in bliss. His arms wrapped around her growing belly protectively, his size overwhelming her. Her head was on his chest, listening to his steady, sturdy heartbeat. She loved looking at him when he was asleep. Sleeping Steve had always been her favorite.

It was amazing, how he would always know that when she woke up. Whether awake or asleep, he would just know. His arms tightened its grip on her, as if afraid she would leave him.

He had lost too much to let us go too.

Natasha smiled and her fingers, trailed his features, not touching his skin though. She was scared to wake him from his peaceful slumber.

He looked like his age when he was sleeping, she decided. Young and carefree. Not having a care in the world.

She liked the way he enfolded her into his firm embrace, it felt just right. Him, her, and their child. Against the world.

He hummed when she started stirring, trying to go atop of him but failing. when her hair fell onto his face tickling him, he woke up. His blue eyes to her green eyes.

"Hey," he murmured. "Morning."

"Hm," she purred. "I like waking up next to you."

He chuckled as he took her by surprise and flipped her over, then started showering her with kisses. A kiss here on her lips, another on her forehead, another on her belly, another on her hands.

"Well, someone is in a good mood today," she teased. "Got a good night's sleep?"

"I'm just glad I didn't wake up at six, as usual. We went to sleep around two last night and four hours of sleep doesn't really help," he said. "What time is it?"

She reached for her phone on the nightstand, checked and said: "Oh, it's ten thirty already. But it's Sunday, we can sleep in."

"Hm," he said, itching her with his not-yet-shaved chin. She laughed, "Stop."

"I need a magic word Nat," he was amused. "Say it, and I'll stop torturing you."

But she was too caught up laughing than to say anything. "Please Steve, please stop."

"I can't quite hear you," he said, grinning at her. "What did you say, love?"

He moved down to her waist, on to her small bump, and started rubbing his chin on her belly. She squirmed. "Please," she said, then burst into a fist of giggles. "Please. Pretty please?"

He stopped and picked her up, throwing her in the air and caught her again. She squealed in delight.

Steve lifted her, and carried her bridal style into the bathroom. "Brush your teeth," he half ordered. "I'll go get breakfast for us."

She smiled back. "I'll go, brush your teeth first. Smelly Steve, you stink."

He walked back to her with a smirk, bent down and sniffed her, "How do you manage to smell like lavender even though you didn't bath last night?"

"Oh, I did," she said, amused by his puzzlement. "I bathed before I went to sleep."

"But your hair is dry," he protested. "Not fair. How could you bath without me knowing? Why did you leave me smelling?"

"Why Steve, I used dry shampoo and conditioner."

* * *

After breakfast, Raven asked her: "Natasha, did you find anything?"

"We did," she said. "Steve and I are working on it. It'll be fine."

"Alright," she eyed her. Not completely trusting what she was saying.

"Really," Natasha said. "I am fine. Don't worry."

"Just… be careful," she finally said.

"I will," Natasha promised Raven. "Besides, I am always careful."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _ANNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I'M BACK! SORRY FOR THE LATE POST, I'VE BEEN A BIT SICK FOR THE PAST TWO DAYS. BUT I'M FEELING BETTER NOW SO NO WORRIES!_**

 ** _ANYWAY, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW_** ** _!_**

 ** _Mona xoxo_**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Steve

 ** _A/N:_**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs].**_

 _ **THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER**_

THEY HAD A RATHER SCRUMPTIOUS BREAKFAST BEFORE HEADING BACK ON THE ROAD.

"Wanda hurry," Natasha urged. She was loading (canned) food into the Maserati.

"Allow me ma'am," Steve said playfully. Natasha swatted his arm, he laughed as he paddled to her side. His hand brushed hers when he took the box of supplies from her, electricity passed through him shooting right up his spine. Steve knew he should be used to this feeling by now, since every time he touched her would set his soul on fire. He supposed he just couldn't get enough of her, her beauty. Her strong spirit and soul.

She protested, while he started shooing her back into the house. "I am a grown-ass woman who can totally handle carrying a box of food cans and stuff," her finger wiggled in front of him, in a lighthearted manner. "Don't you dare fuck with me, Rogers."

"Yes, I know, love," he said, laying a hand on her swollen stomach, slowly caressing it. He saw her eyes beaming as he did that, he knew she loved him touching her belly. She told him once, about him touching her bump, she said it felt like he and the baby were _interacting_. "But you always seem to forget that you're pregnant."

She huffed, her hands went to her sides as she blew a strand of her hair off her face. "That's not fair, you know. You always use this as an excuse to make me go away."

He laughed. "Sure love, whatever you deem correct."

She shot him a glare. "It's not funny, you know."

Shaking his head, he said: "Go help Wanda by getting her brother down here love, he needs help."

She sent him a smirk, her eyes were glistening under the sun. "Sure, with pleasure."

"And wait for me!" she yelled as she was sprinting back to the house, leaving just after she left a peck on his cheek.

Steve chuckled to himself as he heard Natasha's booming voice ringing through the whole campus.

"Pietro Maximoff, I'm warning you. One. Last. Time. Get your ass down here, into the car, and apologize to your already exhausted sister." Still no response, he heard her say in a much more serious warning tone that would get anyone doing what she wished them to: "One. Two. Three—"

The corner of his mouth twitched, noticing a trail of blue, then a panting Pietro Maximoff looking at him, horrified. "She's not going to kill me, right?"

Steve doubled up, almost choking in his own saliva and shook his head. "As long as you do what she wants you to do, your life is not in grave danger."

Pietro looked at him. "Man, you're a fucking legend for being able to do whatever she wants you to do. Last time, she made me do a split, knowing fully that I can't, and pushed me down. Hell, my pants were ripped apart down there!"

He was about to make some snarky remarks about him messing with Natasha but she and Wanda emerged from the wooden door of the institute. "What are you boys talking about?" Natasha asked.

Eyeing Pietro, he said: "Buddy here is complaining about how you made him do splits and ended up with his pants ripped in half. I am here to defend your honor." He bowed to Natasha playfully and took her hand, placing a kiss on it. Classic gentleman style, he called it.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Wanda laughing at her brother's unease and Pietro was making gagging noises. "Oh grow up Pietro," he said. "I am beginning to see why Clint likes you so much, you two are basically twins."

Pietro made a face. "Ugh, no. Ew."

Natasha high fived him and Wanda. And teased Pietro, "Whiny."

He cracked into a fist of laughter, as Pietro's face flushed with red. Steve saw Natasha's proud grin at Pietro, as if declaring her tiny victory. _She could be so carefree, such a child sometimes._ Steve said to himself, his heart fluttering when Natasha got close to him, pressing a firm kiss on his lips happily.

Pietro obviously took a great offense with her statement. "Hey!"

Wanda giggled, and slapped her brother's butt before hushing him, and pushing him towards the car, shoving him, rather violently, into the backseat.

They got into the car and had already loaded the last box of what seemed to be the endless supplies which Charles had given to them generously. He could tell Natasha was feeling sad to depart from the academy, they had always been fond of the children; teachers, books, quite literally, everything of the school. It was hard to leave, after just arriving so shortly and abruptly.

Steve kissed Natasha before he helped her into the front seat, then got into the driver's seat. He revved up the engine, hearing it roaring to life, and he heard Pietro's wolf whistle. "Damn," he heard him mutter. Natasha smiled at him, both shared a look at Pietro's reaction – he must've been a car fan – and seemed to never have gotten in a Maserati before.

They drove out of the school, with Natasha quite sad about the whole leaving thing. Steve had contacted Clint the day before, when Natasha was sleeping in the car and asked about their current location. The archer joked about them having a vacation (plus extra sexy stuff that Steve decided that was quite not appropriate) and leaving the gang behind. He had apologized then, he told him he was sorry about leaving.

Laura was present in the phone call, and had called them traitors for leaving them behind. Do you know how much the kids missed you, she had almost yelled. Steve chuckled and apologized again, before ending the phone call, he told them, we have news for you lot. Wait for us in LA (they had never moved at all, he wondered if they had laid low enough so no one had ever noticed a simple farm house had housed a whole bunch of fugitives). He could picture Laura and Clint's faces as they were waiting for their news.

"So," Pietro said as he rubbed his hands together with anticipation, breaking his train of thoughts. His flexes his muscles, as if prepared to fight. "Where are we going?"

"First stop, Clint's place," Wanda answered his question. "We have to see them, chit chat for a while at least and inform them of what is happening. Then go after your mother." Steve sensed Pietro's disappointment – the poor kid must've thought they would be kicking some asses right now.

"Sounds like a plan," Pietro said, then mumbled. "I thought you said we would be kicking some serious asses, man."

Natasha laughed and soon Wanda and Steve joined in. "You're so clueless brother," Wanda cried out. "Do you really think we'd go kicking asses right now, without going to Clint's place?"

"Yeah I did," he scratched his head. "Who the fuck is Clint?"

"It's like he's lost his memories after he was 'killed'," Steve teased. "The arrow guy?"

"Oh," Pietro came into realization his eyes widened. " _That's_ who we're going to meet?"

Natasha nodded. Her lips pressed into a thin line, trying to contain a giant smile from spreading across her face. They all knew what would be Pietro's reaction when he registered who Clint was.

" _He would freak the fuck out_ ," Wanda said in their minds, clearly amused.

Steve shuddered, and grimaced, at the sudden presence of her voice. He made a mental note to tell Wanda later about going into his mind and speaking inside. It was quite creepy, even though she had done a few times, and he should be used to it by now. But apparently, he did not like the idea of someone suddenly intruding his mind.

That was when he heard a groan from Pietro:

" _Oh, hell no!_ "


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Natasha

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

NATASHA BELIEVED HER MOTHER WAS NOT KIDNAPPED, SHE WAS FLEEING.

Perhaps it was her brain telling her to believe so, perhaps not. But her hunches were usually correct.

Her intuition told her to look through the videos again, and that she did. She and Steve had gone through the video again and again.

Yet nothing came out.

Maybe her mother's secret message was not really hidden in the video at all, or perhaps the secret message was somewhat encoded that she wouldn't be able to read it at all. She had to take it to Clint and they would be able to read whatever was behind the video together.

If her Mama was really fleeing, what was she running from? Did the Red Room discover the truth that her mother didn't really die that night? Or were any of her Mama's past enemies coming after her?

She took in a long breath. She was driving now, everyone else was sound asleep. Steve had been driving for about two days straight, only taking naps when Wanda took over and she thought she had enough sleep. Pietro was… well, being Pietro and just sleeping the whole way except when it was time for a meal.

Natasha found herself often pondering how things would go once they had found… peace. Ever since she had known of the unexpected arrival of their child, when there were no more wars and Steve and her raising their children together. On a farm perhaps? Where life would be happy, away from missions and world wars. Or having a big apartment in the heart of New York, listening to the heart of America beating.

Natasha heaved a sigh. She wanted so much, yet sometimes things just wouldn't work out. Like whenever she was in love, the person she loved almost always ended up injured. Fatally, emotionally. Or dead. She didn't want history to repeat itself.

She had gone through this with herself for probably a million times. She told herself repeatedly, that Steve would be alright, so would most people she knew. They were all strong, tough fighters who had gone through numerous wars. But Laura? Lila? Cooper? How about her future child?

She knew it was her hormones, driving her crazy and making her overly emotional. But what could she do? Now that she was alone in her car, no sounds but the engine roaring. She just couldn't stop thinking, she wished someone was up to be able to make her stop thinking. Over thinking, but there was not a single person awake. She wanted to wake Steve, but she knew he would need rest. He had been taking care of her, she doubted he had much sleep at all. Ever since her mother's tape came out.

 _It was just last night_ , she reminded herself. She exhaled deeply, another failed attempt to calm herself down.

 _Where is Mama?_

There was always this little voice telling her that her hunch was completely wrong. Perhaps her mother was being tortured right now, in need of her help.

Perhaps…

But that would be a big if, wouldn't it be?

Natasha found herself going back to square one. Her thoughts were running around like wild animals, random thoughts would occupy her thoughts for a long time. Even the stupidest thoughts would be made important to her.

Her hand was caressing her bump subconsciously, and she found herself thinking of what the baby would possibly look like. Would she have her eyes? Or Steve's? Would she have her hair, or Steve's? Would it be a she at all? Would it be hurt by someone?

Or worse, would she never even get to be born at all? If she was being captured, and losing her child. What if she had a miscarriage? What if…

She shook her head, dismissing her thoughts.

A pair of lips captured hers, made her snap out of her trains of thoughts. "Hey," Steve murmured.

"Hm," she muttered.

"How are you?" he asked, as he retreated back to his seat his hand lingering on her bump.

"Fine," she replied, her eyes still locked on the road.

"You're showing," he said suddenly.

"Am I?" she asked. "I didn't notice."

"You are," he said. "You look even more beautiful now."

"I doubt that. I kind of look fat," she turned to face him.

"I beg to differ love," Steve smiled at her again with the kind of smile that would make her heart just melt. He leaned in and planted another kiss on her. "Do you want me to drive?"

"I'm fine," she answered.

"You don't look fine, Nat," he said. "What is bothering you?"

"I'm thinking about Mama, then I can't stop thinking 'bout the baby." She turned to face him, her grip on the steering wheel tightened. "What if she got attacked by Red Room, or worse?"

"She would be helpless," Natasha muttered. "They would train her, just like how they trained me. They would torture her. They would hurt her, break her, twist her into something else. Her childhood would be stripped away, just like mine. She wouldn't be able to meet us, she would get brainwashed."

He didn't stop her. And she was glad he didn't. He listened. She needed to get it off of her chest.

"It will be fine, we are stronger together Natasha," he told her. "United, we stand. Divided, we fall. We mustn't be separated again. Not after all this time."

* * *

"Auntie Nat! Uncle Steve!" Lila ran out of the house, crushing them with a bear hug. "I've missed you!"

"Oh, so nobody remembers me at all?" Wanda said, behind them pretending to be sad. Lila's face lit up, left them in a second and yelled "Wanda!"

"Hey little one," Wanda said their noses touching. "I've missed you too, babe."

"Who is that?" Lila asked, pointing at Pietro.

Steve chuckled, his hand still holding hers. "That's Pietro. Wanda's brother. He runs really fast."

"You're the guy who saved my daddy, right?" Lila looked at Pietro, who was standing beside the Maserati.

He seemed to be shocked. "Eh yes, I guess I did."

"Well, thank you for bringing my daddy home," Lila clung to his leg taking him by surprise.

"He has offspring?" Pietro looked at them, bewildered.

"Nat!" Laura yelled from the house. "Took you two long enough," Clint said. "Hey, Wanda. Is that Pietro?"

Holding Nathaniel, Cooper ran to them. "Auntie Nat, Uncle Steve!"

"He had _three_ offspring," she heard Wanda said to Pietro.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Steve

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

"THREE?" HE HEARD PIETRO'S SURPRISED GASP.

"Daddy, I found the big man who saved your life on Sokovia!" Lila said, running to her dad. Clint picked her up and laughed. "Huh? I thought he's dead."

"Surprise, old man," Pietro said, putting his hands in the air. "I'm not quite dead yet."

Before Natasha could make any remarks of Pietro's old jokes, he had already run to Clint, whipped him off the ground, stood by him and said, "You didn't see that coming?"

Clint, still on the ground and shocked by the sudden news, cracked up and stood up slowly, patting Pietro's back, and enclosed him into a tight embrace. "Man, I've missed you."

"Alright, enough of the reunion, we have more important stuff to do," Steve spoke up.

He knew it was important for Clint to express his gratitude for Pietro's heroic save in Sokovia, and they had yet to explain Natasha's pregnancy and their sudden disappearance. But he knew it was equally essential for them to speak of Natasha's mother's disappearance and the mysterious tape that she had left behind for her. If what Natasha believed was correct, either the Queen was being hunted or actually kidnapped, she would need as much help as they could muster to save her. The Queen was important. Way more important. Most of them had already lost their parents, so if Natasha had one left, they mustn't lose her.

Steve placed his hand on Natasha's back, he pressed a kiss on her head, "C'mon, love. It's time for strategic planning and all that stuff."

She tilted her head, "Can't we have a break before watching that video again? It's depressing to witness your father's death over and over again."

"Whatever that pleases you, love, but we have to speak of the issue soon. Very soon."

* * *

"So, what's up?" Sam asked. "What requires our assistance?"

"Oh, I know," Scott answered. "Something even Captain America and Black Widow combined can't go against. I wonder what it is."

"Stop being salty and sarcastic, you two," Steve said, exasperated.

"What's the big issue you spoke of on the phone?" Clint ignored them and asked Natasha. "Stevie boy over there sounded very desperate."

"I'm not Stevie boy," he huffed. "Who gave me that nickname? It sucks."

"Quit it, Stevie boy," Sam laughed.

"Stop it, will you?" Natasha snapped. "Grow the fuck up."

"Her mother is gone from the academy. For no reason," Wanda spoke up. "She had left the academy, her room completely clean. Nat and Steve had only managed to get a small micro card that can't be any smaller than a pea-size and watched the video on it. I don't even know what's on it, but whatever it is on it must be pretty important."

"You don't see Natasha puke every day, don't you?" Pietro murmured.

"Do you know we both can actually hear you?" Steve retorted, raising an eyebrow. "Super soldier and assassin have super hearing?"

Natasha swatted his arm, capturing his attention. "The video… it was the night when the Red Room got into the palace. Killed almost all of the people that was related to the Tsar family, blood or not. Papa… he was shot right in front of the camera. Mama barely got away. I was taken," she took in a deep breath. He knew it was hard for her. But they've got no choice, they had to do it or it would be too late to save her mother.

"The scene was bloody and flames were everywhere. You'd most likely get sick looking at it. it was even worse than standing in the middle of a war zone. There were children. I was only… five or six when they took me, I don't know, I'm just going to play it," before leaving, she added. "Mind watching it thoroughly, and tell me if there's any secret messages or crucial details we've missed out? Thanks."

She passed the micro card to Pietro, and left the house. Steve left, just behind her.

He was concerned, obviously, who wouldn't be? She was upset, as anyone would, and he could understand that.

"Hey, hey, hey," he grabbed her hand, dragging her to him gently. He towered her, and placed his head on her head. Kisses from him peppered her. He crouched, just a bit, so he could see her face. She looked at him, her eyes full of sorrow.

"Why does it have to be this hard?" she whispered.

"You're sharing the video of your father's death of course it would be hard," he said kissing her on the lips. "Don't get frustrated just yet, Nat. we have the strongest brains working with us right now to find your mother."

"Look at me," he demanded. "Love, we'll get through this I promise. United, we stand. Divided, we fall. Remember? We'll make it, but only if we stick with the pack, we can't go on solo missions anymore."

"Besides," he put his hand on her small bump. "We are having a child, love. We have to be cautious."

She looked at him, her eyes glistened, was it tears, or was it happiness, he couldn't tell. But right now, he knew, she understood what he said. She understood why they couldn't go on alone anymore, more or less perhaps because she was bearing their child.

"Okay," she breathed. "Alright, we'll work together."

* * *

Steve dragged Natasha and himself onto the grass, her head on his chest using it as a pillow – another new-found habit of hers – she sighed. "If only mama wasn't away, or if we weren't fugitives I might have just enjoyed this much more often."

He kissed her, "But life never goes the way we wanted it. Rest love, you need it."

He didn't even get to finish his sentence, Natasha was already fast asleep on his chest. He tightened his arms around her tiny frame, as if scared she would leave when he was asleep.

And perhaps he had drifted off to sleep too.

"Uncle Steve," he felt someone tugging the hem of his shirt. He shook off the fatigue, and he found himself smiling at the one who might've just woken him – it was none other than Lila Barton.

Steve flashed her a grin. "Hey buddy, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you," she giggled. She straightened out her face, pointing at the sleeping Natasha right beside him. "Auntie Nat had gotten a bit fat, don't you think?"

"She did," he replied. "That proves I did a great job at getting her eat more, Lila. Maybe you should tell your parents that."

"Mommy thinks you and Auntie Nat are hiding something important. Wanda and Pietro are very likely to be keeping the secret too. Don't tell mommy I told you this," Lila stuck her tongue out. "It's classified."

"Hm, classified," he laughed. "Wow."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure you guys are hiding something too, when mommy pointed it out," she whispered in his ear. "I mean, for no reason. It's like an intuition or something."

His throat clenched.

 _Did Lila figure it out? Or did she not?_


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Natasha

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

SHE WOKE UP TO LILA'S EXCITED SCREAMS.

They were ear-piercing, obviously.

 _Can't I just have a peaceful nap?_

Steve shot her a guilty smile, as if saying, "Lila is hyped because of she figured out something. Not my fault that she did, though."

"What did you tell her?" she asked, alarmed. Please don't be what I think it is. Please. Please. Please.

"Are you pregnant?" Lila asked her, she was hardly hiding her excitement. It practically radiated around her. "Are… you… pregnant…?" she asked in a singsong voice.

Natasha was stunned. Did she figure it out on her own, or did Steve tell her?

"I have no comment, Lila," she said, neither denying, nor confirming.

Lila must've caught on that. "You're not denying, Auntie Nat. I asked Uncle Steve, he didn't deny it either. So, you must be pregnant."

She smiled. _Girl got her logic and thinking skills from her father._ "Whatever you say, Lila. But if I am pregnant, Steve and I will announce it later when everyone is present."

Lila gave her a grin. "Okay."

"When everyone is present, Lila not before!" she yelled after her.

Was she afraid that Lila would spill her secret? Perhaps she just wanted to have this moment of people's dangling jaws to herself. She wanted to surprise the gang, that would be the least she could do for Steve and her surprise runaway.

But then she realized why they were out in the yard the first place.

 _Right, the video._

"Do you think they're done?" she asked Steve, quietly.

She looked up, just enough to catch Steve's ever so slightly nod. "Most likely. We've been here for a long time."

Natasha stroke her bump subconsciously, "Can we stay out here for a longer while?"

"Love, you know we can't stay here too long before they come looking for us. Besides, don't you want to get this over with as soon as possible?"

She knew he was right, as he always was, but she didn't want to go back in, facing her friends' sympathetic glances. She frowned, "but I don't want to go back in this early, you know I hate those glances."

Steve laughed, humorlessly. "I know, but the sooner we get to see them, the sooner we get to go looking for your mother and the sooner can we settle down." He said, suddenly bowing down and breathing into her ear. "The sooner we can make a baby room for this little one."

Natasha smiled. She imagined Steve painting the baby's room with pink or blue, with animals and the sky. But then her thoughts went to her friends. Would they go to search for her mother willingly? Would they risk everything, just to search for her mother? She wasn't even sure if the video that she assumed her mother left for her was indeed from her mother at all.

"Do you ever think that the video wasn't left by mama, but by whoever who she was fleeing from? Or from whoever who caught her?" she asked him, worriedly.

He chuckled. "We will find her anyways, love. Don't worry at all."

That fact that her mother might have been kidnapped by her past enemies scared her.

 _She might've been in grave danger right now._

"Hey, you love birds." she heard Clint yell from the house. "We finished the video, care to join?"

* * *

She took in a deep breath before stepping into the house.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing Scott said. Natasha waved her hand, brushing off the comment. "Papa is dead and there's nothing we can do to bring him back, it's okay."

"It doesn't look like nothing to you," Wanda pressed.

"Whether it bothers me or not will be none of your concern, Wanda." She snapped. "Sorry, I didn't' mean that. It's just… don't."

Steve hugged her closer to him, and pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

She wondered if Clint had found out anything from the video.

"Did you guys find anything?" she asked.

"Like you said," Clint finally spoke up. "Nothing, we're probably at a dead-end Nat. Looks like we have to dig deeper."

She nodded, not really wanting to speak.

Lila and Cooper ran in, thrilled.

"Auntie Nat, Uncle Steve," she started, the devilish grin of hers made Natasha very uncomfortable. Was she trying to sell her out? "Don't you have something to tell us when everyone is present?"

Her eyes widened. "Uh, yeah."

Steve chuckled beside her. She gave him a nudge. "You're doing this," she whispered. "I ain't doing this."

His smile sent shivers down her spine. "Nope, you're doing the honors."

"No," she disagreed. "You're doing it."

"What are you not telling us?" Sam spoke up. "Stop being all mysterious you two, it makes me sick."

"I'm sorry if we are such terrible actors Wilson, I hope you bear with our terrible acting skills," she retorted.

Sam put up a peace sign. "I ain't meaning to imply anything, Widow. Sorry."

She rolled her eyes. _Why are boys this immature?_

"Yeah Nat," Laura chimed in. _That woman better not know anything._ "What are you not telling us?"

"Auntie Nat is pregnant!" Lila screamed. "I'm so excited!"

All eyes were on her and Steve. She shifted uneasily under their intense gaze. Were they judging, disapproving her? Or were they just too shocked? "Guys," she started, sort of stammering. "We can explain."

* * *

"Are you trying to tell us you're pregnant at all?" Laura said, annoyed. "I thought I would hear the news from you and Steve, instead of my daughter."

"She's smart to have guessed it out," Steve answered. "We weren't sure if she really knew what she was implying or whatsoever."

"And we planned to tell you guys like, now, before Lila interrupted," she quickly added. "We really wanted to tell y'all 'bout this before anything."

She watched Clint's facial expression closely. Natasha hoped he wouldn't be pissed.

Instead he surprised her again, just as always. He triumphed. "MY BEST FRIEND IS PREGNANT!"


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Steve

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

"RUN, LILA, RUN!" HE HEARD NATASHA SCREAM. The house was on fire, red flames swallowing it at a speed he couldn't comprehend. It was like watching the video of the grand palace burning down again.

Steve quickly scanned his surroundings when he was standing next to the cars, which were parked in the front yard, luckily unharmed by the blow, and looked for any sign of his pregnant girlfriend.

 _Pregnant girlfriend._

The woman he loved, who was also carrying his child, was in grave danger. He panicked, something that seldom happened to him.

Clint, next to him was holding onto Lila who had just come running out crying. "Baby, it's okay, daddy's here now."

"NAT!" he yelled, growing more and more desperate with each passing second, a single second seemed to be a year to him. "NAT! WHERE ARE YOU?"

A series of weak coughs in the house, feminine, just like Natasha's. He shoved Nate into his father's open arms, and started sprinting back to the flaming house, looking for her. He was anxious, and rightfully so.

"Steve, don't!" Sam said, yanking him back, merely before he reached the house. "The house is about to collapse!"

He shrugged off his hold and strove his way to the house. "She's in there!" he shot back. "That's my girlfriend, pregnant with our child, in there! Don't think for a fucking second you can stop me from going in and saving the both of them!"

Sam had his mouth opened, and was obviously about to say something when a trail of blue smoke appeared. It was Pietro.

"I got it!" Steve heard him shout as he passed by, speeding off into the house.

He ran into the house and back in a few seconds.

"Is she alright?" Pietro asked as he laid her down into Steve's open arms.

God, he wished he was Pietro then, with the super power to run into the house in such speed to save Natasha. He wished he was the one with Natasha in his arms. He wished he was the one who saved her, not Pietro.

He didn't reply, and he reached down to her neck, sensing her pulse.

 _Please let her be alive. Please let her be._

 _I would not survive if she died._

"She is alright," he breathed out. "We need to see the doctor as soon as possible."

"I called. She is in LA right now. We can see her soon," Clint ran over, Nate in his arms.

"Thank you," Steve exhaled a deep breath that he seemed to be holding ever since he realized Natasha was in the house.

* * *

On their way to meet Dr. Cho, Steve wondered how this day could end up like this. It seemed so unlikely, everything happened so fast.

Natasha woke up a few moments after they got into the car, she was coughing up all the smoke she had taken in. Her face was redder than a tomato as she coughed. His fists clenched, his heart breaking.

But then he convinced her to rest for a longer time until they meet Dr. Cho.

 _Why would someone bomb a farm house?_

 _Perhaps it's because someone knew you lived there and planned an attack._

 _But who would?_

A list of enemies popped up in his mind.

"Clint, who do you think is the most possible attacker?"

"There is a big bunch of 'em, Cap, we can't possibly guess," he said back, his hands planted firmly on the steering wheel, as he looked back at him through the rear mirror. "I know you want revenge on whoever attacked us, Steve, I really do. I want revenge on them for ruining this perfect day too, but we can't do anything right now, you know that."

He sighed. Of course, he knew, but he just wanted revenge so bad.

"Do you know we were attacked before coming back?" he said under his breath.

"What?" Wanda almost screamed in the front seat. Pietro got up and put a hand on her mouth to shush her from the backseat. "Sorry."

Steve shook his head, signaling that she didn't wake Natasha.

"Yes, we didn't know who attacked. Nor do we know now. Logan came and picked up Charles'."

"Everything happened so fast, Steve, I don't think we even had the time to react and get our asses out of the house before everything was swallowed by the flames," Sam said, through F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s connection.

"Should we turn to Tony?" came Clint's question.

Steve looked out of the car window. Should they? Or should they not? It seemed to be a big question mark. Perhaps they should. But then again, because of Zemo, everything between Tony and him seemed to be on the rocks, he doubted Tony would help them even under the circumstances.

"He would help," said Wanda. "I don't know him well enough, but he cares for every one of us, especially the Avengers. Remember that time when you were in the fortress when you first met us?"

A few of them nodded.

"What happened?" Sam asked, curious. Steve recalled that he wasn't there when they took down the fortress.

"I put an illusion in Tony's head. I took out his worst fear and put it in front of him. He was terrified of the idea of losing all of the Avengers, all of _his friends_ , and he was scared that they were dying because of him. He cared enough for you all then, then he must now. Even though the Avengers are no more," Wanda commented. "It gave him the idea to start Ultron, for he was too afraid that one day when the Avengers were on a mission to defeat someone stronger than all of them combined, no one survived except for him."

The car and the comm were silent.

Inside his mind, he was having a debate, arguing back and forth whether Tony would send them the help they need or not.

Natasha stirred in his arms. He shifted and placed her in a more comfortable position.

She looked impossibly peaceful and beautiful, even though her face was covered in dirt, just like a goddess.

 _Tony cared that much even then?_

 _Would he help?_

 _He would._ A voice told him. _Of course, he would. Tony cares for all of us. He would've come to stop you in the prison if he had known. He didn't. So, he must care enough to not prevent you from saving Clint and the others from the wretched prison._

 _He would not._ Another voice spoke to him. _Remember how angry he was when you didn't tell him the truth?_

 _But does he now?_ He questioned himself. _Would Tony care, after everything?_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _ANNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I'M BACK AFTER THREE WEEKS OF EXAM AND ANOTHER WEEK OF COMPETITION (ANY WORLD SCHOLAR'S CUP PEOPLE OUT THERE? I'M FROM HONG KONG LMAO)! GUYS I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. CHAPTER 49 IS COMING RIGHT UP AFTER THIS ONE, SO BUCKLE UP!_**

 ** _I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE LMAO_**

 ** _Mona xoxo_**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Natasha

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

WHEN NATASHA WOKE UP, THEY WERE HAVING A DISCUSSION ABOUT… TONY?

Her head hurt. Everything seemed to ache, and then everything came back into her mind like flashes and she realized what had happened.

They were having breakfast, every one of them. It seemed too peaceful, until Lila said she heard something ticking. She and Steve hushed everyone and put up their ears to listen to the sound.

There it was tick toking, red numbers counting down on the back door near the kitchen. "Run!" he yelled to Natasha. He started pushing her. "Get out! Get everyone out!"

She listened to him, and ran back into house, but not without a kiss on Steve's lips. She wondered then, would it be the last time she tasted those lips that she claimed hers only a few months ago.

"Run!" she yelled as she leaped her way back into the house. "It's counting down right now!"

Beside her, she saw Steve grabbing Nate in his arms and lifted up Laura, Cooper and Clint following right behind him.

Something inside of her panicked. _Where is Lila?_

She couldn't hear anything, but she knew her goddaughter was in danger. Lila was crying on the staircase, she was scared. Oh, her baby was horrified.

"Run! Lila, _run_!" she yelled to her, waving her hand at her. "I'm here, come to me!"

As Lila came to her, the house exploded. She was knocked unconscious for probably a couple of seconds, before she saw Lila's small body running, out of the house, her feet padding on the ground.

She almost closed her eyes knowing that her goddaughter was safe.

It was enveloping in fire now. The fire swallowing everything in its path. She couldn't get up, memories struck her like lightening, and suddenly she was again the five-year-old who lost her everything in the fire, as it embraced everything into its hot fiery hug.

She coughed, the smoke was too strong now. Merely seconds, or maybe minutes after she was knocked unconscious by the blow from the bomb.

"Sorry, baby," she murmured to her belly, rubbing it gently. "Mama didn't get to bring you to see the beautiful world, full of wonders."

And she slipped back into the familiar blackness again.

* * *

She rubbed her forehead as she woke up to Steve's concerned gaze. Her eyes were trying so hard to focus.

 _Where am I?_

She seemed to be lying on the ground. Slowly, she moved her still pounding head. Her fingers grabbed something green, and soft.

 _Grass?_

A flaming house was nearby. A few cars were parked somewhere to her left.

 _Front yard._

"Nat!" came Steve's relieved voice. "Thank God you're alright."

"Hm… is Lila alright?" she asked. And hell, she sounded like shit.

"Yes, she is," came his response. "You saved her, Nat. You did it."

"Baby," she gasped, her hands flew to her stomach. "Is she…"

"We're seeing Dr. Cho soon," he informed her, cutting her off mid-sentence. "I know you're worried. I am too. But rest."

"But…" she tried to protest. Her eyelids were heavy. Steve was right, she needed to rest. "Wake me up when we're almost there, alright?"

"Sure, definitely, love," he answered. A kiss on her forehead. "Now rest."

And so she did.

* * *

They were talking about… Tony? Were they worried that he would expose their location?

"… for he was too afraid that one day when the Avengers were on a mission to defeat someone stronger than all of them combined, no one survived except for him," she heard Wanda saying.

Oh, Tony. She had always known that the billionaire looked tough and cocky outside, but was really, a big softie when it came to his friends. Only she didn't imagine he had valued them that much.

Nobody spoke then. She wondered: _What is going on?_

Her head was using Steve's thighs as pillow, his left hand resting on her waist, where he had covered her upper half of her body in his jacket. Her head was still somewhat hurting, but it wasn't something she couldn't handle. Steve's other hand was playing with her hair.

Steve was frowning as he looked out of the window. _What was he thinking?_ Natasha hadn't noticed him doing that in a long while. He hadn't done that since… well, probably after they were a thing. Or did she just not notice him frowning?

Either way, Natasha still found this frowning Steve very handsome. Oh well.

But then she quickly decided she didn't like Steve frowning very much. He looked too worried for someone his age. Uh, not his actual age, but still. She reached up, and touched his brows, trying to push them apart. Steve caught her hand and stared down at her, smiling and not scrunching his eyebrows together any longer.

"Hey, how you feeling?" he asked her, placing her hand on his cheek. She caressed his cheek with her thumb. Hm, it felt as soft as she last touched it.

With a grin on her face, she said: "Feeling a lot better now. How long until we see Helen?"

"A few more minutes now, you've been sleeping like a pig," Clint teased her. "You are definitely doing a full check-up, no room for arguments, all of us have agreed on this matter. Especially Steve."

Wanda choked on her water as she tried to bite back her laugh. "Oh yeah, especially Steve."

Pietro made some remarks she couldn't understand in Sokovian, Wanda laughed at it. "What you talking 'bout, hm, children?"

They turned away, "Nothing."

Steve's face reddened as he looked down at her, pouting. "Can't a man be worried?"

She laughed, and her thumb touched his lips. "I'd be mad if you weren't worried."

The others snickered and looked away, probably not wanting to interrupt Natasha and Steve's on-going conversation.

"Is muffin doing alright down there? Much trouble?" he asked, with his hand on her bump.

"Nah, she's doing fine. I hope," she replied. "Do you think…"

"No," he looked into her eyes, reassuring her in his own way. "No. You'll both be fine."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Steve

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

WITH CLINT'S HELP THEY STAYED IN (YET ANOTHER) OF NATASHA'S SAFE HOUSES, IN THE SUBURBS OF LOS ANGELES.

Steve's grip on Natasha's hand tightened, she looked up and patted his hand as if trying to tell him that they would be fine. Just as Helen had said w _e'll be fine_ , she mouthed to him.

"Both Nat and the baby will be fine given time and rest," Helen said the moment she looked up from the ultrasound.

"But for the time being I recommend that Natasha should do as little physical movement as possible, definitely no training, or jogging whatsoever. Lay in your bed and rest, let people serve you for a few days, let your body recharge and gain enough energy to support both you and the baby. Then you can slowly start to recover to your normal workout schedule or something similar," Helen told the both of them. "Make sure your body has enough rest before going back to your normal schedule. Call me if you feel uncomfortable in any ways."

Natasha nodded. "Noted. Thank you, Helen."

"You're so not leaving bed for this week Nat," Steve whispered in her ear. "Don't even think about it. I'm not permitting you to."

She laughed. "Okay, Doctor Rogers. I'll stay in bed then."

"Good thing you called me, and that I have Tony's portable suitcase by my side, so I can come just in time to catch up with you guys and check on the both of them," Helen smiled at the both of them.

She collected her things, and put them in the suitcase. Turning around, Helen spoke up: "Well dear father and mother-to-be, here is my belated congratulations, you guys will make amazing parents."

The two of them gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Helen," Steve said. "Thank you for coming over and checking up on everyone, especially with Natasha."

"What are friends for?" she grinned back. "It's my pleasure to be able to help, it's my job, after all."

He nodded and handed Natasha tissue to wipe out the gel on her stomach. Steve sneaked a few kisses with her in the process, ending up with a few playful punches from Natasha to make him stop.

She hugged Natasha and Steve before leaving the room to check on with the others. "I'll keep this from Tony, I promise."

"Thank you, again, really," Steve called after Helen.

"No thanks," came her response, echoing in the hallway.

* * *

After he had put Natasha to her bed and to sleep, he came out of the room quietly closing the door behind him and ran a hand through his hair.

Why did it have to be so hard for the both of them? Couldn't they have a break from not happy surprises sent from their enemies?

But they were Captain America and Black Widow, there would always be a list of people coming at their asses trying to kill them for revenge or whatever.

"How are Nat and the baby?" Clint asked, suddenly coming out of the shadows.

"They're fine," he replied not really paying attention. "Helen said it's best for Nat to stay in bed for the coming few days and not do anything but rest because it's the best way for her body to recharge and gain as much energy as possible to support the both of 'em."

Clint put a hand on his shoulder. "Man, I know this is hard – this whole being chased by weirdos, finding your girl's missing mother thing. But you have to stand strong. Nat is more vulnerable than ever now, she and the baby need you be by their side _at all times_. You can't afford to leave them and go chase after ghosts, trying to get your own revenge and all. They need you. You have to be strong. Perhaps not yourself, not for all of us, but for Nat and your kid especially."

Steve leaned against the wall of the empty hallway and heaved a sigh, he looked at the closed master bedroom door and spoke up: "I know I need to."

"Good," Clint patted his shoulder. "That's my Captain America."

"Daddy?" Lila's small frame popped up. "Mommy said she's finished prepping dinner. She called for dinner."

"Okay sweetie, daddy is coming right down with Uncle Steve."

* * *

Deciding to not wake Natasha up, Steve didn't bring her dinner. He silently grabbed his own meal, and headed upstairs. At the corner of his eyes, he saw Laura shaking his head at Sam, who seemed very concerned of his behavior.

"Let him be alone for a while," he heard Laura said. "It's been a rough day for all of us."

Pulling himself a chair and placing it next to the king-sized bed, Steve ate his meal in a comfortable silence with nothing but Natasha and his own calming breathing.

As he ate, his mind ran through everything that had happened since the appearance of Natasha's mother.

Natasha's mother was sick, then they got attacked twice – once in the clinic where they found out that Natasha was pregnant, then the other time during the car race with the Mini. Then the third attack came, no one saw it coming – attacking right where they lived with their friends.

Whoever was behind this had been tagging them for a long time, knowing where they were with sufficient patience to wait for them to be alone before launching attacks.

While the first two attacks seemed to be well planned, Steve had to say that the third attack on the farm house was unlike whoever-had-attacked-them's pattern. The first two were attacking solely the two of them. Whilst the third one was attacking not only Natasha and him, but also their friends.

The bomb was planted quite smartly, yet it didn't fail to tell Steve that it seemed to be a desperate attempt to remove Natasha and him from a certain picture.

Breaking a pattern meant that they now have a hole to start digging in.

It also meant that they now have the chance to figure out who was behind all of those deliberate attacks and start to work accordingly to prevent further incidents from happening.

It would seem that, whoever was planning the attacks was finally growing impatient.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 ** _Y'ALL HERE'S ANOTHER BAD NEWS: I'M GOING ON A FAMILY TRIP TO SWITZERLAND THIS SUMMER, AND MY MOM (AGAIN) HAS NOT AGREED ON ME BRINGING MY LAPTOP WITH ME TO SWITZERLAND. SO NO UPDATES FOR THE COMING TWO WEEKS. SORRY!_**

 ** _I'LL TRY TO UPDATE ONE MORE TIME OR AT LEAST START WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER BEFORE LEAVING!_**

 ** _THANKS LMAO._**

 ** _Mona xoxo_**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Natasha

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

NATASHA RUBBED HER EYES AS SHE STRETCHED HER BODY, she looked out of the window. The sky was dark, only the stars and the moon were giving out light in the darkness.

Reaching for her iPhone to check on the time, she turned the screen on and it read 02:30. Natasha heaved out a sigh and slouched back to the pillow. Closing her eyes, she turned to her side reaching for Steve out of habit.

She rolled around, and placed her hand on the place next to her. It came as a surprise when she felt nothing but the soft sheets. Natasha reached further, not bothered to open her eyes. Still nothing.

Natasha opened her eyes. "Steve?" she murmured.

She opened her eyes and smiled. Steve had soft snores when he slept. And there he was, sitting on a chair placed next to the bed, his head drooping as he slept.

"Wake up big guy," she called him. As much as she hated to wake him up – he seemed to be having a good dream based on the grin that was hanging on his face – Natasha couldn't possibly raise him up and place him on the bed.

"Hmmmmm?" Steve muttered. "Nat?"

"Come up on the bed silly," she said patting the bed. "Come up and sleep with me. I can't sleep without my pillow."

He returned her with a grin spreading on his face.

* * *

A knocking on the window woke her up.

Natasha looked out.

A raven was knocking on the window. She chuckled and walked to the window. "Hey, you little fella."

Slowly, she opened the window. It wasn't surprising when she found a piece of paper attached to its right leg.

"Woah, they still use raven to send messages these days?" Steve said, hugging her from behind.

"Hm," she half-answered. Carefully, she untied the red rope on the raven's foot, and took the piece of paper out. She patted on the raven's head, and grabbed a fresh tomato from the salad bowl.

The raven chimed happily and flew away with the tomato Natasha gave it.

She didn't realize her hands were shaking as she slowly unfolded the paper.

 _"My dearest Natalia,_

 _"I know you must be very concerned of my well-being. And I am sure, with your intelligence and your skillset, you must've found the chip that I left you with – a surveillance video. I know it must have been hard for you to watch it, but I just want you to know, our worst enemy has just seemingly resurfaced with a stronger force than ever. Red Room has just returned._

 _"A few days before we were reunited, I have come across a terrigen crystal. I didn't know what it was then, and I guess I was curious. I have never seen something so peculiar and beautiful before._

 _"And it gave me something that blows my mind. I didn't realize what it seemed to be sickness then, was actually a gift._

 _"A gift from the gods, perhaps, to help me to make amends on what I have done before. I believe in redemption, my dearest. Just as your father did. And I will redeem myself, for I didn't have the chance to do it before, we both know my time as the reigning Queen of Russia was not enough for me to redeem myself._

 _"With the power I have now, perhaps I can make changes by helping the needy, my loveliest child, without the need of hiding in the shadows now._

 _"And no worries, my dearest, I am safe and sound, with some of your former associates that you might've known from your days as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent._

 _"I have recently encountered a brilliant young woman who reminds me a lot of you as I was fleeing from the academy. Her name is Daisy Johnson, and she used to be a part of S.H.I.E.L.D., and I am sure you know her mentors as two of the best assets to S.H.I.E.L.D., or last I have heard – Melinda May and Phil Coulson. I know you must've been seeking me. But don't my dear, for I am safe with my new friend, an inhuman._

 _"Yes, to answer your question, Daisy is an inhuman and she was an inhuman because of the terrigen crystal. She wasn't born with the powers like your other friends, Charles and Logan, or Raven and Erik._

 _"She told me that the terrigen crystals are sacred objects that has the ability to give some certain people powers. Or else you die touching it. And I was lucky enough to survive after in direct contact with it._

 _"But I still have my questions, my dearest Natalia. Any sane person wouldn't just leave something so powerful unattended. I have spoken to Daisy, Melinda and Phil upon this issue, and according to them, the terrigen crystals should have been destroyed for a long time. I don't know why it has resurfaced, nor do I know how many have been affected out of their curiosity and touched it._

 _"I am writing to warn you, my precious child, for the terrigen crystals hold powers beyond all of our imaginations combined. They can kill, yet they can also give power. Do be careful, Natalia, you know reappearance of powerful objects like the terrigen crystals usually involves our enemies' filthy hands, H.Y.D.R.A. and Red Room alike._

 _"Regarding me leaving the academy without notice, I apologize Natalia. I am so sorry for leaving without notice my dearest but you have to put your faith in me, like you have done years ago. I know it is hard for both you and I to be separated again, as we have just seen each other after decades, but you need to know as this is for the best. My powers are out of my control and I need help from Daisy to control it. I seek her guidance. She had been through this, and is the best person for me to seek help and guidance from. I have not yet revealed my true identity, but I will. Soon._

 _"You have to understand, I was scared. Alas, I haven't been for a long time. But the power's sudden appearance had made me afraid. It came suddenly, just as it left. And so, I did what I do best, I ran. I knew my presence in the academy then would only do harm to your mutant friends, for I did not know the full extent of my powers then, and I still do not. I do not wish to put young children into danger because of me. My newfound powers and also of my long list of enemies have always proved to be a danger to everyone. It had costed me far too much._

 _"Be careful, my dear. We both know our enemies from our pasts are not easy to be dealt with. And you know what they had done in order to be in control. You know some of them would do anything just to see us both dead, or turned back to them. I am safe with Daisy. And I trust the man you are with is fully capable of taking care of you._

 _"And yes, I have just given my utter approval to the young man you are courting. Tell him: if he dares to mistreat you, the Queen will skin him alive. You will always have Mama to back you up._

 _"My dear, you know the Red Room, and so do you know our enemies. Red Room especially has always wanted the both of us dead, or both of their best assets back. Particularly, since the both of us have defected from it._

 _"Natalia, I am writing to tell you: The Red Room has just reemerged from the shadows, and I am quite certain it knows I am alive. I know you understand the danger we are in._

 _"Love,_

 _"Mama"_

"Oh," she breathed out as she looked up to Steve's worrying gaze. "The Red Room has finally showed up."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I'M BACK FROM THE AMAZING AND SPECTACULAR SWITZERLAND! MAJOR SHOUT OUT TO MY SWISS READERS OUT THERE AND ONCE AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING.**_

 _ **ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER WITH NATASHA'S MOM'S SURPRISE LETTER. I HOPE IT WON'T BE TOO SUDDEN OR WHATSOEVER.**_

 _ **THANKS FOR READING! AND REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**_

 _ **Mona xoxo**_


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Steve

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" SCOTT RAISED THE QUESTION. "WHAT IS THE RED ROOM?"

Steve looked down at Natasha, he was worried.

"The organization that trained my mother to be an assassin. They then took me when she betrayed them, and made me into what I am today," she said, without a pause, her face static. "Both of their best assets betrayed them. Imagine what they would feel.

"Women like my mother and I, trained as children, we are supposed to be immune to feelings. We are supposed to be merciless.

"Imagine both of their best assets rebelled. And then being involved romantically, to a man. And I am presuming that they have not yet found out about my pregnancy. How angry would they be?

"They are hunting us down and they'll do whatever it takes to take us both down."

"So, your mother is writing to warn you?" Sam asked, his brows furrowed as he leaned against the wall.

"Yes," Natasha answered, she straightened her body. She placed a hand on her bump, drawing circles on it. "She is doing exactly that."

Steve breathed out, his arms stretched and pulled Natasha into his embrace from behind. He closed his eyes as he inhaled her scent deeply. "We'll be alright. And we'll defeat them as we always do. Together."

* * *

It has been months since they had found out their pregnancy. Natasha could no longer hide her bump. Especially when she was in her suit.

"I look kind of fat," she commented, only in her underwear as she stared into the mirror. "Don't you think so?"

"Nah, you look amazing. Fit and beautiful. Definitely not fat," he smiled as he slouched back to the bed, his hands placed over his head.

She quirked up an eyebrow, but didn't say anything in reply.

"Should we be leaving?" she asked him out of the blue, her eyebrows squeezed together. "We should be. Shouldn't we?"

"We've only been here for a few days."

"They can track the raven."

"We made sure the raven was clear before letting it go."

"The children are tired. You are tired. Everyone is tired. We need rest," he said, climbing off the bed, and put his arms around her bump from behind.

"Besides, don't you want to stop running and fight them head first?"

She pressed her lips together as she slowly nodded. Closing her eyes, she leaned back and rested her head against his chest.

He looked at themselves at the mirror. "We are perfect, aren't we?"

Natasha snickered. "Like I am."

"Oh baby, you are," he laughed at first, but turned spoke in a I serious tone afterwards. "You are."

"A lot of people would disagree on that," she said, playing with the curly ends of her hair.

"But I don't. And that's the only thing that matters," he whispered to her ear.

Steve traced his hands on her bump. "It's amazing."

"What's amazing?"

"How there's a human growing inside of you right now. And that's our kid – our blood and flesh."

Under his fingers, her skin was smooth. The scar that Bucky gave her was even more visible than before. Her belly button was kind of… popped up. He tried to cover the bump with his large hands. But he couldn't.

Natasha laughed at his attempt. "Are you trying to cover the bump with your hands?"

He pouted. "What's wrong with that?"

She grinned. She placed her hands right above his. Her hands seemed so tiny as compared to his. The warmth of her belly underneath his hands, and her hands over his were comforting.

"Your hands are small," he commented.

"You have a larger pair of hands after the serum. Shut up," she retorted, playfully, slapping his hands.

"Do you ever think of how pretty she's going to be? I mean, she's got our genes. Pretty mama, and a not bad-looking papa."

"What if it's a boy?" she chuckled.

"Well, he'd be recklessly handsome. My hair, your eyes."

She snorted at his weird remarks on their unborn child's looks.

For a moment, he wished there were no Red Room crisis, that they were no heroes, but just a normal happy couple awaiting for their child's arrival.

* * *

Lila ran to him as they descended down the stairs to the dining room after Laura had announced through the PA system that the dinner was ready (to that Laura was very happy to know that she no longer had to yell throughout the house to get everyone downstairs for every meal).

"Hey, buddy," he laughed as he swept her off the ground. "Shouldn't you be by the table, ready for dinner?"

"I just want to know if my god-sister, or brother, is fine," she tilted her head to face him.

"Ouch, you don't care 'bout Auntie Nat after you know you'll have a playmate now?" Natasha pretended to be sad beside him. Steve thought she had made a rather ridiculous face.

"No!" Lila yelled, waving her hands in the air. "No, no, no! I was very concerned about you too, Auntie Nat! I was about to ask…"

"Kids, to the table. Now," Laura demanded. "You need the dinner."

"Yes, mom," Sam quipped behind them. "We're coming!"

"Sam, keep that tone and you're not having dinner!" she shouted back. "Don't mess with the lady who makes your every meal."

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooh!" Clint made a weird sound next to Laura, as if Sam wasn't already embarrassed enough.

"I hate that guy," he muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Steve and Natasha to catch it. They shared an amused look with each other.

 _Children_ , he mouthed to her. It was true, though. Both of them were a lot older than everyone that was sitting around the table. After all, they were born around the World Wars.

* * *

In the midst of the dinner, Pietro asked a question that Steve would rather he didn't ask: "Do we run now? Or do we stay here?"

Steve shook his head. The kid really did have bad timing.

"No," he spoke, with his fingers crossed and his brows furrowed. "We stay and fight. I'm done running."


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Natasha

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS [EXCEPT FOR THE OCs]._**

 ** _THANK YOU BAIBE AS MY PROOF READER_**

"TRAPS AND ALARMS MUST BE SET UP," SHE MUSED. "WE ALSO NEED PEOPLE TAKING SHIFTS IN CASE THEY STRIKE AT NIGHT."

They nodded their heads as Laura, Cooper and Lila started to pick up the dirty dishes and taking them to the kitchen for cleaning.

"We also need run the perimeter from time to time. Patrolling. And arrange the escape route if anything goes south. Get Dr. Cho with us if possible, too," Clint said. "We need her medical expertise in case if Nat gets contractions and stuff, they won't be happening for the time being, but it's the best if we have her around."

"More spare cars, we might need to split up." Steve said, propping his one of his elbow on the table. "Also, make sure there's nothing blocking the emergency exits. A fence would do, but easy enough for us to rush through with the car."

"Emergency calls, too. We have to ensure that the distress signal, kids too. Kids must never go anywhere alone. In case of emergencies," Scott proposed. "Cap has to be with Natasha at all times. I'm pretty sure only he can carry a pregnant woman while running."

Natasha scowled at Scott's proposition. "Not funny, Lang."

He shrugged off her scowl. "'m just tellin' truth, ma'am."

Disregarding Scott's childish antics, Natasha stood up, walked back to the kitchen and took out a scroll of paper out of the cupboard.

She placed it on the table, carefully spreading it out. "This, is the blueprint of this house. Read through it carefully, and remember; there's a bunker that I built secretly underneath the house that connects to the garage in case of emergencies. I'll show you the exits later. Make sure nothing heavy is blocking it."

"Food in bunker?" Wanda asked.

"Sufficient for a year, if you don't mind the cans and rations," Natasha replied. "This house was built before you all were born. I had it made during the Second World War when I was passing this place, this is not a marked safe house in America on any agency record. I made sure of it."

"Good," Steve responded. "Now, the fastest route to Upstate New York? We need to reach Tony if Red Room comes at us."

"You crazy?" Scott objected. "That guy hates your guts after the whole Bucky thing."

"We had F.R.I.D.A.Y. set up the emergency line to Tony when The Red Room first came for us, a distress call can be sent out any second to him via F.R.I. .'s private connection line to Tony's, Rhodey's, even Vision's, every single electronic device." Natasha leaned back to her chair. "We were afraid that if we couldn't fend off the enemy, we might need help."

"But doesn't he still hate Steve?" Pietro questioned.

"We ran through it on our way here, Pietro. He'd help us, no matter what differences we have now," Steve thought out loud. "He will need us at one point, just as we need him, as much as he doesn't want to admit it."

"We're family after all," Clint gave a bitter smile to the very confused Scott.

Yes, they were.

* * *

"Done," Steve stood up heedfully, in fear of triggering the trap. "Rusty nails will come right up and take out whoever touched the wire. Wire snaps back, another pack of nails comes out if triggered again."

"You think this will work?" she asked. "I'm just scared. And it's not for my life. For yours, muffin's, and everybody else's."

He threw his arms around her, clutching her tight to his chest, she almost couldn't breathe. "Don't you think you don't matter to me, or to muffin, or to anyone else in the room with us today. Don't you dare," he whispered to her ear.

"God, how can I make you realize you are worth more than my life to me? That you'll always matter?" he pulled her out of his unyielding embrace, cupping her cheeks and kissed her hard until they both ran out of breath. Gulping, he spoke up in the silence. "You'll always matter to me, to everyone else."

Smiling sadly, she put her hand on his arm. Her eyes searching for doubts in his eyes but no, all she found was serenity. "You've been telling me that for a long time Steve, but why can't I believe it?"

"Let me tell you that every day," he replied, his forehead touching hers slightly. "Just as they told you that you don't matter every day."

Natasha didn't know how long they stayed that way. It felt like a century to her.

Did someone just say that she mattered? Did someone just tell her that she was wanted?

Was this what home felt like? A sense of belonging?

As if agreeing with his father, muffin kicked.

"Oh," she muttered, bending down.

Panicking, Steve crouched down, ready to scoop her up. "Nat?" fear was evident in his voice.

"Oh, Steve," she exhaled. Grabbing his hand, she placed it on her bump. "Muffin just kicked for the first time."

"She did?" he croaked out the words. "She did?"

She thought what was tears that were welling in her eyes. "Aye, Captain, aye."

Laughing merrily, Steve scooped her up in his arms, and started showering her with kisses. "She just kicked!" he exclaimed. "My baby just kicked!"

The two of them in that moment, seemed so carefree. God, she would literally do anything to stay in that bubble forever – the love of her life, flying over the moon over their unborn child's first kick in her womb.

Steve rushed her to the house, and declared gleefully: "THE BABY KICKED FOR THE FIRST TIME!". But before anyone could react, he sped them off to their room, placing her on the bed carefully.

She threw her head back and laughed like a child. "Enough!" she joked. "Don't make a fuss about it."

"My first child's first kick?" Steve crackled, putting his ear to her bump, grinning happily as he looked up at her with his puppy eyes. "To hell am I not shouting out to everyone about it. Imma proud papa."

As if on cue, muffin kicked again.

"Is that…" his eyes widened.

"Yes, Stevie boo," she couldn't hide her smile. This man was too adorable.

"Papa loves you," he whispered to her bump, gently placing a kiss to it.

Muffin kicked again. "Oh, muffin loves you too, Steve."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **SORRY FOR THE DELAY SORRY SORRY SORRY.**_

 _ **KINDLY LEAVE A REVIEW!**_

 _ **Mona xoxo**_


	54. Chapter 54

_**A/N:**_

 _ **GUYS I KNOW MAYBE SOME OF YOU ARE LOOKING FORWARD TO SEEING AN UPDATE, BUT I AM SO SORRY, THIS ISN'T ONE. FORM 4 HAS JUST STARTED AND PROVEN ITSELF TO BE AS HECTIC AS I THOUGHT IT IS. SINCE WE'LL BE PREPPING FOR THE HKDSE IN FORM 6 STARTING FROM FORM 4, I DON'T THINK I'LL CONTINUE THE STORY ANYTIME SOON.**_

 _ **AND HERE'S ANOTHER SIDE NOTE - I MIGHT NEVER CONTINUE TO WRITE THIS STORY - I'LL LEAVE THE UNFINISHED STORY TO YOUR IMAGINATION. THAT'S SOMETHING DIFFERENT BUT IF I DID STOP WRITING THIS STORY, I'LL POP UP SOME ONESHOTS OF OTHER MY SHIPS AND STUFF. SO I MIGHT NOT BE AS ACTIVE AS I WAS BEFORE BUT PERHAPS I'LL ONLY DO ONESHOTS FROM NOW ON, IF I LIKE WHAT I WROTE. THAT WAY I DON'T HAVE TO MAKE ANY CONTINUATION OF ANY ONESHOTS. ONE CHAPTER AND DONE.**_

 _ **BUT I PROMISE I WON'T DELETE THIS STORY. EVEN IF I STOP WRITING IT. I'D LIKE TO KEEP TRACK OF WHAT I WROTE. WHEN I AM OLDER, WELL, I MIGHT JUST GO THROUGH THIS STORY AND LAUGH AT MYSELF FOR MY POOR VOCABULARY AND STUFF.**_

 _ **I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND BEING ON THIS JOURNEY WITH YOU WITH MY STORY IS THE BEST. THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUE SUPPORT ALONG THE WAY. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU.**_

 _ **Mona xoxo**_


End file.
